Los Merodeadores Presentan
by Jane Black Potter
Summary: Los Merodeadores estan en su segundo año en Hogwarts. La llegada al colegio de Marian Potter, la hermana de James, cambiará sus vidas para siempre, en especial la de Sirius.Se me dan fatal los summarys, ¡la historia está mucho mejor!
1. La Bienvenida

**CAPTULO 1**

**LA BIENVENIDA**

Estacin Kings Cross de Londres. Eran las once menos veinte de la maana, cuando James y Marian Potter se disponan a cruzar junto a sus padres el muro de la columna que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 en la estacin de tren muggle, para llegar al andn 9 y . Toda la familia estaba nerviosa ya que solo faltaban 20 minutos para que saliera el tren expreso con destino al colegio de magia ms importante de Inglaterra y uno de los ms reconocidos internacionalmente: El Colegio _Hogwarts_ de Magia y Hechicera.

Para James era su segundo ao en el colegio y para su hermana, Marian, el primero. James Potter tena 12 aos. Era un poco ms alto que los nios de su edad pero a la vez bastante delgado aunque no por ello era un enclenque ya que tena bastante fuerza. Su pelo, de color negro azabache, haba sido mil veces maldecido por su madre ya que, aunque lo llevaba corto, era absolutamente imposible de peinar a causa de los mltiples remolinos que tena el chico en el cuero cabelludo. Sus relucientes y vivarachos ojos de color avellana, quedaban semiocultos por unas gafas redondas y de pasta negra ya que James utilizaba gafas desde los 8 aos. Ahora le quedaban un poco grandes porque el ao anterior en el colegio, las haba intentado modificar mediante un hechizo, pues las odiaba a muerte, consiguiendo nicamente agrandarlas y que sus padres, como castigo, no las devolvieran a su tamao original ni, por supuesto, le compraran otras.

Marian Potter tena 11 aos. Era una nia muy guapa, de estatura media, delgada y enclenque como su hermano. Su largo y espeso pelo, estaba moldeado en forma de hermosos tirabuzones de un negro brillante precioso. Aunque tena un pelo de anuncio, Marian odiaba los tirabuzones tanto como James sus gafas, por lo que se recoga el pelo normalmente en una o dos coletas. An as, lo que realmente haca tan especial a Marian eran sus penetrantes ojos azules los cuales hacan que su mirada profunda y decidida cautivara a cualquiera.

James se pas todo el verano contndole a su hermana lo guay que era Hogwarts, la casa Gryffindor que era a la que l perteneca, el Quidditch y por supuesto, le habl hasta la saciedad de sus tres amigos: Remus J. Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black. James no hizo otra cosa ms que cartearse con ellos durante todo el verano. Marian, aunque al principio se mostraba emocionaba por todo lo que le contaba su hermano sobre su estancia en Hogwarts, lleg a aburrirse un poco de tanto Remus, tanto Peter y sobretodo de tantsimo Sirius Black ya que haba observado que su hermano hablaba de l como si fuera ms especial que los dems y eso, sin saber porqu, le fastidiaba. Nadie saba lo qu tramaban los chicos en esas cuantiosas cartas, pero cuando_ Jayak_, la hermosa lechuza familiar, llegaba con una carta de Sirius, James se encerraba en su habitacin y no sala de ella durante las dos horas siguientes.

Marian dedic su tiempo estival a devorar todos los libros que tuvieran que ver con Hogwarts y su historia ya que, aunque al principio no quera saber nada del colegio por haberla separado de su hermano, la perspectiva de que ahora ella tambin ingresara dentro de poco, la emocionaba. No obstante, tampoco poda evitar preocuparse por la casa donde quedara ya que toda la familia Potter haba estudiado en Hogwarts y pertenecido la casa Gryffindor desde haca siglos.

La familia Potter ya estaba preparada para atravesar el muro que les conducira a aquel espacio mgico donde aguardaba el tren de Hogwarts. Marian estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no quera que se le notara, ya que James se burlara de ella dicindole que no era lo suficientemente valiente para estar en Gryffindor y que, por lo tanto, mejor estara en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Bsicamente ese era el motivo por el cual Marian Potter estaba molesta aquel uno de septiembre de 1972.

- Ests nerviosa, Marian? - Pregunt James con un tono irnico.

- No, Jimmy! - Contest la nia de mala forma y entornando los ojos lo que hizo que James sonriera satisfecho.

- Bueno hermanita, nos vemos luego! - James cogi carrerilla y atraves el muro desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Marian se qued paralizada y pensativa delante de la columna. Ella misma no entenda porqu tena tanto miedo pues ya haba cruzado aquel muro el ao pasado cuando acompaaron a James al tren. Porqu me paralizo ahora? Marian comenzaba a respirar fuerte, cuando sinti una mano grande agarrndole cariosamente el hombro.

- Venga hija! Coge carrerilla y sin miedo - era su padre, Charlus Potter.

- Ya lo se. No debo tener miedo y ser valiente, o sino no me seleccionarn para entrar en Gryffindor. Verdad pap?- la mirada preocupada y triste de la nia hizo que su padre la abrazara.

- Escchame con atencin, Marian- el seor Potter se haba agachado para quedar a su misma altura Da igual la casa en la que quedes. Tu madre y yo siempre estaremos muy orgullosos de t.

- S, eso ya lo s pap la nia miraba al suelo mientras balanceaba su cuerpo hacia los lados - Pero se que sera una decepcin para vosotros que no estuviera en Gryffindor. Al fin y al cabo, toda la familia ha pertenecido a esa casa durante generaciones

- Eso no importa- interrumpi el padre contundente. Marian se sobresalt, pero l volvi a tomar un tono agradable.

- Venga Marian, tienes que ser fuerte. Adems, est James para que acudas a l si tienes algn problema - le dijo con confianza.

- Ya- Marian volva a bajar la cabeza con resignacin, pues no estaba segura de que James le fuera a cuidar tal y como deca su padre.

- En serio, cielo. l te gasta bromas y te hace rabiar porque eres su hermana pequea, pero nunca la nia segua con la cabeza gacha - Mrame, nunca!, dejara que te pasara nada malo. De eso estoy seguro.

Marian observ que en los ojos del Seor Potter haba un brillo de confianza igual al de James. Su hermano se pareca mucho a su padre y en ese momento, Marian sinti que quien le daba nimos no era l, sino James. Despus de eso, mir con decisin la columna: venga Marian, puedes hacerlouna, dos y

De repente apareci ante ella el tren expreso de Hogwarts. Aunque ya lo haba visto el ao pasado de refiln, Marian qued embobada mirando el grandioso tren que tena en frente. Su color escarlata, imponente, haca brillar hasta el ms escondido detalle. Simplemente, era perfecto.

- Marian corre, el tren va a salir! - le avis su madre, Dorea Potter.

- Voy, mam! la nia corri dando saltitos hacia donde estaba su familia.

- Dnde estabas? Le rega James.

- Donde no te importa, Jimmy!- exclam la nia sacando la lengua.

- Vale, lo que t digas, enana dijo rodando los ojos y arrastrando las palabras - Bueno, me subo al tren que ya estarn los chicos esperndome.

- De qu chicos hablas? - le pregunt Marian con la esperanza de que su hermano le ofreciera sentarse con l en el tren ya que ella no conoca a nadie all.

- De Remus, Peter y Sirius De quines voy a hablar? James mir a su alrededor - Qu raro que no est Sirius por aqu Bueno, estar ya en el tren dijo encogindose de hombros - Adis pap, adis mam! - James se despidi como un rayo de sus padres y subi al tren en busca de sus amigos.

Aquel gesto le dej muy claro a Marian que su hermano no quera que fuera con l en el viaje. Ella se qued mirando la puerta por la que haba subido James al tren con resentimiento El muy tonto ya no se acuerda de que el ao pasado era l quien temblaba de miedo delante del tren

- Adis, paps! - Marian les dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno.

- Marian, tienes alma Gryffindor.

Cuando su padre le dijo aquello, en su cara se dibuj una sonrisa esplndida. Ella asinti segura pues ya le daba igual no tener con quin sentarse en el tren ni que su hermano fuera un egosta. Ella sera una Gryffindor!

Los Seores Potter se fueron pronto, porque tenan que ir al banco mgico Gringotts urgentemente para arreglar unos papeleos. Cuando Marian se quiso dar cuenta, ya no quedaba nadie que le ayudarla a subir su bal el cual pesaba un quintal.

- No puedo yo sola con el bal Marian haca esfuerzos por mover el enorme bal pero solo consigui arrastrarlo unos centmetros - Voy a matar a Jimmy! - murmur apretando los dientes.

- Te ayudo?

Marian se qued quieta en su postura pues lo que menos imaginaba era que alguien le ofreciera ayuda con su equipaje. Comenz a levantar la vista hacia el lugar de donde provena la voz encontrndose con un nio que se apoyaba en un pilar de la marquesina que cubra todo el andn. Era un poco ms alto que James y su complexin pareca relativamente ms fuerte que la del nio Potter. Marian observ que su pelo, corto pero peinado de forma casual y negro, brillaba con la luz del sol. Pero, al igual que pasaba con Marian, lo que ms llamaba la atencin de su aspecto eran sus grandes ojos grises, que la observaban con curiosidad. Realmente, el nio era muy guapo.

- S, gracias. Marian solt su bal con alivio y en la cara del nio se dibuj una sonrisa bastante sincera mientras se acercaba a ella - Mi hermano ya ha subido al tren y me ha dejado colgada con todo el equipaje - el chico solt una sonora carcajada.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Los hermanos suelen hacer esas cosas coment sin dejar de sonrer.

- Eres de Gryffindor? - pregunt Marian observando la corbata de rayas rojas y doradas que llevaba el chico.

- Por supuesto contest hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Marian comenz a rer por la pose del nio y ste no tard en contagiarse tambin. Cuando pudieron parar de rer y sin nada que decir, se quedaron por unos segundos mirndose Por Merln, tiene unos ojos ms bonitos que los mos y su cara me recuerda a alguien pens l. Luego, recuper la conversacin.

- Es tu primer ao? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto por el colegio.

- S contest ella sealando su cuello sin corbata de rayas de colores - A ver para qu casa me seleccionan Marian no pudo disimular su preocupacin pero enseguida adopt un tono soador - Ojal que entre en Gryffindor, como mi hermano! el nio alz las cejas sorprendido por saber que el hermano de aquella nia tambin estaba en Gryffindor.

- Pues igual le conozco dijo haciendo memoria.

- Lo ms seguro. Adems, si entro en Gryffindor, ya conocer a dos personas Marian le gui un ojo haciendo esbozar una sonrisa al nio. El silbato del tren son.

- Ser mejor que subamos o nos quedaremos en Londres y no sabes las ganas que tengo de salir de esta ciudad - l cogi el bal ms pesado y ella el resto de cosas - Como pesa el condenado! exclam hacindole un guio cmplice Qu amable es este chico... y muy majo, adems pensaba Marian con una sonrisa en los labios mientras suba detrs de l.

- Muchas gracias. Menos mal que me has ayudado porque si no- El nio volvi a mirarla extraado.

- An no me has dicho como te llamas - dijo decididamente.

- Es verdad! Perdona. Mi nombre es Marian, Marian Potter - l abri la boca y los ojos de par en par al or su nombre - Pasa algo? - pregunt ella torciendo el gesto Bueno, por el apellido seguro que ya sabes quien es mi hermano - el nio segua petrificado en el sitio y Marian comenz a ponerse algo nerviosa O, o vale, te llevas mal con l, verdad? el chico sali de su lapsus bastante nervioso.

- Eeee, nnnno. Bueno Marian, pues eee, encantado de

- Hombre por fin has subido al tren, Mary Sir! - James Potter corra por el pasillo del vagn en direccin a los nios. Cuando lleg donde estaban, pas su brazo por encima de los hombros del nio al que acababa de conocer Marian.

- Hola, James! - acert a decir l con la cara an plida mientras James le zarandeaba contento.

- Ya veo que has conocido a mi hermana - ella les miraba atnita pues nunca haba visto a su hermano comportarse as con nadie - Hermanita, te presento a mi mejor amigo, Sirius Black - Marian abri los ojos como haba hecho Sirius momentos antes Este chico es el famoso SIRIUS BLACK! pens casi gritando para sus adentros.

- S, ya nos conocemos contest Sirius con la compostura recuperada - le dejaste colgada con los bales, Jimmy.

Le llama Jimmy- pens Marian sorprendida de que alguien se tomara tantas confianzas como para llamar a su hermano como slo ella le llamaba. Eso la molest bastante, pero no dijo nada. A Jimmy, slo le llamo Jimmy yo!

- Es verdad! Perdona Marian, crea que pap te haba ayudado a subirlos se disculp James palmeando la espalda de su hermana.

- No te preocupes. Ya me ha ayudado Sirius Marian mir a Sirius esbozando una semi-sonrisa y l correspondi con otra mientras el silencio reinaba.

- Bueno, dejmonos de charlas y vayamos al compartimento, que los chicos nos estn esperando James se agach para coger el bal de su hermana - Ven Mary, as te los presento.

Sirius, James y Marian entraron en el compartimento donde estaban sus otros dos amigos hablando animadamente en un lado del compartimento. James se sent de un salto en el lado interior del banco opuesto ya que a Sirius le encantaba ir del lado de la ventana. Marian permaneci de pie apoyada en el marco de la puerta con su bal en medio del pasillo del compartimento.

- Dnde habis estado? - pregunt el ms pequeo de todos.

- Fui a buscar a mi hermana y de paso encontr a Sirius - Marian y Sirius se miraron de reojo pero enseguida volvieron la vista al frente Sintate aqu, enana James palme la tapicera del sitio que haba a su lado y Marian, medio resoplando, accedi a la peticin de su hermano - Bueno, os presento. Este es Peter Pettigrew.

Peter era un chico bastante bajito y relleno. Tena el pelo castao oscuro y los ojos marrones y pequeos. Tena una cara bastante graciosa y un don increble para meter la pata haya donde iba, lo que haca que sus amigos se partieran de risa con l.

- Hola - salud rpidamente para seguir hablando con Sirius sobre sus vacaciones.

- Y este es Remus Lupin.

Remus John Lupin era otro chico de Gryffindor que tambin tena doce aos como James. Su delgadez, fragilidad y palidez, hacan que pareciera enfermo. Tena algunas marcas de cicatrices en la cara que infundan cierto temor pero ste desapareca en cuanto alguien se fijaba en sus hermosos ojos color miel cuya mirada desprenda bondad por todas partes.

- Mucho gusto, Marian.- dijo con una tmida sonrisa ya conocas a Sirius? pregunt para iniciar una conversacin ya que haba notado que la chica estaba intimidada por su aspecto. Sirius desvi la cabeza hacia la conversacin que tena lugar en la otra parte del compartimento.

- No contest Marian con una gran sonrisa hacia el rubio le acabo de conocer hace un rato.

- S. Sirius le ayud a subir los bales - dijo James en cuanto mir el equipaje de su hermana.

- Qu caballero, Sirius Tanto te ha cambiado el verano como para ayudar a una chica a subir el equipaje? pregunt Peter con sorna. Sirius frunci el ceo al or el comentario de su amigo.

- Bueno, la chica no poda con los bales as que, como soy el ms fuerte de todos vosotros, me ofrec a ayudarla - dijo con chulera mientras se colocaba las manos detrs de la cabeza y suba los pies para apoyarlos en el banco de Peter y Remus - Y cmo pesaba el condenado! - exclam haciendo burla - Creo que llevaba piedras o algo as - Todos lo chicos le rieron la gracia mientras Marian enfureca por momentos Ahora me llama chica? Slo me ha ayudado para exhibirse! pens entornando los ojos hacia Sirius.

- Bien, bien. Gracias por cargar con mis piedras, Seor Black el fuerte - le espet molesta y con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

- A dnde vas enana? James la agarr del brazo solo ha sido una broma.

Marian se zaf de l y con un bufido, cogi su bal y se fue con aire digno. Apenas poda mantener el equilibrio con el bal y las otras dos bolsas pero poco a poco, fue arrastrndolo mientras maldeca su mala suerte al haberse topado con Sirius Black. Tambin estaba molesta porque su hermano no la haba defendido. Vaya estpido!

Ya haba llegado a las puertas que separan los compartimentos, cuando una voz la sobresalt haciendo que se le cayera una de las bolsas.

- Ya no me llamas Sirius? - grit ste desde la puerta del compartimento.

Ella no se dio la vuelta para contestar. Aquel chico le haba decepcionado pues su actitud haba cambiado radicalmente en cuanto se encontr con sus amigos es un falso! exclam para s misma. Acababa de cruzar de vagn y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando escuch algo que en realidad, estaba deseando or desde que pis por primera vez el expreso.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Marian Potter!

Marian se dio la vuelta y vio a Sirius esbozar una gran sonrisa hacia ella. Despus de unos segundos mirndose, Marian cerr la puerta del siguiente vagn dando por zanjado su encuentro pero, sin saber porqu, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente hacia arriba. Por otro lado, en cuanto Marian desapareci de su vista, la esplndida sonrisa de Sirius desapareci de su cara mientras segua mirando de frente.

- Es un poco sensible ya se le pasar James acababa de salir del compartimento. Sirius, despus de unos segundos, le mir volviendo a adoptar su imagen traviesa de siempre.

- Pasrsele El qu? James neg con la cabeza y una sonrisa mientras empujaba a su mejor amigo dentro del compartimento.

- Joln con tu hermanita, James. Vaya genio que tiene! coment Peter, ms impresionado por la reaccin de Sirius que por el temperamento de la nia Potter.

- Ya la conoceris, tiene bastante carcter dijo mientras l y Sirius volvan a tomar asiento Aunque le he hecho rabiar con la posibilidad de que no la seleccionen para Gryffindor, espero que entre James se torn serio por un momento y Sirius volvi a mirar por la ventana de forma pasiva - Toda mi familia ha pertenecido durante generaciones a la casa Gryffindor No va a ser ella la oveja negra! Acto seguido, James cay en la cuenta del comentario que acababa de hacer y mir a Sirius - Sir, lo siento, no me acordaba

- Tranquilo, no importa el chico, un poco serio, segua mirando a travs de la ventana.

James se tens un poco ya que Sirius, haba sido el nico miembro de la familia Black al que el sombrero seleccionador no le asign la casa Slytherin rompiendo as una tradicin de siglos. Aquello le vali la desaprobacin de casi toda su familia y en especial la de su madre, Walburga Black.

- Bueno, pero - James an se senta un poco culpable.

- No te preocupes, colega dijo volviendo la vista hacia sus amigos - Adems, mi hermano tambin ingresa este ao en el colegio y seguro que le seleccionan para Slytherin La peor casa de Hogwarts! - la tristeza se convirti en burla y todos comenzaron a rer.

Marian sudaba por los cuatro costados debido al esfuerzo de arrastrar su bal. Iba haciendo paradas delante de cada uno de los compartimentos para mirar si quedaba algn sitio libre pero de momento, todos estaban completos. A que al final me tengo que quedar en el pasillo? pens bufando mientras se sentaba encima de su bal para descansar. An as, Marian tena claro que prefera hacer todo el trayecto a Hogwarts sentada en medio del pasillo del penltimo vagn a volver con James y sus amigos ya que estaba segura que, de ser as, sera objeto de burlas durante todo el viaje por su condicin de novata. A cabo de un rato y con un suspiro previo, la nia Potter se incorpor para seguir buscando sitio. Solo quedaban los compartimentos del ltimo vagn del tren. Fue mirando uno por uno hasta que en el ltimo se topo con que la puerta no tenia ventanilla. Marian cogi una gran bocanada de aire y, deseando que no hubiera nadie dentro, gir el picaporte y entro decidida. Tal y como haba previsto, tres chicas sentadas interrumpieron su conversacin para mirarla con sorpresa pues la entrada de Marian no haba sido muy discreta. Marian las observo durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a ponerse roja como un tomate. Deban ser ms mayores que ella ya que no llevaban puestas las capas de los alumnos de primero aunque tampoco hubiera sabido a que casa pertenecan porque iban vestidas con ropa de calle para estar mas cmodas durante el largo viaje a Hogwarts.

- Eh hola - Marian se adelanto un paso pero ante las caras de las chicas, decidi recular y salir por donde haba entrado - Lo siento, pensaba que estaba vaco

- Queda uno libre, si quieres sintate aqu.

La chica que se sentaba al lado de la ventana, sealaba con la mano el sitio que quedaba libre a su lado. La chica lucia un pelo Rojo oscuro, largo y muy espeso el cual hacia resaltar sus preciosos ojos de color verde esmeralda. Marian dudo un poco al principio pero la calida sonrisa que le ofreca aquella chica le disipo de todas su reticencias.

- Muchas gracias- la voz de alivio de Marian hizo que la pelirroja ensanchara aun mas su sonrisa.

- Yo soy Lily Evans - se presento extendiendo la mano.

- Eres de primero, verdad? - pregunto curiosa la chica que se estaba en frente de Lily. Marian asinti con la cabeza haciendo que la nueva chica le guiara un ojo cmplice que hizo que Marian se relajara un poco - Soy Alice Rowland.

Alice era bajita y de cara redonda y graciosa. Su pelo rubio contrastaban con sus ojos avellana por ser una combinacin atpica lo que la hacia aun mas especial.

- Me parece que la estamos atosigndola un poco - viendo la vergenza de la nia Potter, la ultima chica sigui con las presentaciones - Soy Laura Meyer.

Laura era la mas alta de las tres chicas. Tenia el pelo castao aunque los reflejos del sol que se colaban por la ventana hacia que cambiara aun rubio dorado cuando se expona a ellos. Sus ojos eran azules aunque el color era diferente al de Marian porque el suyo se pareca mas al azul del caribe y el de Marian al azul del profundo atlntico.

- De que casa sois? - pregunto Marian con algo de vergenza aun.

- Las tres somos de Gryffindor - contest Alise - Mi hermano tambin comienza este ao as que compartiris algunas clases.

- Igual los dos entran en Gryffindor no? - intervino Laura apartando la vista de la ventana.

- Eso espero - el tono preocupado de Marian no paso desapercibido para las chicas.

- Por que dices eso? - Lily se acerco mas a ella.

- Bueno, es que mi hermano y toda mi familia han pertenecido siempre a Gryffindor y si yo no entro

- Tienes un hermano en Gryffindor? - pregunto Lily sorprendida.

Marian asinti incomoda al percibir que Lily la miraba de arriba a abajo con los ojos involuntariamente entornados. Laura, que conoca bien los arrebatos de su amiga Lily quiso echarle una mano a Marian.

- y a que curso va tu hermano?

- A segundo - la voz de Marian era casi un hilo pues tanto Laura como Alice chicas miraron a Lily, la cual se estaba incomodando por momentos.

- Y Bueno, no nos has dicho como te llamas - Alice Intentaba parecer espontnea pero incluso a ella le estaba resultando difcil.

- Ah! - Marian comenz a prepararse para huir del compartimento pues pensaba seriamente en que aquellas chicas le estaban tomando con ella por ser nueva - Lo siento. Soy Marian Potter.

- No me lo puedo creer - Lily neg con la cabeza varias veces mientras apoyaba su espalda de golpe en el asiento dispuesta a seguir mirando por la ventana.

- Lily - Laura intentaba disimular la actitud de su pelirroja amiga - ella no tiene porque ser como

- Es verdad - la interrumpi Alise mirando a Marian con pena.

- Bueno, yo me voy - Marian, sin poder aguantar mas aquella situacin, se levanto del asiento dispuesta a largarse de all.

- Las tres somos Gryffindor, vamos a comenzar segundo curso y tu hermano es James Potter - Marian se quedo petrificada de espaldas a las chicas al or la voz de Lily. Poco a poco fue girando su cuerpo en medio de un sepulcral silencio hasta que quedo de nuevo enfrente de las chicas.

- Conoces a mi hermano - balbuceo Marian. Lily alzo los brazos de forma evidente y Marian pudo intuir por fin a que venia aquella actitud pues su hermano nunca se haba caracterizado por ser un santo precisamente.

- Le conocemos bastante bien - respondi Alice.

- Pues la verdad es que nunca pens que Potter pudiera tener una hermana - comento Laura sorprendida.

- Pues la tiene. Para su suerte o desgracia, soy su hermana - contesto Marian tajante, hasta por aquella situacin pues ella no tenia porque pagar los platos rotos de su hermano.

Not que Lily torca la cara hacia la ventana de forma descarada, pero Marian hizo como si no la hubiese visto. El vagn volvi a sumirse en otro incomodsimo silencio hasta que Lily, sin poder reprimirse ms, volvi a hablar.

- Y cmo es que no ests con l? - Marian not todo el sarcasmo del que iba cargada la pregunta pero an as, decidi contestar ya que todo aquello era indirectamente culpa de James.

- Est con sus amigotes - contest con un matiz de desprecio - Y no me apeteca aguantar sus tonteras y bromas absurdas durante todo el viaje, as que me largu del compartimento - las chicas la miraban con mucha atencin - Creo recordar que eran unos tales Lupin, Pettigrew y

- Black - dijeron las cuatro a la vez cansinamente.

Todas se miraron confusas por la coincidencia pero, lejos de incomodarse ms, rompieron a rer a carcajada limpia. Marian observ cmo la expresin suspicaz anterior de Lily cambiaba a una sonrisa esplndida despus de aquello. Pareca que Marian haba ganado un premio con la respuesta que acababa de dar y las tres Gryffindor lanzaron miradas de aprobacin hacia Marian.

- Sintate, por favor - pidi Lily volviendo a palmear el sitio libre que haba a su lado.

- Perdona nuestra actitud, Marian - se disculp Laura por las tres y Marian hizo un gesto con la mano quitndole importancia pues ya se senta mejor Es que esos cuatro...

- Querrs decir esos tres - corrigi Alice - Lupin no cuenta porque no se mete con nosotras.

- Entonces dejmoslo en dos. Petigrew tampoco porque es un pelele - Laura y Alice se quedaron mirando a las musaraas pensando por un momento en el argumento de Lily.

- Es verdad, Petigrew tampoco cuenta - corrobor finalmente Alice - Marian estaba haciendo tremendos esfuerzos por no rer ante el comportamiento de aquellas chicas.

- Bueno, el caso es que tu hermano y Black son unos alborotadores - afirm Laura. Marian la mir sin comprender muy bien a donde queran llegar.

- S. Durante el curso pasado no hicieron ms que molestarnos y hacer bromas constantemente a cualquiera que se le pona por delante.

- Incluso a la profesora McGonagall se le acabaron las ideas para castigarles. - acab Lily.

- Venga ya! - Marian abri los ojos de par en par pues no saba nada de eso - Hablis en serio? - las tres afirmaron con la cabeza y Lily le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Querida, siento darte esta noticia pero **tu hermano, es uno de los mayores alborotadores que ha conocido Hogwarts en toda su historia.**


	2. La Selección

El expreso aminor poco a poco la marcha hasta que se detuvo en la estacin de Hogsmeade. ste era el nico pueblo enteramente mgico que haba en Inglaterra y el ms cercano a su vez del colegio Hogwarts lo que haca que los alumnos tuvieran que cubrir el resto del recorrido hacia el castillo por otros medios.

Marian comenz a sentir una especie de cosquilleo en el estmago debido a los nervios, ya que el momento de entrar en el legendario castillo era inminente. Las chicas, que para ellas aquella circunstancia no tena nada de nuevo, bajaron del tren hablando alegremente mientras se ayudaban unas a otras con los bales. An as, cuando todo el equipaje estuvo fuera del tren, se quedaron admirando la espectacular vista que desde la estacin, haba del castillo a media tarde. Marian sinti un escalofro repentino. Iba a comenzar su vida como bruja y ese pensamiento, fue lo que hizo que aquel misterioso castillo le pareciera lo mejor del mundo.

- Es precioso! - exclam Marian impresionada.

- Si que lo es verdad?- suspir Laura, que nunca dejaba de maravillarse ante aquella imagen.

- Y adems es una pasada por dentro - apunt Alice. Se hizo un silencio momentneo y Lily torci la cabeza para mirar a Marian.

- Bienvenida Hogwarts!

Marian clav su mirada en la pelirroja por un instante. Sinti una sensacin muy familiar al estar frente a ella pero, como la mayora de las otras veces que le haba pasado esta situacin, no le dio la ms mnima importancia. Lo que estaba claro era que, con presentimiento o sin l, aquella chica era la segunda persona que le daba la bienvenida a Hogwarts.

- Los de primero, por favor! Acercaos!- una voz potente que Marian crey amplificada por algn hechizo, retumb en toda la estacin haciendo que las cuatro nias se sobresaltaran.

- Es, es ENORME! - exclam Marian con los ojos como platos y un tanto asustada.

Ogg era un mago sorprendentemente grande que medira cerca de dos metros y medio y pesara entorno a los doscientos kilos. Tena el pelo largo, canoso y enmaraado y vesta ropas bastante humildes y poco cuidadas. A simple vista, pareca un semi-gigante pero en realidad, slo era un hombre desarrollado en extremo.

- Tengo que ir con ese hombre? - pregunt Marian deseando que sus nuevas amigas le dijeran lo contrario o en su defecto, que le dieran ms opciones.

- Marian, ese es Ruffus Ogg, el guardin de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts - Laura sonrea compasiva al ver la cara de susto que presentaba la nia Potter - No te asustes porque aunque es muy grande, es buena persona. Lleva siendo el guardabosques de Hogwarts desde antes de que Dumbledore fuera director as que supongo que dentro de poco se jubilar Bueno, en definitiva, te caer bien.

- Pe, pero Por qu tengo que ir con l? - Pregunt Marian an con desconfianza mientras negaba con la cabeza sin darse cuenta, haciendo rer a las nias.

- Es tradicin que los nuevos alumnos vayan al castillo en barcas por el lago - le explic Lily - Adems, tu hermano y sus amigotes se llevan muy bien con l as que

Marian sinti una sensacin rara y excitante por todos los cambios y tantas cosas nuevas pero an as, le pareca un buen comienzo.

- Marian! Dnde estabas? Llevo un rato buscndote - James apareci detrs de la nia jadeando por venir corriendo - Venga, vete con Ogg - dijo empujndola por la espalda, lo que molest un poco a Marian - Nos vemos en el castillo - ya se iba a ir, cuando cay en la cuenta de quienes acompaaban a Marian - Hola, chicas! Que tal el verano? - pregunt con falsa amabilidad.

- Bien, Potter. Adis - contest secamente Lily cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ahora eres t la portavoz del grupito, Evans? - James no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para meterse con Lily - Adems, no te lo preguntaba a t qu ms quisieras! - Lily, con la cara roja, hizo ademn de contestarle pero un grito atronador desvi la atencin del nio.

- James! Corre o nos iremos sin ti.

- Voy!- Contest James levantando la mano para que le esperaran - Cudate, enana! - le advirti echando una ltima mirada a las chicas.

Lily, Alise y Laura comenzaron a despotricar contra James y sus amigos mientras Marian vea cmo su hermano se iba con el chico que haba gritado. Marian comenz a fruncir el ceo al ver a Sirius Black guiarle un ojo mientras agarraba a James por la espalda para irse.

Marian y sus compaeros de primer curso, despus del paseo en barca hasta el embarcadero del castillo, fueron conducidos por unas escaleras hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor del colegio. Marian se haba imaginado tantas veces aquel momento, que su corazn empez a palpitar muy fuerte ante aquella realidad. Saba que estaba apunto de ser seleccionada para una casa. Pero, cual sera? Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos, cuando una mujer con capa y sombrero negro de punta se acerc a ellos. Tena el pelo recogido en un bajo y tieso moo y unas gafas cuadradas, ocultaban con bastante eficiencia sus pequeos ojos negros. Esa debe ser la profesora de Transformaciones de Jimmy McDonalls, McRonaland buah! Como se llame

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, alumnos de primero - el tono solemne y altivo de la profesora hizo que varios alumnos borraran su sonrisa de la cara - Soy la profesora McGonagall. Profesora de Transformaciones, Jefa de estudios y Jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Eso, McGonagall! exclam Marian en su interior mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza lo que hizo que los nios que haba a su alrededor la miraran de forma extraa - Ahora pasarn al Gran Comedor del Colegio en fila de a dos y en orden para proceder a la seleccin de sus casas. A saber, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Esperamos que su conducta durante su estancia en Hogwarts se rija por el buen comportamiento, trabajo y disciplina - a Marian le sorprendi que la profesora le mirara directamente a ella al decir aquellas ltimas palabras pero en cuestin de segundos hall la respuesta. Jimmy - Su estancia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicera ser de siete aos durante los cuales obtendrn la mejor formacin para ser en un futuro, unos magos y brujas de provecho. Buena suerte y bienvenidos.

Siete aos! La exclamacin de Marian en sus pensamientos fue tan fuerte, que hasta lleg a pensar que lo haba dicho en voz alta. James no le haba comentado cuanto tiempo tendran que estar en Hogwarts. Que burrada! Siete aos en este castillo

- Muchos aos entre estas paredes no?

Marian sali de su ensimismamiento para ver quin le hablaba. Era un chico de su misma estatura, con el pelo negro y corto. Tena los ojos muy oscuros, casi negros, y una cara que le recordaba mucho a alguien.

- Pues, s. - contest Mairan con una sonrisa - Pero no nos queda ms remedio as que - los dos se quedaron mirando las grandes puertas del comedor.

- Me llamo Regulus Black - el nio le tendi una mano a modo de saludo y Marian le mir con los ojos entornados.

- Black?... eres familia de Sirius Black? - el nio hizo un gesto de sorpresa casi imperceptible.

- S. Soy su hermano.

No hubo tiempo para ms explicaciones ya que en aquel instante se abrieron las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor. El lugar era muy grande y estaba abovedado por un cielo encantado. A lo largo del mismo, se extendan cuatro mesas de madera muy largas que ocupaban casi toda la estancia. Cada mesa perteneca a una casa y encima de ellas lucan imponentes banderas enormes con los escudos y colores de cada casa y delante de cada mesa los reciba el fantasma correspondiente a cada una de ellas. El escudo de la casa Slytherin, surcado por una serpiente, era de color verde y plata. Su fantasma era el Barn Sanguinario. El escudo de Ravenclaw era de color azul y bronce con un guila en el centro y su fantasma era la bella Dama Gris. En el escudo de Hufflepuff, haba un tejn dibujado sobre un fondo amarillo y negro y su fantasma era el Fraile Gordo. Por ltimo, el escudo de Gryffindor, que era de color rojo y dorado, estaba dominado por un gran len. Su fantasma era Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, ms conocido como "Nick Casi-decapitado". Al fondo y en posicin horizontal, se encontraba la mesa de los profesores presidida por un hombre de tnica color prpura. Luca un largo cabello de color plateado como su barba y bigote. Su nariz, larga y extremadamente torcida hacia la derecha, sujetaba a duras penas unas gafas de media luna que no llegaban a ocultar del todo unos ojos claros y brillantes por los que se trasparentaba una mirada profunda pero tierna. Era el director del colegio, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Los alumnos de primero se colocaron delante de la mesa de los profesores donde haba un sombrero de punta, remendado y viejo encima de un taburete. Todos los nuevos nios pegaron un bote al ver cmo se abra una ranura en el viejo sombrero que adoptaba la forma de una boca, pero, no conforme con eso, el sombrero comenz a cantar una cancin. Marian no prest atencin a la letra de la cancin ya que no poda dejar de mirar la ranura por la que hablaba con cara de boba. Al acabar el recital, la profesora McGonagall se acerc al taburerte, abri un pergamino y comenz a nombrar uno por uno a los nuevos alumnos para que se sentaran el en taburete y fueran probndose el sombrero, el cual gritaba la casa seleccionada para cada uno de ellos.

- Issy Parker - llam la profesora. La chica se sent en el taburete.

- RAVENCLAW! - grit el sombrero.

- Neville Rowland - Ese debe ser el hermano de Alice pens Marian al ver el gran parecido que tena el nio con su hermana.

- GRYFFINDOR! - Marian torci la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Alice daba botes de alegra y se levantaba para dar la enhorabuena a su hermano.

- Melinda Heaven - una chica de pelo rubio subi a la tarima.

- HUFFLEPUFF! - volvi a anunciar el sombrero.

- Regulus Black - el hermano de Sirius mir a Marian con una sonrisa y subi decidido. El sombrero estuvo deliberando ms tiempo de lo normal con Regulus hasta que grit su veredicto.

- SLYTHERIN! - el chico pareca muy contento y cuando baj para ir a su correspondiente mesa, le dese suerte a Marian.

Marian crea que el corazn se le iba a salir de pecho y comenz a buscar frenticamente a su hermano por toda la mesa Gryffindor. Lo encontr sentado con sus amigos, mirndola fijamente. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban preocupacin y en aquel momento, Marian supo que todas las cosas que le haba dicho en verano para hacerla rabiar sobre la casa en la que sera seleccionada, haban sido broma. Marian intent mostrarse segura pero James saba que estaba muerta de miedo as que le sonri de forma sincera para mostrarle su entero apoyo. Un chico muy guapo de ojos grises que estaba a su lado, miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin con amargura. Marian sigui con la vista hacia donde miraba Sirius topndose con Regulus, su hermano. Por qu le mirar as? Ser por la casa? A Regulus no parece importarle

- Au!

Un pequeo golpe propinado por una nia que pasaba por su lado y que ya haba sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw, la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. La cara se le torn roja al ver a la chica dirigirse hacia la mesa Ravenclaw donde los alumnos la miraban murmurando y riendo por lo bajo. Luego palideci al ver que eso se repeta en todas las mesas.

- Marian Jane Potter! - El tono de voz de la profesora McGonagall denotaba que no era la primera vez que llamaba por ella.

Regulus, que an no se haba sentado, volvi la mirada inmediatamente haca la tarima al escuchar el jaleo y nombre de la chica que acababa de conocer. Marian Potter? La hermana del amigo de Sirius! Y tena que ser ella precisamente pens con algo de decepcin. A Sirius no le pas el gesto de su hermano desapercibido y frunci an ms el ceo.

Marian sinti que se mora de vergenza y ms cuando, al subir las escaleras hacia la tarima, observ al director Dumbledore sonrer ligeramente por su pequeo incidente. Ya frente al sombrero que sostena la profesora con cara de malas pulgas, se sent en el taburete y sinti cmo la sala haba enmudecido de repente aunque estuviera viendo que los alumnos seguan hablando entre s. Y en una de estas miradas, se encontr con la de Sirius Black aunque no le dio tiempo a examinarla.

- Oh, Por Merln! - Marian peg un bote en el taburete ya que la exclamacin del sombrero le haba pillado por sorpresa - Bueno ejem, ejem - carraspe el sobrero en la mente de la nia. Marian, sin comprender nada, comenz a fruncir el ceo por la extraa actitud del sombrero mgico - Mmm no eres excesivamente ambiciosa, pero s muy inteligente y trabajadora. Tambin se nota una valenta oculta en ti muy fuerte pero claro, an es pronto Pero s. Definitivamente tienes un gran potencial, aunque no me esperaba menos de ti.

Al mismo tiempo en la mesa de los leones, mientras la cara de James mostraba una mezcla entre preocupacin y expectacin, la de Sirius Black, era todo un poema.

- Sirius, desea que entre Gryffindor, por favor. - la mirada suplicante de James hizo que Sirius fuera incapaz de negarle nada en aquel momento.

Que Marian venga a Gryffindor, que est en Gryffindor

- GRYFFINDOR! - anunci el sombrero con voz potente. La mesa de los leones estall en aplausos para recibir a su nueva compaera.

- Toma ya! Esa es mi hermana! - James se levant de la mesa como impulsado por un muelle y con el puo en alto - Marian est en Gryffindor, Sir! - zarande un poco a su amigo, pero Sirius ni se dio cuenta.

Sirius qued paralizado en el asiento. En realidad estaba deseando que Marian entrara en Gryffindor porque se lo haba pedido su mejor amigo pero en el momento de or el veredicto del sombrero, su estmago fue sacudido por una punzada. Record con angustia y sorpresa que aquello fue lo mismo que sinti cuando le seleccionaron para la casa Gryffindor. Aquel acontecimiento, le cambi la vida para siempre ya que toda su familia haba pertenecido a la casa Slytherin durante generaciones. l era el primero que rompa aquella antigua tradicin y al volver a sentir la misma sensacin en el momento en que el sombrero anunci que Marian Potter iba a formar parte de la casa Gryffindor, supo que su vida volvera a cambiar para siempre por causa de aquella chica, de Maria Jane Potter.

- Estoy en Gryffindor, Jimmy!- Marian corra hacia su hermano que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Enhorabuena, enana!- grit James cogindola y zarandendola de un lado a otro - No esperaba menos de ti.

Marian estaba feliz junto a sus nuevas amigas que la abrazaban en seal de afecto por haber entrado en Gryffindor. Tambin se acercaron Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew a darle la enhorabuena ya que al fin y al cabo, era la hermana de su amigo, James. A Marian le result extrao que Sirius, siendo el mejor amigo de su hermano, no se hubiera acercado junto con Remus y Peter a felicitarla as que no pudo evitar buscarle con la mirada por toda la mesa. Entre cabezas, manos y cuerpos, le encontr sentado observndola con cara de expectacin e intriga. De repente, el mundo pareci quedar en un segundo plano cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Marian tuvo una sensacin extraa que no se poda comparar ni con el expreso, ni con el castillo, ni con nada que hubiera vivido hasta entonces. Era como si aquel momento, aquel cruce de miradas, fuera a **cambiar su vida para siempre.**


	3. Declaración de Guerra

**CAPTULO 3**

**DECLARACIN DE GUERRA**

Todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus habitaciones al terminar el maravilloso banquete de bienvenida. Mientras Lily, Laura y Alice iban conversando alegremente en direccin a la torre Gryffindor, Marian no dejaba de abrir la boca maravillada por la decoracin del castillo ya que aquello era ms de lo que le haba contado su hermano. Los largos corredores iluminados por candelabros flotantes y flanqueados por estatuas que parecan tener vida propia, las enormes puertas de hierro y madera, los cuadros parlantes y un sin fin de cosas ms fueron las causantes de que, de no ser por Lily, Marian casi cayera por una escalera mvil. Los chicos, que iban un poco ms adelantados, esperaron a que llegara el prefecto de aquel ao, Michael Harrison, un alumno de 5 curso. Marian, maravillada por todo lo que se presentaba a su paso por el castillo, no se percat de que sus nuevas compaeras acababan de detenerse provocando que chocara con ellas. Rascndose la nariz por el golpe, Marian observ que todos los alumnos de su casa estaban congregados en aquel mismo sitio. Siguiendo la mirada de estos hacia arriba, fue a topar con un cuadro enorme donde una Seora muy gorda ataviada con un vestido de seda rosa, berreaba como si la estuvieran ahorcando.

- Por Merln, qu le pasa a esa mujer? exclam Marian para hacerse or entre los chillidos de aquella grotesca mujer. Las tres chicas la miraban divertidas.

- Es la Seora Gorda contest Lily Canta mal eh? Marian afirm con energa.

- Pero porqu estamos parados aqu? volvi a cuestionar la morena.

- Porque tenemos que esperar a que llegue el prefecto para que nos de la contrasea de este ao.

- Contrasea? Marian frunci el ceo pues su hermano no le haba comentado nada acerca de una contrasea.

- Claro, necesitamos decirle a la Seora Gorda una contrasea para que nos deje pasar. Ella es la guardiana de la torre Gryffindor y cuida de que solo entren en ella los alumnos de esta casa - explic Lily ante la sorpresa de Marian.

- Lo malo es que la cambia por lo menos veinte veces al ao y hay que estar preguntando cada dos por tres al prefecto - aadi Alice mirando con resentimiento hacia la Seora Gorda ya que en alguna ocasin se haba visto en un apuro por no acordarse de la contrasea.

En aquel momento lleg el prefecto. Era un chico alto, con el pelo negro como la brea y el semblante serio y responsable propio del cargo.

- Escoba trepadora- pronunci con voz fuerte y clara. En aquel momento, la buena mujer dej de cantar.

- Correcto! Podis entrar y bienvenidos!

El cuadro se abri descubriendo un pequeo pasadizo. Todos cruzaron el minsculo corredor para encontrarse con una sala grande llena de sofs, mesas y sillas de estudio, alfombras que se movan y una hermosa y gran chimenea apagada y limpia ya que, aunque el castillo estaba al norte de Inglaterra, el calor estival an estaba presente en aquella regin del Pas. La sala estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado y al fondo haba tres grandes ventanales. El de en medio, tena un balcn bastante grande. A ambos lados de la sala se situaban unas escaleras de caracol que conducan a las habitaciones. Las de la izquierda iban directas a los dormitorios de los chicos y las de la derecha, a los de las chicas. Era la sala comn de la Casa Gryffindor.

Los chicos entraron los primeros despus del prefecto en la sala comn, acomodndose en los sillones que estaban al lado de la chimenea. Sirius, con un salto acrbata, se tir en su sof preferido dejando poca opcin a sus compaeros para sentarse.

- Ahh! suspir mientras se estiraba en el sof con las manos en la nunca Da gusto volver a casa - James sonri mientras le apartaba para sentarse a su lado. Peter y Remus se acomodaron en los sillones individuales que haba a ambos lados.

- S. Y lo mejor es que la tradicin familiar contina con la seleccin de mi hermana en Gryffindor. Que bien!- James estaba contentsimo - ya la conoceris, es una bomba!

- Pues si es como t... creo que los profesores y personal del colegio no sobreviviran a dos Potter coment Remus en tono jocoso.

- Ah te equivocas. Marian no es tan... llammosle "activa" como yo Remus alz una ceja. James gir la cabeza hacia Sirius, que tena la mirada fija en la chimenea.

- Y a ti que te pasa? - dijo James dndole una colleja para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento - No ests contento por la enana, Sir?

- Au! protest rascndose la cabeza- Claro que s, Jimmy. Es lo que queras no? James afirm con una gran sonrisa.

- Ser divertido. As...

- ... la podrs mantener vigilada no, Potter? Lily duea de un sarcasmo incontrolado, no pudo evitar fijarse en la conversacin que mantenan aquellos cuatro - Por si estalla, digo.

- De qu hablas Evans? James la miraba con los ojos entornados.

- Vale, chicos... no empecis ya el primer da - pidi el siempre conciliador de Remus Lupin.

Despus de aquel pequeo rifi-rafe entre su hermano y la Gryffindor pelirroja, Marian cay en la cuenta de que no tena habitacin, pues las de primero ya se haban juntado por su lado, quedando ella descolgada. Lily, Laura y Alice se fueron hacia las habitaciones y ella, delante del pasadizo que llevaba a las mismas, se qued un poco rezagada sin saber qu hacer o a donde ir.

- Algn problema, Seorita Potter? Marian reconoci aquella pose estirada de la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

- Bueno... la expresin severa de la profesora estaba cohibiendo a Marian hasta el punto de que crea que se le haba olvidado hablar - ... Es que... eh... me he quedado sin habitacin, profesora logr explicar.

- Cmo? Qu extrao... dijo pensativa Voy a revisar las listas porque esto es bastante inslito con un golpe de varita, ante ellas apareci un pergamino que se desdobl solo. La profesora, examinndolo con atencin, mova los ojos de una lnea a otra con avidez Potter, Potter... Aj luego frunci el cejo Mmmm... Marian, desconcertada, no haca ms que mirar de reojo a algunos alumnos curiosos S la afirmacin hizo que Marian centrara su mirada de nuevo en la profesora Efectivamente parece que hay un error pero... - Pero qu! Por Merln, qu vergenza! exclamaba Marian en su interior Bueno, este curso tendr que acomodarse con unas chicas de segundo hasta que solucionemos el problema... S. Mi salvacin . Quedando as, la profesora McGonagall se despidi con un buenas noches. Marian iba a darle la buena noticia a sus amigas, cuando una voz inesperada la sobresalt.

- Que pasa, Potter. No tienes habitacin? En el tren te pas lo mismo, creo recordar. Ts, Probrecita... Que mala suerte!

Sirius Black se acercaba con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos destilando chulera y arrogancia por doquier. Marian desvi su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano, comprobando con decepcin que el nio no se haba enterado de nada pues estaban muy entretenidos criticando el decorado del cielo encantado del Gran Comedor durante el banquete de bienvenida. Al ver que James no tomara parte en aquello, decidi plantarle cara a aquel nio arrogante que deca ser el mejor amigo de su hermano.

- Ya no me llamas, Marian? arremeti alzando la ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. Sirius record que en el tren l le dijo lo mismo a ella.

- Pens en darte una oportunidad de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, pero no merece la pena. l la mir intentado simular cara de asco cosa que dio resultado por los ojos entrecerrados de ella.

- Pirdete, Black! Nadie te ha pedido que ladres - Le espet incapaz de callarse. No poda permitir que ese presumido sabelotodo la avergonzara delante de todos el primer da que pisaba el castillo.

- Tranquila, Potter que seguro que alguien te podr hacer un hueco. La cama de Jimmy es muy grande sabes? De hecho, nos ha contado en el Gran Comedor que cuando eras pequea y tenas miedo por las noches, ibas corriendo a su cama no? Marian volvi a observar a James que segua hablando con los chicos ajeno a lo que estaba diciendo Sirius. Esta me la pagas, Jimmy... pens entornando los ojos. Por otro lado, Sirius ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo dicho. En realidad, no saba porqu lo haba hecho.****

- Largo de aqu, Black! No necesitamos tus sugerencias! Aquel grito sobresalt a los dos Gryffindor que miraron directamente hacia las escaleras donde una Lily colrica bajaba con aires resueltos.

- Mira quien est aqu. Lily yo levanto la mano antes que nadie en clase Evans, vuelve a Hogwarts!

- Vale ya, Black!

Marian no se lo poda creer. Qu haba pasado? Porqu Sirius se comportaba as con ella, despus de lo bien que la trat en el Expreso? Le odiaba! En aquel momento le hubiese torturado all mismo sin importarle las consecuencias. No poda creer que aquel chico abominable fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano. Se haba burlado vilmente de ella en el tren e iba a pagar por ello y con esos pensamientos, Marian sac su varita y apunt a Sirius.

- _Traga b! _-No pudo terminar el hechizo.

- _Expeliarmus!_ -Grit Sirius.

La varita de Marian se despeg de sus manos como si fuese a correr una maratn. Con la mirada fija en su mano que agarraba algo invisible sinti enloquecer de rabia pues si Sirius Black era orgulloso, ella lo era ms y sin pensarlo, corri hacia donde haba cado su varita dispuesta a darle un escarmiento.

- _Pacifficus!_

Michael Harrison, el prefecto de aquel ao, blanda su varita con la respiracin agitada. Toda la sala qued casi inmovilizada durante unos diez segundos que a Sirius le parecieron eternos. Marian lo estaba mirando con una cara de odio que por un momento le estremeci. Se haba portado injustamente con ella, pero la punzada que sinti en el Gran Comedor le asust. Asustar? Nadie asusta a Sirius Black! pens inmediatamente justo antes de que el hechizo dejara de hacer efecto.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! A las habitaciones todo el mundo!

El grito del prefecto no admita rplicas as que todos en silencio y matando con la mirada a Sirius y Marian por haber hecho perder puntos a su Casa, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Sirius mir por un momento a Marian, pero ella tena la cara compungida. Que le pasaba? Porqu pensaba en ella?. No pens que le afectara tanto esa disputa. Definitivamente, la hermana de James era una bomba.

Marian se acomod finalmente en la habitacin de Lily, Laura y Alice. La chica que comparta habitacin con ellas el curso pasado, una tal Lorraine Mitterrand, se march a otra escuela de magia en Francia, la Academia Beauxbatons. Marian no poda evitar estar triste por lo que haba pasado en la sala comn justo su primer da en Hogwarts. Se senta engaada por aquel chico "amable y divertido" que le haba ayudado con su equipaje y sin pedirlo, en el andn 9 y . Del puro coraje, sus ojos se empezaron a empaar sin remedio.

- Tranquila, Marian Lily se acerc a ella posando la mano en su hombro - Sirius y los dems se han comportando as con nosotras desde que entramos en Hogwarts. Pasa de ellos y especialmente de Sirius. l es un rebelde sin causa. No le importa nada. la voz de Lily destilaba una especie de resentimiento que Marian estaba segura nada tena que ver con una opinin general. Deba ser algo ms concreto.

- Ya te ensearemos algunos hechizos para repelerle cuando te moleste dijo Alice con un guio - Aunque es uno de los mejores de la clase de Encantamientos Lily mir a su amiga indignada pues todo el mundo saba que era ella la mejor alumna del profesor Flitwick He dicho uno de los mejores, Lily... no el mejor se defendi Alice al percatarse de la expresin de su amiga Bueno, como te deca, tenemos algunos hechizos que pueden funcionar con esta gentuza.

- Y en esa gentuza incluyes tambin a mi hermano? pregunt Marian con suspicacia.

- Eh, pues... Alice no saba exactamente que decir.

- Bueno, Marian Te gusta la habitacin? - Laura decidi cambiar de tema ya que tema que Marian las tomara por unas desquiciadas obsesivas.

- La verdad es que nunca me la imagin as. Es ms de lo que esperaba Alice agradeci con un guio a Laura el que la salvara del apuro Y, chicas. Muchas gracias por vuestro recibimiento. Sin vosotras hubiese estado muy sola. Y con lo referente a Black, Jimmy y sus amiguitos** la guerra est declarada! **


	4. El Ajedrez Mágico

**CAPTULO 3**

**DECLARACIN DE GUERRA**

Todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus habitaciones al terminar el maravilloso banquete de bienvenida. Mientras Lily, Laura y Alice iban conversando alegremente en direccin a la torre Gryffindor, Marian no dejaba de abrir la boca maravillada por la decoracin del castillo ya que aquello era ms de lo que le haba contado su hermano. Los largos corredores iluminados por candelabros flotantes y flanqueados por estatuas que parecan tener vida propia, las enormes puertas de hierro y madera, los cuadros parlantes y un sin fin de cosas ms fueron las causantes de que, de no ser por Lily, Marian casi cayera por una escalera mvil. Los chicos, que iban un poco ms adelantados, esperaron a que llegara el prefecto de aquel ao, Michael Harrison, un alumno de 5 curso. Marian, maravillada por todo lo que se presentaba a su paso por el castillo, no se percat de que sus nuevas compaeras acababan de detenerse provocando que chocara con ellas. Rascndose la nariz por el golpe, Marian observ que todos los alumnos de su casa estaban congregados en aquel mismo sitio. Siguiendo la mirada de estos hacia arriba, fue a topar con un cuadro enorme donde una Seora muy gorda ataviada con un vestido de seda rosa, berreaba como si la estuvieran ahorcando.

- Por Merln, qu le pasa a esa mujer? exclam Marian para hacerse or entre los chillidos de aquella grotesca mujer. Las tres chicas la miraban divertidas.

- Es la Seora Gorda contest Lily Canta mal eh? Marian afirm con energa.

- Pero porqu estamos parados aqu? volvi a cuestionar la morena.

- Porque tenemos que esperar a que llegue el prefecto para que nos de la contrasea de este ao.

- Contrasea? Marian frunci el ceo pues su hermano no le haba comentado nada acerca de una contrasea.

- Claro, necesitamos decirle a la Seora Gorda una contrasea para que nos deje pasar. Ella es la guardiana de la torre Gryffindor y cuida de que solo entren en ella los alumnos de esta casa - explic Lily ante la sorpresa de Marian.

- Lo malo es que la cambia por lo menos veinte veces al ao y hay que estar preguntando cada dos por tres al prefecto - aadi Alice mirando con resentimiento hacia la Seora Gorda ya que en alguna ocasin se haba visto en un apuro por no acordarse de la contrasea.

En aquel momento lleg el prefecto. Era un chico alto, con el pelo negro como la brea y el semblante serio y responsable propio del cargo.

- Escoba trepadora- pronunci con voz fuerte y clara. En aquel momento, la buena mujer dej de cantar.

- Correcto! Podis entrar y bienvenidos!

El cuadro se abri descubriendo un pequeo pasadizo. Todos cruzaron el minsculo corredor para encontrarse con una sala grande llena de sofs, mesas y sillas de estudio, alfombras que se movan y una hermosa y gran chimenea apagada y limpia ya que, aunque el castillo estaba al norte de Inglaterra, el calor estival an estaba presente en aquella regin del Pas. La sala estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado y al fondo haba tres grandes ventanales. El de en medio, tena un balcn bastante grande. A ambos lados de la sala se situaban unas escaleras de caracol que conducan a las habitaciones. Las de la izquierda iban directas a los dormitorios de los chicos y las de la derecha, a los de las chicas. Era la sala comn de la Casa Gryffindor.

Los chicos entraron los primeros despus del prefecto en la sala comn, acomodndose en los sillones que estaban al lado de la chimenea. Sirius, con un salto acrbata, se tir en su sof preferido dejando poca opcin a sus compaeros para sentarse.

- Ahh! suspir mientras se estiraba en el sof con las manos en la nunca Da gusto volver a casa - James sonri mientras le apartaba para sentarse a su lado. Peter y Remus se acomodaron en los sillones individuales que haba a ambos lados.

- S. Y lo mejor es que la tradicin familiar contina con la seleccin de mi hermana en Gryffindor. Que bien!- James estaba contentsimo - ya la conoceris, es una bomba!

- Pues si es como t... creo que los profesores y personal del colegio no sobreviviran a dos Potter coment Remus en tono jocoso.

- Ah te equivocas. Marian no es tan... llammosle "activa" como yo Remus alz una ceja. James gir la cabeza hacia Sirius, que tena la mirada fija en la chimenea.

- Y a ti que te pasa? - dijo James dndole una colleja para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento - No ests contento por la enana, Sir?

- Au! protest rascndose la cabeza- Claro que s, Jimmy. Es lo que queras no? James afirm con una gran sonrisa.

- Ser divertido. As...

- ... la podrs mantener vigilada no, Potter? Lily duea de un sarcasmo incontrolado, no pudo evitar fijarse en la conversacin que mantenan aquellos cuatro - Por si estalla, digo.

- De qu hablas Evans? James la miraba con los ojos entornados.

- Vale, chicos... no empecis ya el primer da - pidi el siempre conciliador de Remus Lupin.

Despus de aquel pequeo rifi-rafe entre su hermano y la Gryffindor pelirroja, Marian cay en la cuenta de que no tena habitacin, pues las de primero ya se haban juntado por su lado, quedando ella descolgada. Lily, Laura y Alice se fueron hacia las habitaciones y ella, delante del pasadizo que llevaba a las mismas, se qued un poco rezagada sin saber qu hacer o a donde ir.

- Algn problema, Seorita Potter? Marian reconoci aquella pose estirada de la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

- Bueno... la expresin severa de la profesora estaba cohibiendo a Marian hasta el punto de que crea que se le haba olvidado hablar - ... Es que... eh... me he quedado sin habitacin, profesora logr explicar.

- Cmo? Qu extrao... dijo pensativa Voy a revisar las listas porque esto es bastante inslito con un golpe de varita, ante ellas apareci un pergamino que se desdobl solo. La profesora, examinndolo con atencin, mova los ojos de una lnea a otra con avidez Potter, Potter... Aj luego frunci el cejo Mmmm... Marian, desconcertada, no haca ms que mirar de reojo a algunos alumnos curiosos S la afirmacin hizo que Marian centrara su mirada de nuevo en la profesora Efectivamente parece que hay un error pero... - Pero qu! Por Merln, qu vergenza! exclamaba Marian en su interior Bueno, este curso tendr que acomodarse con unas chicas de segundo hasta que solucionemos el problema... S. Mi salvacin . Quedando as, la profesora McGonagall se despidi con un buenas noches. Marian iba a darle la buena noticia a sus amigas, cuando una voz inesperada la sobresalt.

- Que pasa, Potter. No tienes habitacin? En el tren te pas lo mismo, creo recordar. Ts, Probrecita... Que mala suerte!

Sirius Black se acercaba con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos destilando chulera y arrogancia por doquier. Marian desvi su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano, comprobando con decepcin que el nio no se haba enterado de nada pues estaban muy entretenidos criticando el decorado del cielo encantado del Gran Comedor durante el banquete de bienvenida. Al ver que James no tomara parte en aquello, decidi plantarle cara a aquel nio arrogante que deca ser el mejor amigo de su hermano.

- Ya no me llamas, Marian? arremeti alzando la ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. Sirius record que en el tren l le dijo lo mismo a ella.

- Pens en darte una oportunidad de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, pero no merece la pena. l la mir intentado simular cara de asco cosa que dio resultado por los ojos entrecerrados de ella.

- Pirdete, Black! Nadie te ha pedido que ladres - Le espet incapaz de callarse. No poda permitir que ese presumido sabelotodo la avergonzara delante de todos el primer da que pisaba el castillo.

- Tranquila, Potter que seguro que alguien te podr hacer un hueco. La cama de Jimmy es muy grande sabes? De hecho, nos ha contado en el Gran Comedor que cuando eras pequea y tenas miedo por las noches, ibas corriendo a su cama no? Marian volvi a observar a James que segua hablando con los chicos ajeno a lo que estaba diciendo Sirius. Esta me la pagas, Jimmy... pens entornando los ojos. Por otro lado, Sirius ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo dicho. En realidad, no saba porqu lo haba hecho.****

- Largo de aqu, Black! No necesitamos tus sugerencias! Aquel grito sobresalt a los dos Gryffindor que miraron directamente hacia las escaleras donde una Lily colrica bajaba con aires resueltos.

- Mira quien est aqu. Lily yo levanto la mano antes que nadie en clase Evans, vuelve a Hogwarts!

- Vale ya, Black!

Marian no se lo poda creer. Qu haba pasado? Porqu Sirius se comportaba as con ella, despus de lo bien que la trat en el Expreso? Le odiaba! En aquel momento le hubiese torturado all mismo sin importarle las consecuencias. No poda creer que aquel chico abominable fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano. Se haba burlado vilmente de ella en el tren e iba a pagar por ello y con esos pensamientos, Marian sac su varita y apunt a Sirius.

- _Traga b! _-No pudo terminar el hechizo.

- _Expeliarmus!_ -Grit Sirius.

La varita de Marian se despeg de sus manos como si fuese a correr una maratn. Con la mirada fija en su mano que agarraba algo invisible sinti enloquecer de rabia pues si Sirius Black era orgulloso, ella lo era ms y sin pensarlo, corri hacia donde haba cado su varita dispuesta a darle un escarmiento.

- _Pacifficus!_

Michael Harrison, el prefecto de aquel ao, blanda su varita con la respiracin agitada. Toda la sala qued casi inmovilizada durante unos diez segundos que a Sirius le parecieron eternos. Marian lo estaba mirando con una cara de odio que por un momento le estremeci. Se haba portado injustamente con ella, pero la punzada que sinti en el Gran Comedor le asust. Asustar? Nadie asusta a Sirius Black! pens inmediatamente justo antes de que el hechizo dejara de hacer efecto.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! A las habitaciones todo el mundo!

El grito del prefecto no admita rplicas as que todos en silencio y matando con la mirada a Sirius y Marian por haber hecho perder puntos a su Casa, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Sirius mir por un momento a Marian, pero ella tena la cara compungida. Que le pasaba? Porqu pensaba en ella?. No pens que le afectara tanto esa disputa. Definitivamente, la hermana de James era una bomba.

Marian se acomod finalmente en la habitacin de Lily, Laura y Alice. La chica que comparta habitacin con ellas el curso pasado, una tal Lorraine Mitterrand, se march a otra escuela de magia en Francia, la Academia Beauxbatons. Marian no poda evitar estar triste por lo que haba pasado en la sala comn justo su primer da en Hogwarts. Se senta engaada por aquel chico "amable y divertido" que le haba ayudado con su equipaje y sin pedirlo, en el andn 9 y . Del puro coraje, sus ojos se empezaron a empaar sin remedio.

- Tranquila, Marian Lily se acerc a ella posando la mano en su hombro - Sirius y los dems se han comportando as con nosotras desde que entramos en Hogwarts. Pasa de ellos y especialmente de Sirius. l es un rebelde sin causa. No le importa nada. la voz de Lily destilaba una especie de resentimiento que Marian estaba segura nada tena que ver con una opinin general. Deba ser algo ms concreto.

- Ya te ensearemos algunos hechizos para repelerle cuando te moleste dijo Alice con un guio - Aunque es uno de los mejores de la clase de Encantamientos Lily mir a su amiga indignada pues todo el mundo saba que era ella la mejor alumna del profesor Flitwick He dicho uno de los mejores, Lily... no el mejor se defendi Alice al percatarse de la expresin de su amiga Bueno, como te deca, tenemos algunos hechizos que pueden funcionar con esta gentuza.

- Y en esa gentuza incluyes tambin a mi hermano? pregunt Marian con suspicacia.

- Eh, pues... Alice no saba exactamente que decir.

- Bueno, Marian Te gusta la habitacin? - Laura decidi cambiar de tema ya que tema que Marian las tomara por unas desquiciadas obsesivas.

- La verdad es que nunca me la imagin as. Es ms de lo que esperaba Alice agradeci con un guio a Laura el que la salvara del apuro Y, chicas. Muchas gracias por vuestro recibimiento. Sin vosotras hubiese estado muy sola. Y con lo referente a Black, Jimmy y sus amiguitos** la guerra est declarada! **


	5. Clase de Vuelo

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**CLASE DE VUELO**

Después de la partida, Sirius se estuvo riendo de Marian siempre que tenía ocasión, recordándole a cada momento el fallo que tuvo al final en la partida de ajedrez mágico, pero ella decidió ignorarle. Una nueva semana comenzaba y aún no había dado la primera clase de todas las asignaturas. Por el momento, La clase que más le gustaba era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por el contrario, tanto Pociones como Herbología le parecían un rollo. En lo referente a clase de vuelo la cosa fue diferente y extraña.

-Bueno chicas, me voy - Decía Marian mientras se levantaba de la mesa aún con cereales de avena en la boca y por la túnica.

- Marian, ¡tienes cereales por todas partes! – le dijo Lily en un tono más maternal que otra cosa.

-bueno, ya me limpio por el camino. ¡¡Que no llego!!

La puntualidad no era el fuerte de Marian. Mientras ella corría por el gran comedor quitándose los restos de cereales, Sirius la miraba divertido desde su silla.

- ¡Sir!- Le dijo James mientras le daba una colleja.

- ¡¡ay Jimmy!!- el golpe le había pillado desprevenido.

-atiende anda, estamos pensando en gastarle una broma a los de Slytherin de 3º por haber hecho que el profesor Slughorn nos quitara 10 puntos a Griffindor en la clase de Pociones del viernes pasado-Comentó Peter.

- asqueroso Fish… -bramó James con venganza.

- chicos, vamos a clase - Dijo Remus. Acababa de sonar la campana.

La primera clase de la mañana fue historia la magia. El profesor que la impartía era Cuthbert Binns. Era el único profesor/fantasma de la escuela. Llevaba impartiendo esa clase desde la época de los titanes por lo menos y lo más emocionante que ocurría en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, la cual realizaba a través de la pizarra. Tenía un aspecto viejo y consumido y por ello se decía que no se había dado cuenta de que había muerto. Los chicos no soportaban la clase ya que no les importaban nada la historia de los dragones, las fénix y demás gente ya muerta y obsoleta.

-¡¡qué rollo!! Le dijo James a Sirius tirándose en cima de su ejemplar de "una Historia de la Magia"- yo quiero estar ahí abajo, en clase de vuelo.

Clase de vuelo ¿No tenía clase de vuelo "la enana" ahora? se preguntó Sirius a si mismo. Quiero ver como se empotra contra el suelo al montar por primera vez en escoba ¡debe ser genial! . Sirius estaba mirando divertido a la ventana, pero sin ver nada.

-¡Sir! Es Marian, ¡claro! No me acordaba de que hoy tenía su primera clase de vuelo. Menos mal que me he puesto cerca de la ventana, así la veré bien.

Sirius sintió un poco de envidia por el sitio privilegiado que ocupaba James en la ventana, ya que él desde su sitio no podía ver nada.

- la clase es conjunta con los idotas de Slytherin- dijo James entornando los ojos- jaja, hay un chiquillo que se ha caído. ¡Qué torpe que es el pobre! Marian le esta ayudando a…

-¡¡Señor Potter!! ¿Podría contarnos qué hay de gracioso en la ventana para que nos podamos reír todos?- dijo de repente el profesor Binns apareciendo fuera de la ventana.

- aaahhh!!!- James dio un respingo en el asiento echándose hacia atrás.

- ¡ay Jimmy, quita! que al final me vas a hacer caer también- dijo Sirius intentando mantener el equilibrio, ya que James le había empujado por el susto.

En aquel momento, el profesor atravesó el grueso muro del castillo y se situó en frente suyo.

- estoy esperando Potter- la cara del fantasma se había tornado de un azul muy oscuro, fruto del enfado.

- ehh… - James se quedó en blanco.

- había una lechuza dando vueltas sin parar, parecía herida, por eso estábamos mirando, por si le pasaba algo grave - salió Sirius al paso guiñándole un ojo a James.

El profesor Binns tenía una especial debilidad por las lechuzas mensajeras, por eso se le ocurrió a Sirius esa excusa. El profesor se acercó a la ventana, y posteriormente les miró con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada. Sirius y James se pusieron colorados por los tremendos esfuerzos que estaban haciendo para aguantarse la risa, pero a James se le escapó una carcajada y…

- bien, bien. Potter, cámbiele el sitio a Black.- ordenó el profesor Binns.

Sirius no podía creer su suerte, iba a poder estar en la ventana, aunque le daba pena por su amigo, porque al fin y al cabo era su hermana…

- yo te comento lo que va pasando. ¿Ok?-dijo Sirius a James aprovechando que no miraba el profesor Binns.

-maldito profesor… vale, cuéntamelo todo porfa Sir, pero que no te descubra ese espectro.

- no te preocupes.- Dijo Sirius en tono tranquilizador mientras miraba por la ventana- también está el imbécil de mi hermano Regulus. No se le da mal volar, pero es un poco fantasmilla…

- bua, seguro que mi hermana vuela mejor que él- dijo James con prepotencia.

Mientras abajo, en clase de vuelo, los alumnos estaban situados a la izquierda de cada una de sus escobas, las cuales estaban reposadas en el suelo.

- ¡buenos días alumnos! Soy la profesora Hooch.- la profesora tenía el pelo corto canoso, era bajita y sus ojos se parecían a los de un halcón pues eran amarillos. La mujer tenía cara de velocidad.

- Buenos días profesora Hooch- contestaron todos a la vez.

- Bienvenidos a clase de vuelo. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es poneros al lado izquierdo de vuestras escobas, estirar el brazo derecho justo encima y gritad ¡¡ARRIBA!!

Todos empezaron a hacer lo que dijo la profesora, pero ninguno conseguía que su escoba fuese a la mano. Marian esperó a ver la reacción de los demás antes de intentarlo ella. Al ver a todos haciendo enormes intentos porque las escobas les hiciesen caso sin ningún resultado, soltó una carcajada.

- ¡¡Señorita Potter!! Dijo la profesora Hooch seriamente- veo que se lo está pasando muy bien viendo a sus compañeros. Entonces he de suponer que ya sabrá como hacer que la escoba vaya a su mano sin problemas ¿no?-Marian se moría de la vergüenza. Todos los alumnos de Slytherin se estaban riendo. Todos menos uno - Pues bien, háganos una demostración de lo "lista" que es usted en clase de vuelo.

Mientras, en el aula de Historia de la Magia…

- ¿qué está pasando Sir?- Preguntó James lo más bajo que pudo.

- Me parece que tu querida hermanita se ha pasado de lista y la profesora Hooch la va a hacer probar la "llamada de la escoba" sola y delante de toda la clase. Todos los de Slytherin se están burlando… Pero mi hermano no… qué raro… pensó Sirius extrañado.

- ¡Está perdida! ¡No sabe hacerlo!- Dijo James con preocupación.

La mirada de la profesora Hooch estaba cargada de resentimiento. La había pillado riéndose y ahora se reiría todo el mundo de ella. Estaba roja como un tomate.

- estamos esperando Señorita Potter- dijo la profesora Hooch con impaciencia.

Marian miró a la escoba con decisión y seguridad.

- ¡¡ARRIBA!!

La escoba ascendió del suelo a la velocidad de un rayo yendo a parar a su mano. Todos se sorprendieron mucho. Marian miró a la escoba con una gran sonrisa, como si le estuviese dando las gracias por haberla salvado de esa situación. La profesora Hooch no se lo explicaba, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que esto mismo le había ocurrido con otro chico el curso pasado, pues el último alumno que hizo tal cosa fue…James Potter, su hermano.

- ¡Jimmy, le ha ocurrido lo mismo que a ti el año pasado! ¡La escoba ha subido como un rayo a su mano!- dijo Sirius muy sorprendido y más eufórico de lo que quería.

- ¡¿si?!- James no se lo creía, pero se sintió muy orgulloso de que su hermana hubiese heredado también grandes cualidades voladoras como él. ¿Valdría para jugar al quidditch?

- ahora se disponen a volar- dijo Sirius- A ver como lo hace pensó para sí mismo con un toque de malicia.

La profesora Hooch siguió con la lección y Marian se quedó alucinada por lo que le había pasado.

—Bien, a mi señal, dais una fuerte patada al suelo —dijo la profesora—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un poco luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados...

Un chico de Griffindor, temeroso por quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes del pitido

— ¡Vuelve, niño! —gritó, pero él seguía subiendo sin poder parar la escoba. Estaba fuera de control– esperad aquí, voy a por mi escoba- dijo la profesora Hooch mientras corría hacia el castillo.

Sirius no hacía más que reírse ante la escena que se presentaba en el campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch, que era donde se impartía la clase de vuelo.

- al chico de antes le ha tocado una escoba defectuosa y está volando como loco. ¡Le va a tirar!- dijo Sirius un tanto divertido- un momento, me parece que tu hermana tiene intención de ayudarle - eso ya no le parecía tan divertido.

- ¿Que va a hacer, qué?- preguntó Peter desde el pupitre de al lado.

- ¡Pero si nunca ha volado! Por lo que más quieras Sir, déjame un huequito para ver - le dijo James estirándose cada vez más hacia la ventana.

Marian vio la cara pálida y asustada de aquel chico, mirando como se alejaba cada vez más del terreno, lo vio gritar y deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba, la cual no podía controlar. Sin pensarlo, se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió para ayudarle. El aire agitaba su pelo y como un relámpago empujó su escoba un poquito más, para llegar donde estaba el chico. La escoba se había vuelto loca y estaba a punto de tirarle al suelo.

- ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!-

Marian vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la escoba había tirado finalmente a al chico y este comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo al chico, con el viento silbando en sus orejas y mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban.

- ¡¡VOY!! - Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, le cogió por la túnica. Enderezó su escoba y comenzó a descender suavemente sobre la hierba con el chico temblando pero a salvo.

- ¡SÍ!- gritaron Sirius y James a la vez.

- Señor Black, Señor Potter, ¡¡FUERA DE CLASE!!

Ambos salieron de clase cabizbajos para disimular ante el profesor. Siempre hacían lo mismo para intentar despertar algún remordimiento de conciencia en ellos para conseguir que el castigo fuese menor o directamente que no existiese. Cuando salieron y cerraron la puerta, empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- ¿has visto que cara tenía el espectro? ¡Se había puesto azul!- dijo Sirius sin parar de reírse.

- Ya ves, menudo personaje. Seguro que nos hará copiar trescientas veces la lección - ambos se volvieron a mirar y… otra vez a reír.

- Oye, la que ha estado genial ha sido tu hermana. ¿De verdad que no sabe volar?- preguntó Sirius sin creer que la chica pudiese hacerlo tan bien.

- No, para nada- Sirius le miró incrédulo- en serio Sir, nunca le ha llamado la atención el volar en escoba.

- Jolín, pues para ser la primera vez…

- ¿Es increíble verdad? – dijo James ilusionado- Sería una buena jugadora de Quidditch- Sirius torció el gesto.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! Es buena con la escoba, pero no tanto como para entrar en un equipo de quidditch.

- Tú dale tiempo- James miraba a la nada cuando dijo estas palabras. Luego salió de su ensimismamiento- debe de estar apunto de acabar su clase. ¿Vamos a verla?

Dicho y hecho. Ambos se dirigieron hacia los campos de entrenamiento de quidditch, donde se impartían las clases de vuelo. Cuando llegaron, faltaban cinco minutos para acabar la clase y vieron que Marian estaba volando, como todos sus compañeros, a poca altura. Nadie le había dicho a la profesora Hooch cómo había bajado Neville de las alturas. Simplemente dejaron que Marian se explicara. La morena dijo que hubo un momento en que la escoba se quedó quieta comenzando a bajar tranquilamente hacia el suelo pero la profesora, no parecía tener cara de convencimiento, más bien, de lo contrario. El chiquillo seguía con la cara blanca y no volvió a coger una escoba en toda la clase.

- bien, muy bien alumnos. ¡Se acabó la clase por hoy!- dijo la Profesora Hooch después de hacer sonar su silbato.

Los chicos dejaron las escobas del colegio colocadas en un montón y se marcharon hacia el castillo. Marian iba hablando con Regulus Black y Sirius puso mala cara ante esa escena. James se dio cuenta y lo atribuyó rápidamente a la mala relación que mantenían los dos hermanos.

- qué bien vuelas. –dijo Regulus muy sorprendido- ya habías volado antes ¿no?

- ¡Qué va! Es la primera vez que cojo una escoba.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad!- exclamó él abriendo los ojos de par en par. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.- entonces debo decirte que lo que has hecho con ese chico ha sido una pasada.

- Ah, bueno. Como nadie hacía nada para ayudarle y el chico lo estaba pasando fatal…- ella intentaba restarle importancia.

- ¡Muchas gracias Potter! Si no llegas a salvarme ahora estaría en la enfermería- el chico al que había ayudado se acercó a ellos.

- No hay de qué…- no sabía su nombre.

- Rowland, Neville Rowland- se apresuró a estrecharle la mano.

Neville era más o menos de la estatura de Marian, tenía el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro y lo llevaba peinado con una raya al lado. Era un chico delgado y con la mirada un poco perdida pero su aspecto era bonachón.

- ¿Rowland? ¿Eres familia de Alice Rowland?- preguntó ella confusa.

- Sí. Soy su hermano.

- Jajaja. ¡Vaya vaya!- exclamó Marian- hemos coincidido en primero tres hermanos de alumnos de segundo. ¡Qué coincidencia!- Neville miró sin entender- sí Neville, es que Regulus es el hermano de Sirius Black y yo soy hermana de James Potter- Regulus se puso nervioso y se apresuró a despedirse.- ¿Pero ya te vas?- preguntó Marian.

- Eee sí. Bueno, lo siento- tenía bastante prisa- luego nos vemos. Se marchó casi corriendo.

- Bueno, bueno… ¡aquí tenemos a nuestra pequeña heroína!- Marian se dio la vuelta y vio que James y Sirius se dirigían hacia ellos. ¿Porqué no habrá esperado Regulus a su hermano? se preguntó muy extrañada.

- ¡Pero Jimmy! como has sabido…

- Porque tu hermanito lo sabe todo - le pellizcó suavemente su pequeña nariz.

- ¡Ay, quita!- dijo ella apartándole la mano. Luego vio que Neville estaba callado esperando a ser presentado- perdona Neville. Te presento a James Potter, mi hermano y a Sirius Black, el hermano de Regulus.

- El chico que se acaba de ir ¿no?- preguntó Neville señalando a Regulus, el cual se había perdido ya en la distancia. ella afirmó con la cabeza- encantado de conoceros- les estrechó la mano- bueno Marian, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos en Pociones!

Otro que la llama Marian…lo hace aposta, ¡seguro! pensó Sirius.

- ¿vamos al comedor?- preguntó James- Marian y Sirius asintieron.

- Parece que se te da mejor volar en escoba que jugar al ajedrez mágico ¿eh Potter? - preguntó Sirius con cierta guasa carente de malicia.

- Y a ti se te da muy bien hacer el tonto y presumir de ello - le contestó ella sacándole la lengua. Él le guiñó un ojo- ¡que no me guiñes Black! ¡qué cansino!- en aquel momento James se paró en seco.

- ¡Ay! Tengo que ir a clase de Historia de la Magia a por la cartera- recordó. Echó una mirada a su amigo para pedirle que fuera con él, pero este se estaba atando los cordones. Luego miró a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros-bueno, nos vemos en el comedor.

- ¡Hasta luego Jimmy!- dijo Marian.

- ¿Pero ha dónde va Jimmy?- exclamó Sirius cuando se levantó. Ni se había dado cuenta. Ella entornó los ojos molesta porque Sirius siguiese llamando a su hermano "Jimmy".

Volvían a estar en una situación bastante incómoda. Desde la mañana en King´s Cross no habían vuelto a estar solos.

- ¿vamos? - le preguntó Sirius cogiendo los libros que había dejado en el suelo para atarse los zapatos. Ella asintió. Estuvieron callados durante un largo rato mientras caminaban. Ambos se miraban de reojo, pero no decían nada. El horno no estaba para bollos, así que guardar silencio era lo mejor pero, como no, Sirius no podía estar callado más de dos minutos.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes volar así…?- le preguntó definitivamente.

- ¿Así de bien?- se apresuró Marian a terminar la frase. Él sonrió ante la observación y ella le correspondió con el mismo gesto - la verdad es que nunca había cogido una escoba.

- Pues el rescate de Rowland estuvo muy curioso.

- Lo visteis desde la venta de clase de Historia de la Magia ¿no?- preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- Sí - volvieron a sumirse en un silencio incómodo que al cabo de unos minutos volvió a romper Sirius.- Pues si sigues así seguro que bordas el examen de final de curso.

A ella le sorprendió muchísimo la actitud de Sirius. Era como si fuese otra persona cuando estaban solos. Una especie de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Iba a pronunciar estas palabras en alto cuando se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo otras.

- si quieres, puedes venir a verlo por ti mismo en junio- Sirius se paró. No se espera esa propuesta… ni ella tampoco. La respuesta de Sirius fue casi inmediata.

- Pues claro que iré. Será divertido - ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y Marian torció la cara al notar que se estaba poniendo un poco roja.

Al llegar al comedor, cada uno buscó a sus amigos. Los chicos estaban sentados hacia la mitad de la mesa y las chicas un poco más allá.

- Bueno Black. Recuerda que me lo has prometido ¿eh?- dijo ella se soslayo.

- **Lo prometido es deuda. **- Él le guiñó un ojo y se fueron con sus respectivos amigos.


	6. Preparativos

**CAPITULO 6**

**PREPARATIVOS**

Por fin se acercaba la fiesta de Halloween. Para Marian era una de sus fiestas preferidas. La noche de las brujas, de los hechizos…en definitiva, la gran fiesta de la magia. Ella y sus amigas habían pensado disfrazarse las cuatro iguales, pero aún no sabían de qué. Los chicos, por el contrario, lo tenían bastante claro.

Todos estaban en la sala común. Las chicas hacían los deberes mientras los chicos ganduleaban en los sillones de la chimenea jugando al ajedrez mágico. Lily tenía la nariz pegada en su libro de Historia de la Magia, pues tenía el presentimiento de que al día siguiente, el profesor Binns les iba a preguntar la lección del día anterior. Laura estaba intentando realizar una poción encogedora, pero le resultaba muy difícil ya que no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba un ingrediente. Remus la estaba mirando desde los sillones y en más de una ocasión dudó si debía levantarse para decirle el ingrediente que le faltaba ya que a él se le daba muy bien la asignatura de Pociones, pero no lo hizo por no quedar mal delante de sus amigos. Marian estaba enfrasca en la lectura de un libro titulado "Magos y brujas de ayer y hoy" y Alice intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes de Herbología, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil ya que el libro de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos" era un peñazo insoportable.

- ¡qué vagos son!- dijo Alice mirándoles con cara de desesperación.

- si, y lo peor es que después sacan muy buenas notas, sobretodo Sirius que es el más vago de todos- dijo Lily con resentimiento. Al fin y al cabo estaba celosa, pues ella sacaba buenas notas gracias a su esfuerzo diario mientras que James y Sirius sacaban las mismas notas que ella sin hacer nada.

- no te preocupes Lil, a la larga tú serás la que sigas sacando buenas notas, mientras que ellos "pincharán", porque no han aprendido nada. No se puede vivir de las rentas eternamente- gracias al razonamiento que le acababa de dar Alice, la expresión de Lily se transformó una cara más alegre.

- eso espero Al, eso espero- y siguió estudiando, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara.

Alice se dio cuenta de que James Potter estaba mirando a Lily de reojo y de vez en cuando se reía discretamente, sin que le vieran sus amigos. ese chico es odioso, se está riendo de Lily porque está estudiando. No se lo voy a decir porque sino se puede armar lío, pero es un imbécil pensó Alice mientras le miraba conteniendo las ganas de echarle una maldición en ese momento.

- ¿qué tal te va en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Mari?- le preguntó Laura con curiosidad al cesar en su intento porque le saliese la pócima bien.- ¡Marian!- no la había oído, estaba absorta en la lectura. Marian dio un brinco en la silla.

- ¡si, perdona!- En ese momento Sirius la estaba mirando mientras Peter les contaba que la profesora Hooch le tenía manía. Al ver la reacción de ella por no enterarse de la pregunta de su amiga, soltó una carcajada.

- ¿de qué te ríes Sir?- preguntó Remus, el cual se había dado cuenta de la situación. Sirius no podía decir el motivo de su risa, ya que de cara a sus amigos, Marian no le caía bien.

- ¡de quién me voy a reír! ¡Pues del pequeño Peter! Ts, ts, ts…Tienes que aprender a ganarte a los profesores Petigrew.

- Habló la voz de la experiencia…- repuso James. Sirius se quedó pensativo por el comentario de James, haciendo como si le importara pero le miró con cara de guasa y los cuatro empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

En ese momento quien estaba mirando ahora a Sirius era Marian. Este se dio cuenta y Marian giró la cabeza bruscamente deseando que no hubiese sido muy descarada, pues estaba en guerra con él y no podía confraternizar con el enemigo, por mucho que lo apreciase su hermano James. En la boca de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y digna, pues le encantaba ser el centro de atención y si lo podía ser de Marian Potter, mejor que mejor. Esa chica le caía bien a pesar de su gran temperamento.

- ¿de qué nos disfrazamos para Halloween chicas?- preguntó Lily al acabar de estudiar dejando caer su cuerpo en la mesa.

- no lo sé, llevo pensándolo desde hace unos días… pero es que ¡no se me ocurre nada!- exclamó Alice con desesperación mientras cerraba su libro de Herbología.

- bueno, algo se nos ocurrirá. Aún falta tres días para la fiesta- dijo Marian despreocupadamente mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

- sí, pero hay que pedirle a alguien de 3º que nos vaya a comprar las cosas que necesitamos para los disfraces a Hogsmeade.- comentó Laura llevándose la mano a la cara y pensando quien podría ser el candidato.

- eso es fácil, se lo pediré a Frank Longbottom- dijo Marian como la cosa más normal del mundo. Alice se puso roja, pues desde hacía tiempo, el chico le gustaba.

- mejor que se lo pida Alice…- dijo Laura guiñándole un ojo a la aludida.

- pero que tonterías dices Lauri- repuso ella ofendida.

- venga Laura, deja a la pobre chica – dijo Marian divertida

- a Alice la gusta Frank…

- calla Lil!!- exclamó ella. Su cara roja la delató.

Mientras, los chicos, al acabar las partidas de ajedrez mágico, se sentaron en los sofás y empezaron a pensar en la inminente fiesta de Halloween.

-¡ey! ¡Ya se cómo puedo conseguir los disfraces!- exclamó James incorporándose del sofá.- pero necesitaré vuestra ayuda.

- ¡cuenta conmigo Jimmy!- dijo Sirius levantándose también del sofá y adivinando las intenciones de su amigo.

- vale, venid a la habitación y os seguiré contando el plan. ¡Va a ser muy divertido!- los tres se dirigieron a las habitaciones mientras las chicas se les quedaban mirando con caras largas.

- buenas noches Jimmy...- dijo Marian. Pero su hermano no se dio cuenta de lo que le decía y siguió hablando animadamente con sus amigos hacia las habitaciones. Se quedó muy seria, parecía que tenía ganas de llorar y Lily se dio cuenta.

- ¡uff! Ha sido una tarde dura chicas. ¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó Lily.

- sí- contestaron las demás. A los pocos minutos estaban disfrutando de un sueño reparador.

Al día siguiente, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. A Laura, Alice y Lily se les había ocurrido un posible disfraz para Halloween en clase de Transformaciones. Al salir, buscaron a Marian para contárselo.

- Es un rollo esto de que Marian esté un curso por debajo- dijo Alice mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

- Sí. La pobre me ha dicho alguna vez que se aburre bastante en las clases y que muchas veces ha deseado estar en nuestro curso - comentó Lily.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma…- dijo Laura señalando hacia una escalera en la que bajaba a toda prisa una chica brincando y esquivando a la gente.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¡tengo una idea para los disfraces!- les dijo Marian cuando llegó donde estaban casi sin respiración.

- Nosotras también teníamos una…- Lily intentó contársela, pero fue interrumpida por Marian.

- Porfa, ¿me dejáis contar la mía primero?-las tres se miraron. Marian era como su hermana pequeña y cuando ponía esa carita de ilusión por algo, no se le podía negar nada.

- ¡Cuéntanos!

- Podemos disfrazarnos de… ¡zombis!- exclamó como si hubiese encontrado la solución contra la caída del pelo (en el mundo mágico también existía ese problema y tampoco había solución).

Las chicas se quedaron pensando, no sin estar sorprendidas por la propuesta. Cada una tenía la mirada perdida hacia un punto del corredor y mientras, Marian las miraba con impaciencia por saber qué les parecía la idea. Al fin Lily salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Marian con una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- ¡estaremos horribles de zombis! Esos son muertos vivientes ¿no?- Marian asintió con la cabeza. Estaba emocionada y no se había percatado de que Lily la estaba contestando de una forma poco entusiasta hacia la idea.

- Pues yo no lo veo mal Lil- repuso Alice guiñándole un ojo a Marian en señal de complicidad.

- A mi tampoco me parece mal- continuó Laura apoyando el gesto que acababa de tener Alice.

Lily miró a las tres durante un momento si saber que contestar y finalmente tornó la cabeza hacia arriba con gesto de resignación.

- Vale, vale, habéis ganado. Nos disfrazaremos de zombis.

Las tres empezaron a reírse y a hablar sobre cómo conseguirían los disfraces mientras se dirigían al gran comedor para almorzar.

- ya veréis que bien nos lo vamos a pasar, será muy divertido- dijo Marian mientras daba saltos de alegría.

- Seguro que sí- afirmaron todas.

Marian consiguió que Frank Longbottom les consiguiera en la tienda de artículos de broma _Zonko_ de Hogsmeade unas pinturas de color negro, verde y rojo para pintarse la cara, piernas y manos. Laura consiguió unas sábanas rotas en la lavandería del colegio y mediante un sencillo hechizo, las adaptó al cuerpo de cada una. Lily les cardaría el pelo, pues se le daba muy bien la peluquería y Alice hizo una poción perfumadora para que simulase un olor rancio, pero sin pasarse, ya que **no querían espantar a la gente.**


	7. Noche de Halloween

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN**

Por fin llegó la noche de Halloween. Todo el colegio estaba decorado con calabazas de aspecto siniestro que iluminaban los pasillos, telas de araña y calderos llenos de caramelos que no se podían comer, ya que el profesor Dumbledore les hizo un hechizo para que los alumnos no cogiesen un empacho al acabar con todos los caramelos del colegio antes de tiempo. A las doce de esa misma noche y después del banquete, el hechizo se acabaría y los alumnos podrían tomar los caramelos. Además de toda la decoración, se oían por todo el colegio gritos de terror, ruidos de cañerías y otros sonidos típicos de la noche de la magia. El castillo estaba en fiesta.

- jolín, anda que son originales en este colegio. ¡Han puesto las misma decoración que el año pasado!- dijo Peter mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el patio interior del colegio.

- Sí. Tendremos que arreglar un poco la decoración de la torre Gryffindor por lo menos. Es bastante cutre- objetó James mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- James, te acabas de sentar en un charco- le dijo Remus.

- Ah! ¡QUÉ ASCO!- James hizo un intento por levantarse pero se volvió a caer provocando las risas de todos los alumnos que se encontraban cerca. En aquel momento llegó Sirius.

- ¡Que decoración más absurda!- Sirius observó que se estaban riendo a carcajadas-¿que os pasa?

- Nada, nada. Que estábamos hablando de lo mismo. La decoración del castillo- dijo James, que por fin consiguió levantarse- Sir, va a ver que arreglar esto un poco. Sirius les miró con cara de malicia.

- ¿a nuestra manera?- Ellos asintieron.

- ¡a nuestra manera!- y se fueron derechos a la torre Gryffindor.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban deseando que se acabaran las clases de por la tarde para así poder ponerse los disfraces y prepararse para el gran banquete de Halloween. Tanto Lily, Laura y Alice en Transformaciones como Marian en Herbología solo pensaban en que no les iba a dar tiempo si querían estar perfectas con sus disfraces para la cena, además, el profesor Dumbledore había anunciado la posibilidad de una pequeña sorpresa al acabar el banquete.

Por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases. El colegio parecía un hormiguero pues todos los alumnos se dirigían corriendo a sus salas comunes para empezar con los preparativos. La actividad era frenética. Marian corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor para esperar a sus amigas allí, pues seguramente no las encontraría en caso de haber ido en su busca. Mientras iba subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras que llevaban al último piso de la torre Gryffindor, se chocó con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento.

- ¡Uy! Lo siento mucho…- Marian miró hacia arriba

- ten cuidado por donde andas Potter…- era Sirius Black. ¿Qué hace bajando las escaleras mientras todo el mundo sube? se preguntó así misma. Fuese lo que fuese, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse para averiguarlo. Los disfraces eran su prioridad.

- ¡piérdete Black!- le espetó en la cara, vocalizando las dos palabras todo lo que pudo. Sirius continuó bajando las escaleras como si no hubiese oído ese comentario.

- Me parece que si sigues subiendo de esa manera, la que vas a perder la cabeza eres tú- Marian no se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo para contestarle, él ya estaba dos pisos más abajo- ¡pero que tonto que es! pensó ella.

En la sala común de Gryffindor había un alboroto tremendo. Se oía el jaleo incluso antes de atravesar el cuadro. Cuando Marian entró en la sala, se encontró con una estampa bastante atípica. Varios alumnos estaban cubiertos de espuma blanca, otros tantos, envueltos con serpentinas o con llenos de una especie de gelatina viscosa verde y resto ayudaba a los afectados por las bromas o andaba cautelosamente por la sala, la cual, estaba adornada siniestramente con calaveras, cabezas decapitadas llenas de sangre y un sinfín de adornos de lo más macabro. Marian se acercó a un grupo de alumnos que estaban comentando lo sucedido.

- Hola. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- le preguntó a Seamus Fletcher, el amigo de Frank.

-Hola Marian. Pues ya ves, algunos se han querido hacer los graciosos más de la cuenta y han armado todo este follón.

Rápidamente Marian buscó a su hermano y sus amigos. Barrió con la mirada toda la sala y, como era de esperar, no estaban por ninguna parte. Luego recordó lo extraño que le pareció el que Sirius estuviese bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa sospechosa cuando todo el mundo subía para arreglarse.

- ¡Menudos gamberros!- exclamó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Seamus y sus amigos la miraron suspicazmente.

- ¿tú sabes quien ha podido ser? - Marian se dio cuenta de su pequeña metedura de pata e intentó salir como pudo de la situación.

- no tengo ni idea. Lo decía en general – dijo rápidamente de la forma más convincente que pudo – lo que está claro es que esto no lo ha hecho ninguna chica – Seamus arqueó una ceja en señal de protesta – venga Seamus… cabezas decapitadas, calaveras, bromas pesadas… ¿de verdad crees que esto lo han podido hacer las chicas o mismamente los de primero? – Algunas chicas que se habían unido a la conversación, apoyaron el comentario de Marian y al final lo chicos tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón.

Marian se acordó en aquel momento que tenía que vestirse para la fiesta. Con todo el jaleo, se había olvidado por completo. Se despidió y se encaminó para subir las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios pero, en un impulso, volvió a mirar el caos de la sala y no pudo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ¡Pero cómo son! 

Al llegar a la habitación, encontró a las chicas arreglándose para la fiesta. El idiota de Sirius y la broma de este con sus amigos la habían hecho perder el tiempo.

- ¡Por fin Marian!- ¿acabas de salir de Herbología?- le preguntó Lily mientras cardaba el pelo de Alice.

- Eeee… sí. ¡La profesora Sprout es una pesada!- mintió descaradamente. No quería que sus amigas pensaran que alguien como Sirius Black la pudiese entretener en las escaleras.

- Ya te has enterado de todo el jaleo que se ha armado abajo ¿no? – preguntó Alice con mala cara por los tirones de pelo que le estaba dando Lily con el peine. – ¡Au! Ten más cuidado Lil.

- Pero que poco aguantas Alice… - esta última gruñó.

- Pues sí… - dijo Marian retomando lo del jaleo de abajo – ¿tenéis idea de quien ha podido ser? – las tres le clavaron la mirada al instante.

- Venga Mari… aunque sea tu hermano, no tienes porqué encubrirle.

- Marian empezó a enrojecer de la vergüenza. Por supuesto, no había pensado que sus amigas adjudicarían inmediatamente todas aquellas bromas a su hermano y sus amigos – vale… perdonad. ¡Por supuesto que han sido ellos!

- ¡Menudos gamberros! – exclamó Alice.

- Como me afecte alguna de las bromas que han puesto por toda la sala os juro que… - Lily comenzó a ponerse roja de ira por momentos.

- Bueno, bueno. No pensemos ahora en eso – dijo Laura mientras ajustaba un poco la sábana de Lily a la vez que esta seguía haciendo tremendos esfuerzos con el pelo de Alise - He dejado la sábana en tu cama Mari. Ya está adaptada a tus medidas.

Marian estaba haciendo lo imposible por ponerse el disfraz, pero no podía porque le quedaba demasiado pequeño. Miró a las chicas en busca de ayuda, pero estaban enfrascadas en una discusión sobre el pelo de Alice.

- ¿Por qué no te cortas el pelo Al? Es muy difícil cardar un pelo tan largo- le dijo Lily perdiendo los nervios.

- No digas tonterías Lil. ¡Mi pelo es perfecto!- repuso ella molesta.

- Venga chicas que no nos da tiempo…- dijo Laura para que se calmaran.

- Eeeee… Laura- dijo Marian con un hilillo de voz, pero ellas seguían discutiendo- Lauri…- dijo un poco más alto sin conseguir resultados- ¡MEYER!

- ¡QUÉ!- ellas miraron a Marian y después de unos segundo se echaron a reír. Parecía que se habían comido un payaso.

- ¡¿Pero que os hace tanta gracia?!- Les dijo Marian bastante enfadada- ¡no me Sirve el disfraz!

- ¡Pero chiquilla!- le dijo Laura en un momento en el que pudo parar de reírse un poco- ¡te lo has puesto del revés!

Marian se miró de arriba a abajo y, al no encontrar nada extraño, buscó un espejo y al estar frente a él…

- ¡¡jajajaja!! ¡¡Es verdad!!!

Ya estaban listas. Los disfraces habían quedado realmente bien y parecían unos zombis muy creíbles. Estaban muy orgullosas de su trabajo. Cuando bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común observaron que todas las miradas se cernían sobre ellas.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué nos miran así?- preguntó Marian a Lily entre dientes.

- no tengo ni idea-respondió ella susurrando también.

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó Laura señalando hacia la chimenea de la sala común.

Todas miraron hacia el lugar donde señalaba Laura. De pié y hablando animadamente se encontraban James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

- Están, están…¡¡disfrazados de zombis!!- gritó Marian sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!- dijo Lily seguidamente- ¡¡estúpido Potter!! Seguro que te ha robado la idea aposta.

En aquel momento, James giró la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la sala se había quedado en silencio y solo se oían las voces de sus amigos y la suya propia.

- ¡¡no puede ser!!- exclamó señalándolas.

- ¿qué te pasa Jimmy?- preguntó Sirius que estaba de espaldas. Remus y Peter ya se habían dado cuenta de la fatal coincidencia y Sirius terminó por darse la vuelta.

- Seréis… ¡eso es juego sucio!- les espetó a las chicas cuando las vio vestidas de zombis como ellos.

- Bueno, la verdad es que sus disfraces están mejor que los nuestros…dijo Remus entre dientes.

- ¡¡Calla Remus!!- le chilló Peter con una mirada inquisidora- ¡nos han copiado!

- Ey, ey… te equivocas Petigrew- dijo Alice señalándole con el dedo índice - si alguien ha copiado aquí, sois vosotros.

- ¡¡Eso es mentira!!- exclamó James.

- Jimmy, ¿me has estado espiando?- preguntó Marian a su hermano seriamente.

- ¡Como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer! Espiar a mi hermana pequeña, a la novata de Gryffindor! Tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar que en los estúpidos disfraces que se te pueden ocurrir a ti y a tus amiguitas - repuso James con cara de rencor hacia su hermana.

- ¡A mi no me hables así James Potter!- al oír su nombre entero de boca de su hermana, enmudeció de repente. Que le llamara así no significaba nada bueno y no quería estropear la noche.

- ¡¡Iros al cuerno!!- dijo Sirius dando media vuelta con aire insolente en dirección al cuadro de la Señora gorda para salir, pero de repente se paró y volvió a mirarlas, mejor dicho, miró directamente a Marian- esta nos la vais a pagar.

El gran comedor estaba precioso. Tenía una decoración diferente a la que había tenido durante todo el día. Daba un aspecto de más lujo, de más diversión y de más fiesta. Todos los alumnos disfrazados se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas, para que empezase el banquete cuanto antes. Durante toda la semana se había creado una expectación muy grande sobre la "pequeña sorpresa" que había anunciado el profesor Dumbledore para después del banquete. Algunos de los profesores también se habían disfrazado para la ocasión. Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para pronunciar unas palabras.

- un año más…- los murmullos no habían cesado aún y el profesor pegó su varita a la garganta y…"_sonorus" _-UN AÑO MÁS…- el sonido de su voz se había amplificado por diez y todos los alumnos se callaron al instante- gracias, así mejor - dijo el profesor Dumbledore retirando la varita de su garganta- como decía, un año más celebramos la fiesta de la magia en Hogwarts. Este día tiene mucha importancia y valor en el mundo mágico ya que es una forma de conmemorar, como ya sabéis, la independencia del mundo mágico con el mundo muggle.- hizo una pausa, para ver la reacción de los alumnos.

Algunas caras estaban sorprendidas, muchos de ellos no sabían exactamente el significado del día de Halloween. Unos favoritistas de la limpieza de sangre de Slytherin vitorearon este comentario, ya que no querían tener nada que ver con el mundo de los "asquerosos no mágicos", como ellos lo llamaban. En todo caso, el profesor siguió

- después de disfrutar del maravilloso banquete que se nos ha preparado para la ocasión, descubriré el secreto que os ha tenido en vilo durante toda la semana a más de uno- lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a la mesa Ravenclaw, ya que ellos fueron especialmente los que más jaleo armaron por aquel asunto.

Después de este comentario, Dumbledore cedió la palabra a la profesora McGonagall mientras esta se levantaba de su asiento.

- Quiero aprovechar la situación para comentar algo que afecta directamente a la casa Gryffindor – el semblante de la profesora era serio e inquisitivo. Se ajustó las gafas para ver bien la mesa Gryffindor – espero que los que hayan decorado vuestra sala común con ese gusto tan poco procedente, se den prisa en quitarlo. De lo contrario, las consecuencias serán severas – a los chicos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. La profesora McGonagall les estaba mirando directamente pero, lo que más miedo les dio fue que Dumbledore también les miraba de reojo. Si había alguien a quien ellos temían, era a Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Dumbledore volvió a levantarse mientras la profesora McGonagall se sentaba recuperando su tono jovial

- ahora, ¡¡que de comienzo el banquete!!

De repente apareció en la mesa un montón de comida riquísima: dulces de Halloween, zumo de calabaza, ranitas de chocolate, pollo-pomelos, buñuelitos de colores…etc. Los alumnos comieron y comieron hasta hartarse.

- Ya sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer chicos… - dijo Remus un tanto nervioso por la situación. Peter había palidecido.

- En cuanto todo el mundo se dirija al vestíbulo, nosotros aprovecharemos para subir a la sala y quitarlo todo – dijo James sin saber muy bien cómo iban a desenmarañar todo aquel embrollo. Sirius y Peter asintieron con la cabeza.

Sirius estaba bastante tranquilo. Le divertía saber que todos los Gryffindor no dieron con los culpables de las bromas ¡pero qué buenos que somos! pensó para sí mismo mientras adoptaba un porte de suficiencia bastante irritador. Al barrer con la mirada a toda la mesa, se encontró con los ojos inquisitivos de una chica morena. Ella empezó a sonreír maliciosamente para que Sirius se diese cuenta de que ella lo sabía todo. ¡Siempre lo tiene que estropear todo! exclamó Sirius para sí espero que no se le ocurra chivarse… me las va a pagar 

Cuando ya quedaban pocas cosas encima de las mesas, el director volvió a levantarse y, en esta ocasión todo el mundo guardó silencio desde un principio.

- Bien. queridos alumnos, ha llegado la hora. La pequeña sorpresa consiste en un juego - hubo murmullos por todas la mesas - el juego de "el cazador".- Sirius miró a James con impaciencia, quería empezar a jugar ya - Por todo el castillo se han escondido minuciosamente pistas para encontrar un tesoro. Hay siete tesoros que tendréis que encontrar, uno para cada curso. Por lo tanto, solo podrán competir por un mismo tesoro los alumnos pertenecientes a cada curso de las cuatro casas- la alegría y expectación que tenía Marian ante el juego se desvaneció al oír las últimas palabras del profesor. Ella iba un curso por detrás que sus amigas y por lo tanto, no podría jugar con ellas. Alice se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

- Tranquila Marian, tu vas a jugar con nosotras- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Marian volvió a sonreír, no había nada que le gustase más que jugar y hacer cosas con sus amigas pero, ¿como se lo iban a permitir?

El profesor Dumbledore siguió con la explicación del juego- cada casa deberá encontrar el máximo número de pistas para poder hallar el tesoro. Hay siete en total- los alumnos ya se estaban levantando de los bancos para ir al gran vestíbulo y comenzar el juego. Se distribuyeron por cursos.

- ¿a dónde vas Marian?- le preguntó Alice al ver que se iba hacia el grupo de los de primero.

- Pues con los de mi curso- le dijo con voz muy triste.

- Lo que te dije antes iba en serio. Acércate - Marian se acercó sin comprender muy bien lo que iba a hacer Alice, cuando la vio alzar su varita discretamente y apuntar hacia su nariz- "_ñarilarguis"- _al momento la nariz de Marian empezó a crecer. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que con la nueva nariz no pudieran reconocerla los de segundo.

- Me van a reconocer por el disfraz, todo el mundo sabe que voy de zombi…- dijo Marian.

- Por eso no hay problema- volvió a apuntarla con su varita- "_cambius vestimenta"-_ y el disfraz de zombi que llevaba Marian se convirtió en uno de duende.

- ¡Gracias Alice!- dijo Marian mirándose de arriba a abajo- pero estoy un poco rara ¿no?- comentó al tocarse la nariz.

- De eso se trata - en aquel momento se acercaron Lily y Laura.

- Qué pena que Marian no pueda estar con nosotras. Nos lo habríamos pasado genial - se lamentó Laura.

- Pues sí. Además es muy lista y seguro que hubiésemos encontrado el tesoro antes que nadie con ella en el grupo- añadió Lily con el mismo tono de lamentación. Alice miraba a Marian de reojo mientras sus amigas compartían el disgusto de no tenerla en el grupo.

- Habrá que darle una buena lección a los chicos que nos han pisado nuestra idea y a los idiotas de Slytherin, que no hacen más que incordiar - comentó una voz que al momento reconocieron.

- ¿Marian?- preguntaron Laura y Lily mirando fijamente a la chica disfrazada de duende que estaba enfrente - ¿eres tu?

- ¡Schss! Sí soy yo, pero no digáis nada. Alice me ha agrandado un poco la nariz y cambiado el disfraz para que la gente de vuestro curso no me reconozca y así poder jugar con vosotras.

- ¡Alice eres un genio de los hechizos!- le dijo Laura jovialmente, al ver que podrían jugar las cuatro juntas.

En ese momento pasó por detrás un chico de pelo negro azulado vestido de zombi que había escuchado toda la conversación y sabía por lo tanto, su pequeño secreto. Se fue deslizando hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

- Ey chicos, ¿a que no sabéis lo que acabo de descubrir?- dijo Sirius con cierto tono de intriga.

- ¿El qué Sir?- preguntó Remus ante la expectación que estaba provocando Sirius.

- Que la hermanísima de nuestro querido Jimmy no va a jugar con los de primero sino con los de segundo curso.- James se sorprendió, pero luego pensó que el quebrantar las normas era algo muy normal en Marian, pero en Evans, Meyer y Rowland le extrañaba muchísimo.

- ¿Estas seguro Sir?-preguntó James

- ¡Completamente!-contestó el un poco molesto porque James dudara de su palabra.

- Pero la van a descubrir en cuanto la vean- objetó Remus.

- No, porque Rowland le ha hecho unos conjuros para disfrazarla de duende y agrandarle la nariz para que cambie un poco de aspecto- explicó Sirius.

- ¡Eso es trampa!- dijo Peter exaltado- son unas tramposas, Marian es muy lista, y encontrarán el premio antes que nadie.- Sirius le mató con la mirada. No soportaba que nadie dijese que una mocosa de primero era más lista que ellos, aunque fuese verdad.

- ¡No digas tonterías Peter!-se calmó- lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrirlas en esa mentira ante todo el mundo.

- ¡Eso, eso, por copiotas y tramposas!- exclamó Peter apoyando la idea se Sirius.

- **¡Esa será nuestra venganza!-** dijo Sirius lanzando el puño hacia arriba.


	8. El Juego de El Cazador

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL JUEGO DE "EL CAZADOR"**

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Un momento de atención por favor!- dijo con su típica voz solemne- acercaos. Veo que ya estáis distribuidos por cursos.

- ¡¡Achús!! Ejem, ejem, ejem- Sirius estornudó muy fuerte para que todo el mundo lo oyese.

- ¿Le pasa algo Señor Black?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall un poco molesta por su interrupción.

- Eeee- las chicas se pusieron tensas. Sirius las miró de reojo con cara de provocación- no, profesora, es un leve resfriado.

- Creo que Black lo sabe- susurró Lily a Alice.

- No lo creo, hemos tenido mucho cuidado- respondió ella. La profesora McGonagall siguió explicando las normas del juego.

- Como ha explicado el director antes del banquete, vamos a dar ahora unas instrucciones para el buen desarrollo del juego- todos los alumnos la escuchaban atentamente- la primera pista será común a todos los cursos y os la daré dentro de unos instantes. En cuanto sepáis donde está la siguiente ir con calma al sitio elegido, no queremos que haya accidentes, porque sois muchos y podríais haceros daño.- Está claro que no la iban a hacer mucho caso en eso de la tranquilidad. - y una última advertencia. Está terminantemente prohibido el uso de las varitas durante el juego, el alumno que utilice su varita será descalificado automáticamente junto con los miembros de su equipo - hubo algunas protestas por parte de los alumnos ante esa prohibición pero la profesora hizo caso omiso de ellas.

- La primera pista es la siguiente- la sala enmudeció. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio absoluto. Los de Slytherin miraban a los Gryffindor amenazantes y estos correspondían con el mismo gesto.

1ª PISTA: "TODO TIENE QUE COMENZAR EN UN LUGAR"

- ¡qué de comienzo el juego!- gritó el profesor Dumbledore una vez que la profesora McGonagall acabó de decir la primera pista.

El vestíbulo de la entrada se convirtió en un gallinero. Todo el mundo corría hacia todos lados. Las chicas se quedaron quietas.

- todo tiene que comenzar…en un lugar… ¿donde comenzamos las cosas?- preguntó Laura.

- No se exactamente a que se refieren- contestó Lily - pero todo el mundo está yendo al gran comedor. ¡Vamos!

- ¡No espera!- gritó Marian- no todo empieza en el comedor.

- ¡Claro que sí!- contesto ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- todos los cursos comienzan con el banquete de bienvenida.

- Cuando yo comencé Hogwarts… - a Marian le vino a la mente su primer día en Hogwarts - "bienvenidos…se os seleccionará para una casa…pasaremos al gran comedor…"- ¡¡está aquí, en el vestíbulo!!- exclamó.

- ¡¿Como?!- dijeron las tres al unísono.

- Sí, cuando los alumnos de primero entran por primera vez en el colegio, las primeras instrucciones se las dan en…- no la dejaron acabar.

- ¡¡EN EL VESTÍBULO DE LA ENTRADA!!- exclamaron todas.

Las cuatro se empezaron a buscar como locas por todo el vestíbulo. Alice se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya habían resuelto el acertijo y estaban buscando por allí también.

- ¡aquí!- James había encontrado la segunda pista. Los chicos se acercaron corriendo para abrir el pergamino.

- Corre James, tenemos que ganar a esas tramposas- le apuró Sirius.

2ª PISTA: "DONDE TODO APARECE Y DESAPARECE"

- ¡pues vaya pista!- exclamó Peter- Aquí aparece y desaparece prácticamente todo. ¡Estamos en un colegio mágico!

- Es verdad- contestó Sirius. Pero tiene que ser un sitio específico.

- Sí, tiene que ser un lugar donde aparezca y desaparezca algo todos los días…- dijo James pensativo.

- Aparecer, desaparecer… ¡la comida!- exclamó Remus- ¡la siguiente pista está en el comedor chicos!

Doblaron el pergamino y se fueron corriendo hacia el gran comedor, no sin antes hacerse notar delante de las chicas y darles envidia. Pero a los pocos segundos ellas también se dirigían hacia el comedor.

- buscad entre las mesas, aquí es donde aparece y desaparece la comida - ordenó Lily.

- ¿y si el pergamino esta en otro lugar?- objetó Laura mientras tanteaba con la mano por debajo de la mesa de Hufflepaff - ¡ya lo tengo!- Laura sacó un pergamino.

- Qué dice Laura - dijo Marian con impaciencia.

3ª PISTA: "DE LA OSCURIDAD NACEN LAS ANSIAS DE PODER"

- esto cada vez se pone peor. ¡Vaya pistas que nos dan!- se quejó Alice.

- Vamos, los chicos acaban de encontrar también el pergamino- dijo Laura con impaciencia.

- Oscuridad con ansias de poder… ¿que puede ser?- se preguntaba Marian a si misma.

- Las ansias de poder… te llevan a la oscuridad y eso se debe a…a… ¡la ambición!- exclamó Lily.

- ¿Como? ¿Que dices de ambición Lil?-preguntó Alice sin comprender.

- La siguiente pista está en algún lugar donde estén los ambiciosos… ¡¡En las mazmorras de Slytherin!!

- ¡Muy buena Lily!-exclamó Marian dándole un abrazo.

Ahora la situación era contraria a la de antes, ellas dieron un pequeño rodeo corriendo por la sala con la intención de pasar justamente delante de los chicos para que supieran que ya iban en busca de la siguiente pista mientras ellos aún seguían estancados.

- ¡no puede ser que ya se dirijan a la siguiente pista! Remus, ¿se te ocurre algo?-pregunto Peter con desesperación.

- No, no se, ¡no! – Estaba bloqueado.

- ¡Ambición! ¡¡Slytherin!!-exclamó James.

Los chicos, llegaron a la clase de Pociones, que estaba en una de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Las chicas seguían buscando la pista por la clase.

- bien, ellas aún están buscando la pista. No hemos perdido tanto tiempo- dijo Remus para tranquilizar a sus amigos, que estaban de los nervios.

- Ya están aquí esos, ¡démonos prisa!- exclamó Marian a sus amigas.

Peter recorría toda la sala. Pociones era la asignatura que peor se le daba de todas y no le hacía mucha gracia jugar en ese aula.

-todo está oscuro, vaya porquería de lugar- estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando… ¡¡Cataplof!! Había caído en una de las chimeneas y se había llenado de cabeza a los pies de hollín.

- ¡¡jajaja!! ¡¡Mira por dónde andas Petigrew!!- le dijo Alice con mofa.

- ¡¡vete a tomar viento Rowland!!- dijo él intentando levantarse. Al apoyarse en el suelo, su mano topó con algo, lo cogió y…

-¡chicos!- Gritó- ¡ya tengo el pergamino!

-¡Bien Peter, bien!- dijo Sirius contentísimo porque habían encontrado la pista antes que las chicas. Peter abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer en voy baja para que los de las demás casas no lo pudieran oír.

4ª PISTA: "LA OSCURIDAD SE COMBATE CON LA LUZ Y SOLO LOS PUROS DE CORAZÓN LA HALLARÁN"

- esta pista es parecida a la anterior- dijo Remus empezando a discernir.-y si es parecida a la anterior…tratará de lugares cerca de…

- las viviendas de las casas - exclamó James terminando la frase.

- Es verdad- dijo Sirius cayendo en la cuenta- déjame volver a ver la nota Pet...

- solos los puros de corazón hallarán…hallarán….la luz. Y los puros de corazón son… valientes. ¡¡Tenemos que ir a la torre Gryffindor!!

- ¡Pero qué listo es el Señor Black!- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. Era Severus Snape. Un chico de su mismo curso de la casa Slytherin. Era bastante alto pero un poco esmirriado. Tenía el pelo oscuro y grasiento cortado en media melena y una nariz grande y puntiaguda, la cual no le favorecía lo más mínimo. Severus no se llevaba nada bien con los cuatro rebeldes de Gryffindor.

- ¡lárgate "Snivellus"!- Snape le miró con cara de odio, pero no le contestó y se fue corriendo con su grupo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

- ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué bueno Sir! "Snivellus"… jajaja- James no podía para de reír ante el mote que acababa de ponerle Sirius a Severus.

- ¿Y las chicas?- preguntó Remus mirando de un lado a otro el aula de Pociones. Luego se miraron los cuatro y empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían.

- ¡Corred, que nos adelantan!-

Cuando llegaron a la torre Gryffindor se encontraron a muy poca gente. Solo estaba un pequeño grupo de Slytherin, otro de Hufflepaff, las chicas y ellos.

- qué poca gente ¿no?- dijo Peter al llegar- ¿nos habremos confundido?

- No lo creo- dijo Sirius rotundamente. Él sabía que si Evans, Meyer, Rowland y sobretodo Potter se encontraban allí era porque la quinta pista estaba en la torre Gryffindor. Son las más inteligentes de segundo. Bueno, y de primero… su mirada se centraba en Marian Potter al pensar esta última frase.

- Qué te pasa Sirius ¡Espabila o nos ganarán!- Le dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Mientras, las chicas buscaban y buscaban sin parar. Esta vez no tenían ni idea de dónde podría estar escondida la pista. La torre era muy grande y estaba llena de cuadros vivientes y escaleras que cambiaban a placer de un lado a otro.

- encontrar esta pista va a ser más complicado que las otras- exclamó Laura mientras escudriñaba todos los rincones de las escaleras.

- Sí, pero no podemos parar de buscar- dijo Lily desde un rellano.

- ¡Dejad de buscar Evans! ¡Es demasiado difícil para vosotras!- exclamó James desde otro rellano incomunicado en ese momento.

- ¡Después de vosotros Potter!- gritó Alice desde otra escalera.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí. Marian estaba en un pequeño rellano esperando que las escaleras se acercaran para bajar al siguiente. Pero de repente oyó una voz detrás de ella.

- ¿tienes que buscar la luz no? - Marian se dio la vuelta. Era Nick casidecapitado, el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor.

- ¡Sir Nicholas!- ella le miró sorprendida- ¿a qué se refiere?

- Los valientes tienen que portar la luz- dijo Sir Nicholas.

Empezó a volar por la torre y pasó por delante de un cuadro en el que había un hombre que portaba un farol parecido a los que había por todo el colegio para iluminar los corredores durante la noche. El hombre entraba y salía de una habitación oscura, llenándola de luz cuando entraba y volviéndola en penumbra cuando salía. En una de las veces que el hombre volvió a entrar en la habitación, Marian se fijó en que en el suelo de la estancia había algo. ¡¡Era el pergamino!! Tenía que llegar allí como fuese. Sirius, se dio cuenta de lo mismo al observar como la chica miraba fijamente el cuadro. Ambos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del otro y empezaron a correr escaleras arriba.

- ¡¡Es mío Black!!- gritó Marian desesperadamente al ver que Sirius se dirigía como una bala hacia el cuadro- ¡¡yo lo encontré!!

- ¡¡Ni lo sueñes Potter!!- Sirius era más alto y fuerte y por lo tanto, subía las escaleras más rápido que ella. Marian estuvo a punto de sacar la varita para evitar lo inevitable, pero recordó la estricta norma anti-uso de varitas en el juego.

- ¡¡Ya lo tengo chicos!!- gritó Sirius victorioso. Marian le miró con odio.

- ¡¡¡Nooo!!!- dijo ella.

- **¡¡Jaque, Potter!!-** le gritó alzando el pergamino.

- ¡¡Ya lo tenemos Marian!!- gritó Laura desde dos pisos más abajo. Marian bajó corriendo.

-¿qué ha pasado ahí arriba?- le preguntó Lily al ver que esta bajaba con la cara roja de ira.

- ¡¡odio a Black!!- su cara se tornó morada en aquel momento.

- Bueno, atended- pidió Laura

5ª PISTA: "LA REALIDAD PUEDE SER ENGAÑOSA, MIRÁ MÁS ALLÁ, MIRA EN TU INTERIOR"

- ¡esta es la más fácil de todas chicas!- exclamó Lily cinco segundos después de que Laura leyese el acertijo. Las chicas la miraban expectantes.- ¡¡la sala de los espejos!!

- ¡Claro!- dijo Alice cayendo en la cuenta.

- ¡Pues vamos todas a mirar las pintas que tenemos!- dijo Marian. Empezaron a reírse. Mientras se iban, Marian miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Sirius. No hubo más que decir. Estaba furioso y eso era lo que ella quería ver.

Mientras los chicos…

- ¿mira más allá?- dijo Peter sin entender

- ¿Por qué lo han descubierto tan pronto?- preguntó James sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¡Porque son una presumidas sabelotodo!- dijo Sirius al cual no se le había quitado aún de la mente la mirada de Marian al salir.

- Si que son presumidas- dijo Remus bastante ofendido por la actuación de ellas- y…- se le iluminó la cara- las presumidas pasan todo el día mirándose al espejo…

- mirar más allá…mirar en el interior… ¿qué es eso del interior?- Peter seguía dándole vueltas a la frase.

- ¡Las presumidas se van a la sala de los espejos!- dijo Remus de repente.

- ¡Muy bien Remus! ¡eres un lince!- le dijo Sirius mientras le despeinaba con la mano.

Al llegar a la sala de los espejos, las chicas se encontraron solas. No había ni un alma y empezaron a dudar.

- ¿dónde está todo el mundo?- dijo Lily preocupada.

- Igual estamos buscando donde no tenemos que buscar- añadió Marian algo desconcertada.

- Eso es imposible. Hemos resuelto todos los acertijos hasta ahora correctamente- volvió a decir Lily que no hacía más que mirarse en todos los espejos.

- No sabemos si las respuestas que dábamos a los acertijos eran correctas Lil. Podemos habernos equivocado- dijo Alice con un tono bastante irritado al ver que Lily no hacía otra cosa que mirarse en todos los espejos. Lily era bastante presumida.

- Bueno, pues eso solo lo sabremos si encontramos el pergamino aquí o no. Así que ¡a buscar chicas!- ordenó Marian mientras escrutaba toda la sala de arriba y abajo empezando a dudar seriamente de si lo habrían hecho bien o no. La verdad es que, o ellas era muy listas, o los demás muy tontos. En esto llegaron los chicos. Pero ellas no les dijeron nada.

Bueno, si estos están aquí, es que probablemente lo estemos haciendo bien - pensó Marian mirando fijamente a Sirius. Este la volvió a mirar y su cara de duda se tornó en rencor al recordar lo sucedido con la pista de la torre Gryffindor. Él sabía lo que ella estaba recordando en ese momento y correspondió con una sonrisa irónica y mostrando en alto el pergamino.

- qué Potter, ¿presumiendo un poco delante de los espejos?- le dijo Sirius - me parece que no podréis salir de esta sala. ¡Sois unas narcisistas!

- ¡Y tú un egocéntrico Black!- le dijo ella con furia mientras seguía revisando toda la sala.

- ¡¡Lo tengo chicas!!- exclamó Lily, que estaba agachada en frente de un espejo. Al parecer, observó en él que tenía una zapatilla desatada, y al agacharse para atársela, encontró un pequeño recoveco donde halló el sexto pergamino, el cual leyó casi por señas para que los chicos no lo oyesen al notar que la sala se había quedado muda de repente.

- ¡No vamos a escucharos Evans!- le dijo James al ver la actitud que tomaba esta.

- Entonces, ¿por qué sabes que voy a leer el pergamino? Estate más atento a encontrarlo que a lo que hagamos nosotras Potter - le dijo ella cabreada pero con aire triunfante. James la miró entornando los ojos, pero ella volvió la mirada al pergamino. Esta vez la pista era más corta.

6ª PISTA: "EN VUESTRO DESCANSO ENCONTRARÉIS LA ÚLTIMA PISTA"

- ¿en nuestro descanso?- dijo Alice extrañada. Los chicos acababan de encontrar el otro pergamino- pero si nosotras siempre descansamos en la sala común… ¡y allí ya hemos estado!

- Eso también lo he pensado yo- repuso Lily retocándose el pelo.

- ¡Lil por favor! ¡Estate atenta al juego o esos imbéciles nos adelantarán!- le regañó Laura.

Al otro lado de la sala estaban los chicos intentando discernir el significado de aquella frase.

-tendríamos que ser unos expertos en hallar esta respuesta ¿no?- dijo Sirius con cara de circunstancia- ¡no hacemos más que vaguear!- volvió a decir entrecruzándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

- serás tú Sirius- repuso Remus. Él era el más estudioso de los cuatro y Sirius el más vago. Sirius le miró con media sonrisa en la cara, estaba satisfecho y orgulloso de ello. De ser un vago.

- ¡a ver!- dijo James con la mano en alto para poner orden- ¿dónde descansamos aparte de en la sala común?- todos empezaron a pensar intensamente.

- En el gran comedor - dijo Pet como si hubiese hallado la respuesta correcta.

- Pet, ya hemos estado allí, al igual que en la torre Gryffindor…-le dijo Sirius con tono cansino, que denotaba que Peter no se enteraba de nada. La verdad es que era un poco cortito.

- pensemos-dijo James con determinación- no es en el comedor, no es en la sala común… ¿dónde más vagueamos todo el día?

"James, te acabas de sentar en un charco… Tendremos que arreglar un poco la decoración…"- James recordaba estas palabras cuando se encendió una bombilla imaginaria en su cabeza- ¡el patio interior!- Todos se fueron corriendo.

- ¡ya han encontrado la respuesta!- dijo Marian pegando un salto que hizo retumbar la sala.

- ¡Te vas a cargar el suelo hermanita!- le dijo James mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

- ¡Déjanos Jimmy!- le dijo ella cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano.

- ¡Concentración!- gritó Laura- ¿dónde descansamos?- preguntó pensativa.

- Nosotras casi no descansamos…- dijo Alice bajando la cabeza al darse cuenta de que los chicos habían encontrado la respuesta antes porque era unos vagos.

- La gente descansa normalmente entre clases en… ¡el patio interior!- Alice acababa de dar con la respuesta.

- ¡Corred!- gritó Laura- ¡tenemos que alcanzarlos!

Se fueron directamente al patio interior, que quedaba en la otra punta del colegio. Estaban cansadas de correr. Lily y Marian se adelantaron. ¡Ese juego era un estrés! y cuando llegaron al patio interior, encontraron grupos de chicos de otros cursos buscando sus pistas. Al parecer habían coincidido en el mismo sitio pero con pistas diferentes. Los chicos ya estaban buscando desesperadamente el pergamino.

- vamos, que ya solo queda esta pista- gritó Sirius para animar a sus amigos.

- ¡Ya la tengo!- exclamó Peter desde un árbol. Todos se acercaron.

- ¡Esta pista es de 3º Pet!- dijo Remus al coger el pergamino- ¿es que no sabes leer? ¡Tenemos que encontrar un pergamino que ponga 2º!- Peter se quedó desilusionado, y comenzaron a buscar con más ansia, no podían perder.

Las chicas estaban en la misma situación. No era una competición entre casas, no era un juego, era…una batalla entre ellos.

- ¡ya la tengo!- exclamó Marian desde el árbol central.

- ¡ya la tengo!- exclamó casi al mismo tiempo Sirius desde otro diferente.

Ambos grupos se miraron y empezaron a leer la última pista a la vez. En esa ocasión les daba igual que los demás la oyesen. ¡Tenían que ganar el juego! Empezaban a llegar más grupos, pero parecía que tenían problemas por encontrar sus correspondientes pergaminos.

7ª PISTA: "LA VIDA ES CÍCLICA. DESPUÉS DE BUSCAR EN SITIOS ERRÓNEOS CAES EN LA CUENTA DE QUE EL TESORO SIEMPRE HA ESTADO DELANTE DE TI"

- ¡es el comienzo!- gritó Marian.

- ¡Está en el vestíbulo de la entrada!- gritó al mismo tiempo Sirius.

Se miraron comprendiendo que habían vuelto a encontrar la respuesta a la vez. Todo dependía de una nueva carrera hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada. Ambos salieron corriendo sin esperar a sus amigos. Estaban cegados. Había una lucha entre ellos desde hacía tiempo y se demostraría quien era el mejor en unos instantes pero, el vestíbulo se encontraba al otro lado del castillo.

- ¡está muy lejos!- Le gritó Lily a Marian al ver que salía como un rayo en esa dirección. Pero ella no la escuchó pues solo tenía un objetivo. Derrotar a Sirius Black.

- ¡Sirius, espéranos!- le gritó James a la vez que empezaba a correr tras él. Pero Sirius corría más y ya se había perdido entre la penumbra del corredor. ¡Tenía que volver a derrotar a Marian Potter!

¡Está muy lejos! - pensó. De pronto se acordó de un atajo por un pequeño pasadizo entre el vestíbulo y el gran comedor que descubrieron él y sus amigos el año pasado- ¡sí! Llegaré más rápido por allí 

¡Me va a adelantar! corre más que yo - pensó Marian mientras corría por el camino habitual que llevaba al vestíbulo de la entrada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Llevaban unas dos horas corriendo de un sitio a otro pero, ¡no podía perder! En aquel momento de desesperación, se acordó del hechizo que se aplicaba a si misma para aumentar la velocidad de sus piernas y así no llegar tarde a clase, pues siempre iba con la hora pegada. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y apuntó a sus piernas. Tales eran sus ansias por ganar a Sirius que ni se acordó de la norma anti-uso de varitas. Pero en aquel momento no había nadie.

- "_¡¡velócius!!"-_ de repente sus piernas empezaron a correr al doble de velocidad. Sentía que volaba por el castillo como si fuese con su escoba en clase de vuelo.

Sirius y Marian llegaron a la vez al vestíbulo pero por sitios diferentes. El lugar estaba desierto. Habían dejado a sus amigos atrás y solo estaban ellos dos frente a frente. La lucha acabaría en cuanto uno de los dos encontrase el tesoro. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Marian miró a Sirius de arriba abajo y él frunció el ceño ante aquel gesto. Al volver a mirarla, observó que la expresión de Marian había cambiado, ahora lucía una sonrisa amplia. Ella se fue acercando lentamente a él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. En aquel momento se quedó paralizado. La veía acercarse con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban profundamente mientras su nariz empezaba a recobrar su forma normal, pues el hechizo solo duraba dos horas y sus ropas volvían a tomar forma del disfraz de zombi. Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba enfrente de la auténtica Marian Potter, que le miraba sonriendo. No le miraba así desde que la ayudó con su baúl en la estación de King´s Cross. Lily llegó a la sala antes que los demás, pero viendo la escena, prefirió quedarse medio escondida observando lo que ocurría, tuvo el presentimiento de que no debía anunciar su presencia.

¡¿Pero, qué me pasa?! - pensó Sirius en un momento de debilidad. Se había quedado hipnotizado. Su corazón le latía fuertemente a cada paso que ella daba hacia él. Marian se paró a un palmo de su cara, con una sonrisa dulce. Empezó a agacharse poco a poco y cogió algo del suelo que estaba casi al lado de las piernas de Sirius. Él seguía paralizado y volvió a incorporarse dando un paso hacia atrás para separarse, pero su sonrisa ya no era dulce, se había trasformado en…

- el tesoro siempre ha estado delante de ti - Sirius bajó la mirada y por fin lo comprendió todo. Marian tenía el tesoro en la mano. Ella lo tiró al aire a poca distancia y lo volvió a coger delante de sus narices en gesto triunfal- **¡¡Jaque mate, Sirius Black!!**


	9. La Venganza

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**LA VENGANZA**

Los chicos acababan de llegar a la sala jadeando por la carrera y se encontraron con una escena que lo les gustó nada. Marian tenía algo en la mano. Lily salió de su escondite simulando que acababa de llegar también pero confusa por lo que había ocurrido allí. ¿Qué ha pasado entre estos dos? pensaba mientras se acercaba a Marian.

- ¡Marian! ¡¡Tienes el premio!!- exclamó una voz. Era Alice, que, al igual que Laura venían corriendo. Marian lo alzó para que lo vieran. Era una especie de cilindro azul y dorado que parecía que tenía algo dentro.

- Sirius, ¿qué ha pasado con el premio? ¡¡Porqué no lo cogiste!!- James acaba de llegar al lugar de los hechos seguido de Remus y Peter.- Sirius no podía articular palabra. Se había quedado inmóvil, viendo como Marian era felicitada por sus amigas. Su cara, se tornó roja de ira. No podía creerlo, había perdido por un momento de… ¡de debilidad! ¡Debilidad hacia Marian Potter!

- ¡¡Hemos ganado!!- Laura se apresuró a tocar la campana que anunciaba en todo el colegio que había una casa ganadora. Los Gryffindor de 2º.

- ¡¡Sirius!!- volvió a gritar James dándole un manotazo en la espalda- él reaccionó.

- ¡No lo he cogido, ya está! Me lanzó…- se quedó pensativo, era una vergüenza ante sus amigos que una alumna de 1º le hubiese ganado en un juego, porque él no perdía nunca, ni siquiera al ajedrez…

- ¿Que te lanzó?- preguntó Remus algo más calmado que sus amigos. Sirius dudó un instante. Podría decir que le había lanzado un hechizo, pero en realidad le ganó limpiamente.

- Ahora vais a ver…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Dumbledore y todos los demás aparecieron al instante en el lugar de los hechos.

- ¡¡ya tenemos la última casa ganadora!!- exclamó Dumbledore poniendo su varita en la garganta nuevamente para ampliar su voz con el hechizo "_sonorus"._ Los demás cursos ya habían acabado el juego, e ahí la razón de que no hubiese nadie en el vestíbulo. Marian se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo el premio en la mano. No podía decir que lo había cogido ella porque era de 1º y estaba jugando con los de 2º.

- ¡¡Toma Lily!!- le exclamó nerviosísima pasándole por detrás el extraño cilindro. Lily lo cogió en un acto reflejo. Marian se fue a toda prisa con el grupo de primero de Gryffindor. Dumbledore se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

- La casa ganadora de segundo es… ¡Gryffindor! gracias a…- la miró desconfiada. Lily comprendió de que Dumbledore sabía algo- ¡la Señorita Evans!- ella suspiró.

Todos los Gryffindor de segundo y algunos de otros cursos la felicitaron por la hazaña, los únicos que por supuesto no la felicitaron, fueron los chicos.

- ¡el juego ha finalizado! Todo el mundo a descansar- volvió a decir el profesor Dumbledore con su habitual voz de mando donde no cabían réplicas.

- Parece que se lo han pasado muy bien ¿no? y lo más importante es que no ha habido altercados - dijo la profesora McGonagall al profesor Dumbledore mientras se iban también de hacia sus dormitorios.

- Eso parece Minerva, eso parece…

Todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes precedidos por los prefectos de las mismas.

- "meigas fritas"- dijo Arthur Weasley. La Señora gorda estaba medio dormida. Ya eran las 12 de la noche.

- ¿No tenéis otra cosa mejor que hacer?- dijo ella malhumorada, pues había sido despertada.

- ¡Meigas fritas!- volvió a decir Weasley.

- Correcto… pasad.- dijo ella bastante enfadada.

La cara de los chicos era un poema, James se tiró en el sofá más próximo a la chimenea en la que solo quedaban unas pocas brasas. Seguidamente hicieron lo miso Remus y Peter.

- Os dejo diez minutos chicos. Luego a las habitaciones- les dijo Arthur Weasley. Él era un prefecto bastante permisivo. Les caía bien.

Al cabo de un minuto entraron las chicas contentísimas y abrazando a Marian. Habían ganado el premio para su casa y encima habían derrotado a los chicos. La batalla estaba ganada. Al pasar por su lado empezaron a reírse maliciosamente.

- asquerosas…-dijo Peter malhumorado y mirándolas con cara de malas pulgas.

- No entiendo como Sirius dejó que Marian cogiese el premio. ¡Lo tenía delante de sus narices!- exclamó James indignadísimo- ¡no lo entiendo!

- Igual no lo vio…- dijo Remus pensativo.

- Por favor Remus, hablamos de Sirius. Odia perder hasta a las chapas mágicas. Se estaba empleando a fondo y cuando casi lo tenía…

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó Peter. Su mirad estaba fija en una pancarta que se acababa de descolgar de la chimenea. Era blanca pero en ella había algo escrito con letras muy grandes para que lo pudiese ver todo el mundo.

Ellas estaban de pie apunto de subir las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones. Cuando una voz horrorizada se hizo eco en toda la sala.

- ¡Marian!- dijo Laura tapándose la boca con una mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- esta se dio la vuelta quedándose paralizada.

James y los demás la estaban mirando y se fue directamente a la chimenea para ver la pancarta mejor. Su cara estaba descolocada y sus amigas la siguieron temiendo lo peor, pues tenía mucho carácter. La sala común empezó a ser inundada por muchos susurros y cuchicheos entre los alumnos allí congregados. James la miraba perplejo y Black no estaba allí.

**¡¡¡ MARIAN POTTER ES UNA TRAMPOSA Y ROBA COSAS QUE NO LE PERTENECEN !!!**

- Marian, ¿que es eso de que eres una tramposa?- nunca creyó que su hermana cayese tan bajo y la miró desilusionado. Ella se estaba sintiendo fatal ante la mirada de su hermano cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de quien había sido el artífice de esa calumnia.

- **¡¡BLACK!!-** gritó encolerizada. Todos se asustaron ante aquella reacción.


	10. Hermanos

**¡Este capítulo está genial! Es uno de los más tensos, pero está muy chulo. Siento no haber actualizado antes. Es bastante largo así que... ¡A DISFRUTAR!**

**y después ¡REVIEWS! contadme lo que os ha parecido el capítulo.**

**Un Abrazo!**

**CAPITULO 10**

**HERMANOS**

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron un poco más tarde de lo habitual ya que era Domingo. Lily, Laura y Alice se estaban preparando para bajar a desayunar, pero Marian Lily se percató de que tenía el premio en la mesa. Con todo lo que había pasado, se les olvidó abrirlo. Luego, miró a Marian. Esta, aunque estaba despierta, seguía en cama.

- venga Marian, tienes que comer algo. Vamos, vístete y baja a desayunar.- le dijo Lily zarandeándola en la cama pero sin nombrar lo del premio.

- No quiero, no tengo hambre- dijo ella con un hilo de voz entre las sábanas. Se aferraba a ellas como si fuesen un peluche. Había estado toda la noche llorando.

- Marian…- Lily quiso forzarla, pero Laura la agarró del hombro y movió la cabeza negativamente. Marian quería estar sola y ellas lo tenían que entender, además debían bajar para ver la reacción que esa maldita pancarta había causado en la gente.

Al entrar en el gran comedor se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente parecía el mismo de siempre tanto en la mesa Slytherin, como en Ravenclaw y Hufflepaff. Pero la cosa era distinta en Gryffindor. Fueron recorriendo la mesa hasta hallar unos sitios libres al fondo de la misma y durante aquel camino, sentían como la gente les clavaba la mirada.

- Esas son las amigas de Marian Potter ¿no¿Serán unas ladronas como ella? - la del comentario fue Andy Losley.- al oír aquello, Lily no pudo más con la presión y pegó un manotazo en la mesa.

- ¡Cállate Losley! No tienes ni idea de nada. ¡¡Métete en tus asuntos!!

- Tranquila Lil, no merece la pena- Alice intentó evitar un altercado entre ella y Losley cogiéndola del hombro y tirando de ella hacia atrás. Laura apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Los chicos estaban al otro lado de la mesa mirando la escena. No habían hablado casi nada en lo que llevaban de mañana. James tenía aspecto triste, Peter tenía sueño, Remus estaba intranquilo por algo y Sirius…

Las chicas desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron, cogieron gachas de avena, cereales en forma de trolls y un poco de zumo de calabaza para llevárselo a Marian.

Los chicos salieron al jardín. Hacía una mañana estupenda y brillaba el sol como nunca, las hojas de los árboles tenían un precioso color dorado y empezaban a caer, anunciando el otoño.

- ¿porqué lo hiciste Sirius?- le preguntó James. Era lo primero que le decía en toda la mañana. Sirius se quedó sorprendido.

- Bueno Jimmy…te dije que me vengaría y eso es lo que he hecho- argumentó de una forma muy poco convincente.

- ¡Pero la has llamado ladrona! Es verdad que han sido unas tramposas por dejar que jugase Marian con ellas, pero debes reconocer que el juego fue mucho más interesante y divertido con mi hermana en acción de lo que lo hubiese sido con las otras tres solas. ¡Ella es el alma del grupo!

- ¡Es que me lo robó James!- que Sirius le llamara James no era una buena señal al igual que le ocurría con su hermana. Algo le reconcomía las entrañas.

- No te robó nada Sirius- interrumpió Remus en la conversación-tu no te diste cuenta de que el premio estaba delante de tus narices y ella fue más lista.

- Pero utilizó… unas armas muy sucias- corrigió antes de decir lo que realmente había pasado.

- ¿Utilizó la varita¡Eso está prohibido!- dijo Peter que acaba de despertarse por las voces de sus amigos.

- Nnn… no exactamente- dijo Sirius sin saber que contestar.

- Bueno- James se incorporó- fuera lo que fuese, mi hermana no es ni una tramposa ni una ladrona, lo que pasa es que os habéis picado demasiado y al final has acabado haciendo algo que seguro que no querías hacer Sir.- Él no dijo nada. Estaba triste y con la cabeza agachada jugando con una florerilla.- tenemos que solucionar esto, no voy a permitir que la gente piense que mi hermana es una tramposa ni una ladrona y tú Sirius Black,- le señaló con el dedo- me vas a ayudar.

Sirius, al oír que su amigo le llamaba por su nombre completo, alzó la vista asustado, pero en vez de encontrar a un James enfurecido por lo que le había hecho a su hermana, encontró a su mejor amigo tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Me perdonas Jimmy?- dijo con un especial brillo en los ojos.

- Yo también os ayudaré- dijo Remus levantándose antes de que James contestara a Sirius- ¿vienes Pet? El último dudó un poco, estaba bastante resentido con las chicas por haber ganado pero…

- Vale, voy.

Se dirigieron al castillo tramando un plan para limpiar el nombre de Marian y que, por lo menos, pudiese salir de la habitación sin sentir vergüenza.

- no me has dicho si me has perdonado aún Jimmy- le dijo Sirius preocupado.

- Ya estabas perdonado antes de que lo hicieras Sir- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa- ahora hace falta que nos perdone ella a nosotros.

- ¡Pero a ti no te tiene que perdonar nada!- dijo Sirius con cara de asombro.

- Claro que sí. ¡He dudado de ella¡De mi propia hermana! Eso es muy grabe…

En aquel momento pasaban por allí unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin. La mayoría, de la familia de Sirius.

- ¡te estás volviendo un Slytherin Sirius!- dijo una voz arrastrada- ¡atacar a los de tu propia casa! Eso si que no me lo esperaba de ti.

- Cierra el pico Malfoy- dijo él pasivamente.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…tarde o temprano reconocerás que eres un Black y te arrepentirás toda la vida por no haber entrado en Slytherin- apareció una chica de pelo negro enmarañado con ojos muy grandes y párpados caídos.

- No voy a perder el tiempo contigo Bellatrix- ella era Bellatrix Black, su prima por parte de madre.

Lucius Malfoy iba a cuarto curso y Bellatrix Black terminaba ese año. Les acompañaba una chica de pelo rubio y piel muy blanca. Era también prima de Sirius y hermana a su vez de Bellatrix. Se llamaba Narcisa Black e iba, al igual que Lucius, a cuarto curso.

- No me extraña que tus padres te odien…-Sirius se estremeció al oír el mordaz comentario de Narcisa.

- ¡Dejadle en paz¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos!- gritó James al ver el acoso y derribo que le estaban haciendo a su amigo.

- Uy¡que miedo Potter!- dijo Bellatrix con una maliciosa sonrisa, típica en ella- no me extraña que tu hermanita sea una…

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A NOMBRARLA BELLATRIX!- Sirius salió en su defensa como una fiera, seguido de un sorprendido James y Remus, Peter se quedó atrás. Regulus apareció el instante de entre sus primos.

- Sí¡ya le has hecho suficiente tú!- exclamó Regulus. Sirius, al ver la defensa que hacía de Marian, se quedó petrificado. Todos los de Slytherin pasaron por alto ese comentario. Lo tomaron como un insulto hacia Black. Él, por otro lado, lo tomó de otra forma.

- Vámonos Sir, aquí está empezando a apestar.- dijo Remus tirando de él.

Los de Slytherin se marcharon y ellos continuaron su marcha hacia el castillo en silencio.

- No sabía que pudieses defender así a mi hermana después de…

- Es tu hermana ¿no? Pues la defenderé igual que si os insultan a vosotros- dijo Sirius mirando al suelo mientras subía agitadamente hacia el castillo. James y Remus se miraron con satisfacción.

Las chicas habían planeado una tarde muy divertida en el lago, con unos cuantos juegos, chucherías de _Honeydukes_ que les había comprado por encargo Frank Longbottom y prácticas de hechizos y encantamientos. A Marian le encantaba practicar los encantamientos y hechizos que se hacían en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual era su asignatura favorita. La tarde prometía. Tenían que animar a su amiga como fuese y la mejor forma era apartándola del castillo por una tarde, el aire libre era lo que mejor le venía en ese momento.

- Mariaaann… tenemos un plaaann…- dijeron las tres a coro al entrar en la habitación- ¡¿pero aún sigues en la cama?!- exclamó Lily al ver que la chica seguía remoloneando en la cama.

- Sí y pienso seguir aquí todo el día. No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero ningún plan¡¡no quiero nada!!- gritó desde la cama sin ni siquiera incorporarse.

- ¿no quieres nada de nada?- le preguntó Alice guiñándole un ojo a las chicas.

- sí, una cosa¡¡hacer que Black muerda el polvo!!- en aquel momento se incorporó de la cama.

- Vaya, lo que no hemos conseguido nosotras (levantarla de la cama) lo ha conseguido Black sin mover un dedo. –dijo Laura entre dientes para que no se enterase Marian.

- ¡Te he oído Lauri!-dijo ella saliendo definitivamente de la cama. – ¡y me levanto porque me da la gana!- Ellas se quedaron mirándola, la verdad es que no sabían con qué les iba a salir esta vez. Marian se puso su bata rosa y sus zapatillas a juego y se acercó lentamente a ellas.

- Y… - dijo Lily mostrándole la comida que le habían traído del desayuno y la cual Marian estaba devorando con la mirada.

- Anda trae - le dijo finalmente cogiendo las gachas de avena y el zumo de calabaza. Realmente tenía mucha hambre.

- Habíamos pensado pasar la tarde junto a la casita del lago. Tu lugar preferido. Llevamos juegos y podríamos practicar hechizos y encantamientos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…-Marian alzó una ceja (gesto típico en ella) al escuchar eso mientras comía. Practicar hechizos y encantamientos era lo más le gustaba. Lily miró a sus amigas en señal de aprobación pero Marian volvió a torcer la cara hacia la avena, entonces Lily decidió utilizar su última arma- bueno chicas, vamos a cogernos un empacho de brujitas de chocolate blanco- dijo mientras hacían ademán de irse.

- ¡¡Brujitas de chocolate blanco!!- exclamó Marian dejando caer la avena por su bata.

- ¿De las que vuelan?- preguntó Marian con cierta duda. Ellas afirmaron con la cabeza- ¡¡son mis preferidas!!- ya la tenían convencida.

Antes de marcharse, Lily volvió a ver el premio en su mesita de noche y lo cogió guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la túnica. Pasaron la tarde en el prado que hay junto al lago jugando al ajedrez mágico, al troll tragabolas, inventado hechizos nuevos, practicando otros muy divertidos y comiendo brujitas de chocolate blanco sin parar. Se lo pasaron en grande, tanto, que a Marian se le olvidó por unas horas la acusación pública de Black. Pero lo que no se le podía olvidar era la cara de su hermano la noche anterior. Había dudado de ella y eso no se lo podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

- Muchas gracias chicas. Sin vosotras estaría muy sola en el colegio - les dijo Marian mientras estaban sentadas en la hierba comiendo brujitas y grageas de sabores.

- No hay de qué. somos el grupo de las empollonas sabelotodo ¿no?- dijo Alice con guasa.

- ¡Y de las que ganan los juegos de Halloween también!- todas empezaron a reír, pero Marian lo hacía vagamente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocasionado su participación en el juego con el equipo de segundo curso.

- Hablando del juego – interrumpió Lily haciendo que Marian se pusiese un poco tensa – ¡no hemos abierto el premio! – Lily sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño cilindro misterioso.

- Es verdad – Laura y Alice se acercaron más a Lily. Marian se quedó donde estaba.

- ¿No quieres verlo Mari? – preguntó Alice un tanto extrañada por la actuación de la chica.

- No, abridlo vosotras – Marian se levantó y cogió algunas piedras planas y empezó a tirarlas al lago con la intención de hacer un "efecto rana". Su hermano James se lo enseñó cuando eran pequeños y siempre que podían, iban a practicar al lago que había cerca de su casa en el Valle de Godric.

Lily abrió el cilindro y sacó de él un pergamino. Era un pequeño papiro cuidadosamente enrollado. Esta lo abrió y solo encontró una frase escrita en él.

EL VERDADERO TESORO ESTÁ DELANTE DE TI TODOS LOS DÍAS. SOLO TIENES QUE ACEPTARLO TAL Y COMO ES Y

**SERÁS FELIZ PARA SIEMPRE.**

Tanto Lily como Alice y Laura, no entendieron bien el mensaje. Era una frase demasiado complicada para que unas niñas de doce años la entendieran sin ningún tipo de explicación. Por ello, estaban decididas a preguntárselo a la profesora McGonagall en cuanto tuviesen oportunidad.

En aquel momento sonó la campana indicando que la cena estaba servida. Marian decidió ir a cenar al gran comedor. Tenía el apoyo de sus amigas así que le daba igual que los demás la mirasen mal o le hiciesen alguna jugarreta. No podía ocultarse durante todo el curso en la habitación esperando que sus amigas la llevaran algo de comida. Sirius Black le había complicado la existencia desde un principio, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y para ello debía hacerse fuerte ante la adversidad, aunque esta fuese cruel. Al llegar al comedor, toda la mesa de Gryffindor y parte de las otras se quedaron mirándola con cara de asco. Ella sentía cómo esas miradas le atravesaban la piel como un cuchillo una y otra vez, pero siguió andando franqueada por sus amigas. Los chicos, no habían ido a cenar.

- ¿necesitas escolta Potter?- exclamó un chico Ravenclaw que ni siquiera ella conocía.

- Cerrad vuestras mochilas, no vaya a ser que os desaparezca algo por "arte de magia"- dijo Lidia Nowak de Hufflepaff.

- ¡Qué arte de magia ni qué ocho cuartos! Será Potter, porque es una ladrona - contestó Issy Parker. Marian la mataba con la mirada, pero siguió caminando con sus amigas hacia un extremo de la mesa, donde hubiese poca gente.

- Si quieres cogemos algo de cenar y nos vamos a la sala común- le dijo Alice viendo que Marian apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas ante las acusaciones.

- No Alice, gracias. Pero cenaremos aquí si no os importa- dijo ella con determinación y cogiendo un poco de empanada de gorrión. Sus amigas la miraban admiradas, no sabían como podía soportar tanta presión, pero lo hacía, y con la cabeza bien alta.

- No te preocupes Marian, ya nos encargaremos nosotras…

- ¡NO!- gritó ella dándoles un susto de muerte y haciendo que a Lily se le cayese el trozo de pollo que tenía en el tenedor al suelo.- perdonad, no quiero que nadie haga nada, no quiero solucionar esto con una venganza, sino honestamente. Aguantaré todo el chaparrón hasta que ellos solucionen el problema. No puedo intentar limpiar mi nombre con mentiras y trampas. Quien ensucia, tiene que limpiar.

- Nos lo has dejado clarísimo- dijo Laura asombrada de la respuesta de Marian. ¿Realmente esa niña tenía 11 años?

- ¡Ey Potter¿te apetece jugar una partida de ajedrez? -exclamó un Slytherin que Marian no alcanzó a ver cuando ya se iban del gran comedor.- ¿Pero sin trampas eh?

- ¡Déjala Malfoy!- le chilló Lily.

Las chicas intentaron cenar lo más rápido posible para salir del comedor cuanto antes. La situación era bastante incómoda y no les apetecía seguir aguantando comentarios mordaces y con maldad.

- ¡Vaya estúpidos!- dijo Lily mientras se encaminaban a la sala común.

- A estos, se les dice que se tiren por un puente y lo hacen- Alice estaba indignadísima.

- Siento que tengáis que soportar esto chicas…

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso Marian- la voz de Laura sonaba imponente y no admitía réplica alguna.

Un grupito de Slytherin venía de frente. Parecían unas serpientes al acecho. Siempre intentando atrapar a la presa cuando esta estaba más débil.

- ¡Marian!- gritó una voz detrás de las chicas. Ella se dio la vuelta y encontró a Regulus Black, el cual se había desprendido del grupo.

- No vayas. Seguro que te dice algo grosero, siendo un Black…- Lily le acababa de coger del brazo.

- No te preocupes Lil, seguro que no me dice nada malo- Marian no las tenía todas con ella, pero no iba a esconder la cabeza como las avestruces.

Se encontraron hacia la mitad de la distancia que los separaba. Él parecía estar incómodo ante la situación, porque no hacía más que mirar para todos lados.

- hola- dijo Regulus con voz suave y tímida.

- Hola Regulus.

- ¿Qué tal todo?- Marian frunció el ceño ante esta pregunta.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- el chico se incomodó. Sabía que acababa de meter la pata.

- Eee…sí, perdona. Bueno, en realidad solo quería que supieras que yo no creo nada de lo que se comenta por ahí y que estoy seguro de que mi hermano ha mentido como un bellaco. Suele tener este tipo de comportamientos cuando…- se paró por un segundo. No sabía si continuar.

- ¿Cuando qué?- preguntó ella intrigada.

- Bueno, déjalo. Solo quería que lo supieras- en la cara de Regulus se dibujó una sonrisa y en la de Marian otra.

- Muchas gracias Regulus. No sabes cuanto necesitaba que alguien me dijese algo así.- él puso una mano en su hombro.

- cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras- dijo sinceramente.

- Lo haré. Que duermas bien y ¡gracias!- Marian le guiñó un ojo y se fue donde la esperaban sus amigas.

Esa conversación entre Regulus y Marian traería cola ya que no solo quedó entre ellos. Había dos personas más escuchando. Una de ellas apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas y la otra simplemente, reía.

Al llegar a la sala común, se encontraron a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter hablando tranquilamente en sus sillones favoritos. La pancarta había desaparecido de encima de la chimenea. Al verlas venir, James y Sirius agacharon la cabeza. ¿Podría ser que se sintieran culpables? Pensó Alice cuando pasaban por su lado. Ellas, ni les miraron. En el último momento, James levantó la cabeza y vio a su hermana completamente abatida. Ellas se sentaron en una mesa para hacer los deberes para el lunes, ya que con la fiesta de Halloween y todo el lío, no los habían acabado.

- hay que arreglar esto ya Sir- le dijo con un susurro impaciente.

- Y debéis hacerlo cuanto antes, cada vez se está poniendo más negra la cosa- apuntó Remus, que había acercado más el sillón para oír la conversación. Sirius los miraba muy triste. Peter se sorprendió mucho de la reacción que había tenido Sirius ante esa broma. ¡Nunca se arrepentía de ninguna broma!

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo Jimmy- dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al dormitorio. James estaba bastante abatido y le acompañó. Miró de reojo a Marian y se encaminó hacia su mesa. Ella al verle, sintió furia.

- Marian yo…

- ¡Déjame en paz James, no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- James se quedó paralizado mirándola fijamente. Tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes. Sirius se dio cuenta y fue a impedir una posible pelea entre hermanos. Remus y Peter también se levantaron del sofá.

- ¡No le digas eso Potter! No tienes ni idea…- dijo Sirius poniéndose entre James y ella.

Ese gesto la molestó enormemente. Podía aguantar las bromas pesadas y los insultos de la gente pero que Sirius Black se interpusiera entre su hermano y ella… ¡eso no lo podía soportar!

- ¡nunca!- se dirigió a Sirius mientras se levantaba de la silla lenta y desafiante- ¿me has oído¡¡NUNCA!! te vuelvas a interponer entre mi hermano y yo, Black.- todos se quedaron blancos, pero ella continuó– ¿pero quién te has creído que eres¡no tienes derecho a ocupar ese lugar!- Sirius se apartó inmediatamente en un acto reflejo.-tus bromas me dan igual¡TÚ ME DAS IGUAL! Pero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir meterte entre mi hermano y yo. ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!- Marian estaba fuera de sí, parecía que le iba a hacer frente físicamente y Sirius palideció.

- ¡Tranquila Marian!- Lily se apresuró hacia ella agarrándola de los hombros al ver que su amiga se había puesto roja de furia.- no merece la pena.

- Si, Marian, no hagas caso - le dijo Alice levantándose al mismo tiempo que Lily. Laura llegaba en aquel momento del baño y al ver la escena se quedó paralizada como todo el mundo en la sala.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó a Alice.

- Calla. Luego te lo cuento - le dijo esta.

La situación era bastante tensa, no sabían porqué Marian había reaccionado así ante un gesto del que ni siquiera Sirius se había dado cuenta. El hecho de colocarse entre James y su hermana no lo había hecho aposta…

- Estas cansada, vamos a la habitación - dijo Lily mientras recogía sus libros y los de Marian y la empujaba para que la siguiera hacia las habitaciones.

Marian no dejaba de mirar a Sirius fijamente. Su mirada no era de odio, era de furia y de impotencia. Le daba la sensación de que Sirius quería ocupar su lugar en el corazón de su hermano y eso no se lo iba a permitir nunca. Por otro lado, Sirius le aguantaba la mirada sin poder pensar en nada.

- ¡Marian espera!- gritó James yendo hacia ella. Se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla - buenas noches enana.- Desde que comenzaron el colegio, James no le había dado un beso de buenas noches, ya que le daba vergüenza delante de sus amigos. Después miró a Lily con gesto de agradecimiento por cuidar a su hermana cuando él no estaba y esta, olvidando sus rencillas, le contestó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Buenas noches Jimmy.- le dijo Marian al oído. En James se dibujó una cara de felicidad absoluta, al parecer, su hermana le había perdonado y ¡le volvía a llamar Jimmy!

Después de aquello todos se fueron a dormir. Pero no todos consiguieron conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

- Jimmy ¿estás dormido?- susurró Sirius desde su cama.

- Que quieres…- James estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño y la interrupción de Sirius le molestó un poco.

- ¿me puedes explicar la reacción de tu hermana?- le preguntó con voz más baja para no despertar a Remus y a Peter.

- No se… no te preocupes. Déjalo correr.- hizo un parón y al ver que Sirius no le contestaba, decidió decirle lo que pensaba - a ver, lo que está claro es que tienes que encontrar la forma de arreglar esto Sir - su intención era quitarle hierro al asunto pero Sirius no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente y siguió preguntando.

- Cada vez entiendo menos a tu hermana Jimmy. ¿No ve que estoy arrepentido?

- Pero creo que no le basta con eso.

- ¿Entonces¿Qué era eso de interponerme entre tú y ella?- insistió.

- Simplemente se siente atacada por ti.

- ¡¡Por mi!!- gritó Sirius. Peter se movió un poco en la cama, parecía que se iba a despertar, pero no fue así.

- Schsss… que vas a despertar a los chicos.

- Perdona, pero es que no entiendo porqué se siente atacada por mí en ese aspecto.

- Porque piensa que vas a ocupar su lugar como hermana.

- Eso es una tontería.- exclamó Sirius ofendido.

- Ya lo sé. pero eso es lo que ella siente.

- Nunca ocuparé el puesto de hermana, en tal caso ocuparé un nuevo puesto – dijo Sirius pensativo.

- ¿Cual? - preguntó James esperando oír cualquier chorrada de las suyas.

- El de hermano.

Se hizo el silencio. James se había quedado muy sorprendido por lo que le acaba de revelar Sirius. ¿De verdad le consideraba su hermano? Él lo había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente como se lo acababa de decir Sirius a él. James quería muchísimo a su hermana, pero había cosas que solo se las podía contar a Sirius. Él era su compañero de travesuras y su mejor amigo.

- ya eres mi hermano Sir.

- Gracias Jimmy.

Aquello reconfortó en parte a Sirius, pero seguía preocupado por la reacción de Marian. En el momento de hacer la broma, nunca pensó que le fuese a afectar tanto, pero estaba claro que las reacciones tan agresivas de ELLA no eran solo por lo de la pancarta. Después de seguir un rato más en silencio dándole vueltas al tema, se durmió.

Ya era lunes y empezaban de nuevo las clases. Marian se disponía a bajar a desayunar con sus amigas y aguantar lo que fuera. Ya le daba igual, porque Jimmy le había pedido perdón (a su manera) y mientras tuviese la buena opinión de su hermano, lo que dijesen los demás le daba igual. Antes de entrar al gran comedor, suspiró profundamente.

- ¡que pasa Potter¿Ahora vas de dura?- dijo una voz desde la mesa Slytherin.

Ni Marian ni sus amigas hicieron caso de aquel comentario, pero estaba claro que la noticia del enfrentamiento entre Sirius y ella había corrido como la pólvora. Los chicos ya estaban desayunando y oyeron también el comentario pero al igual que ellas, no dijeron nada en público.

- ¡voy a hacer pagar a Malfoy por ese comentario!- dijo James entornando los ojos hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Sirius permanecía callado.

- Sir, no has comido casi nada. ¿Qué te pasa¡Tu siempre devoras la comida!- le dijo Peter para animarle.

- Hoy no tengo mucha hambre - dijo secamente jugando con los cereales en el tazón.

Laura llegó más tarde al desayuno y no tubo más remedio que ponerse en el lado de los chicos, pues donde estaban sus amigas no cabía un alfiler.

- Hola Meyer- le dijo Remus al ver que se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola- respondió ella secamente.

- ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo Meyer?- preguntó Peter con sarcasmo.

- Déjame en paz Petigrew, no quedaba sitio en toda la mesa.- contestó ella sin ni siquiera mirarle.

James miró a Marian fijamente desde su lado. Veía que su hermana casi no estaba desayunando nada y pensó que, de seguir así, se iba a quedar en los huesos. Sirius seguía sin decir nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos, que solo él conocía.

He sido un estúpido. Ella me ganó limpiamente y James tenía razón, el juego fue mucho más divertido con ella en nuestro curso. Debería pensar mejor lo que hago, porque ha James también le afectan estas cosas. A veces se me olvida que es su hermana y eso lo debería tener presente para todo…

- Oye¿es verdad que Marian lo está pasando tan mal¿Que no come y esas cosas? – le preguntó James a Laura muy serio y preocupado. Sirius dejó de jugar con los cereales y posó su mirada en el pudin de galletas que había delante de él.

-Pues sí –respondió Laura con intención de que se enterasen de cómo estaba la situación con su amiga- lo está pasando bastante mal.

-Y todavía la siguen molestando por lo de Halloween ¿no?

-Sí y más de lo que os pensáis–dijo Laura mirando directamente a Sirius.

Sin embargo Sirius no intentó defenderse, simplemente actuó. No soportaba más verla así por su culpa y aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer le costaría una semana de burlas por parte de sus compañeros, no le importaba. Quería limpiar el nombre de Marian a toda costa. Se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores y de un brinco se subió en ella, botando el desayuno del profesor Dumbledore.

-¡Lo siento mucho profesor! Sólo un momento... por favor... ¡ESTUDIANTES¡COMPAÑEROS¡NECESITO VUESTRA ATENCIÓN!

El Gran Comedor se quedó en un silencio mortal ante el gesto de Sirius. James y Remus intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, Peter simplemente tenía la boca abierta y la cara de las chicas al otro lado de la mesa no necesitaba ni explicación.

- ESTO VA PARA TODOS Y EN ESPECIAL PARA LA CASA GRYFFINDOR: NO QUIERO QUE SIGÁIS MOLESTANDO A MARIAN POTTER. NI EXTENDIÉNDO RUMORES INFUNDADOS. ELLA NUNCA HA ROBADO NI HA TRAICIONADO A NADIE. LO QUE HIZO ME LO MERECIA PORQUE…BUENO, YO FUI EL ARTÍFICE DE LA PANCARTA Y QUIERO PEDIRLE PERDÓN PÚBLICAMENTE PARA QUE ESTE ASUNTO QUEDE ZANJADO DE UNA VEZ.

- ¡James a dónde vas!- dijo Remus al ver que su amigo corría también hacia la mesa de los profesores. Al ver la valentía de Sirius, James saltó a la mesa también tirándole el desayuno encima a la Señora Hooch.

-YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PEDIR PERDÓN PÚBLICAMENTE A MI HERMANA POR HABER DUDADO DE SU HONRADEZ. MARI, ERES LA MEJOR HERMANA QUE SE PUEDE TENER…Y ¡QUIERO QUE LO SEPA TODO EL MUNDO!

Cuando acabaron se estrecharon la mano en señal de "misión cumplida". Marian se quedó alucinada en la mesa y ni se enteró de que se le había caído el trozo de pudin a la túnica. Se puso roja como un tomate, no pensó que llegarían a tanto por obtener su perdón. Comprendió que a ellos les había afectado todo este asunto tanto o más que a ella y tuvo una sensación que desde que entró en Hogwarts no tenía. La sensación de volverse a sentir querida y mimada por su hermano. De la que sintió con respecto a Sirius…eso era otro tema.

-¡BLACK¡POTTER!- La voz de la profesora McGonagall se alzó ante el murmullo que se había formado en la sala. Ellos se miraron y vieron la situación. Estaban de pie, encima de la mesa de los profesores y habían tirado el desayuno de la mitad de ellos.

-O, O….

El resultado de aquella hazaña fue una nueva visita al despacho del director Dumbledore, el cual, les puso un castigo. Tanto Sirius como James pudieron descubrir al irse del despacho cierta mirada de satisfacción por parte del profesor Dumbledore ante el hecho que se acababa de producir en el comedor. **Había merecido la pena.**

**qué os pareció? Sin vuestra opinió no puedo seguir escribiendo, ya que es muy importante para mí saber qué os parece la historia y lo que opinais de ella. ¡REVIEWS!**

**Un Abrazo!**


	11. Vacaciones de Navidad

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD**

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones de navidad. Era el último día de clase y Marian estaba ardiendo en deseos por ver a sus padres. Se despertó muy pronto y preparó su baúl antes de ir a desayunar.

- ¿qué haces Marian?- le preguntó Laura frotándose los ojos con las manos. Se acababa de despertar.

- Preparar mi baúl para irme esta misma noche a casa - contestó ella recorriendo con la vista la habitación por si le quedaba algo por meter.

- ¿Ya es hora de levantarse?- preguntó Lily con un hilillo de voz que casi hizo inaudible su pregunta.

- No, es que Marian nos ha despertado a todas preparando su baúl. Tiene muchas ganas de irse del colegio…- gruñó Alice, que acababa de despertarse también por los ruidos dando un bostezo enorme.

- No es eso Alice, pero no veo a mis papás desde septiembre y ya tengo ganas. Supongo que Jimmy estará recogiendo las cosas también.

En aquello se equivocaba Marian, pues nada más alejado de lo que pensaba, estaba pasaba en la habitación de los chicos.

- Nnnrrroooo….ssssss, nnnrrroooo…sssssss. Los cuatro dormían a pierna suelta y ¡cómo roncaban!

Ya en el desayuno, Marian no hacía más que mirar a la ventana a ver si aparecía _Jayak_ con algún mensaje de sus padres, pues necesitaba saber la hora a la que la irían a buscarla a ella y a su hermano a la estación de king´s cross. Los chicos hicieron aparición en ese momento con un aspecto lamentable, pues habían estado toda la noche hablando y se acababan de despertar hacía 10 minutos.

- ¡Jimmy!- exclamo Marian- ¿qué pintas son esas? ¿no te has duchado?- James la miró atontado, aún no se había acabado de despertar y parecía ausente, al igual que sus tres amigos. Peter intentaba echar los cereales en el cuenco si derramarlo todo y Sirius se había tirado literalmente encima de la mesa. Remus era el que mejor aguantaba la compostura.

- ¿¿Eh?? ¿Que dices Marian?- ella se puso más nerviosa ante su actitud. A Sirius le llegó un olor delicioso a pastel de boniato que lo revivió al momento.

- Que hoy empiezan las vacaciones de navidad y nos vamos a casa - contestó llena de razón.

- ¿Navidad? ¿casa?- Sirius estaba escuchando la conversación muy serio mientras comía un trozo de pastel de boniato.

- Anda, haz el baúl antes de comer. Yo le mandaré una nota a papá para que me diga la hora a la que van a venir a recogernos a la estación. ¡¡Espabila!!- le dio una pequeña colleja y se fue a clase. Sus amigas ya la estaban esperando.

- ¡¡Au!!- exclamó James rascándose la cabeza. Acababa de despertarle definitivamente la colleja que le había dado su hermana.

- Jimmy, ¿al final no te vas a quedar estas navidades?- Sirius recordó que James le prometió el año pasado que pasaría las próximas Navidades en Hogwarts con él.

Sirius pasó muy malas navidades el año pasado debido a su ingreso en la casa Gryffindor. Sus padres lo definieron como la deshonra de la familia y juró ante James que mientras estuviese en el colegio, no volvería a pisar la mansión Black hasta verano. A raíz de aquello, James le prometió que se quedaría todos los años en Hogwarts por Navidad para que no estuviera solo.

- eeee…- James se acababa de acordar de la promesa. Vio que Sirius le miraba con cara de expectación y pena a la vez. Si se quedaba serían las primeras navidades que pasaría fuera de casa, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar a Sirius solo, era su amigo y se lo había prometido.

- No importa Jimmy, lo entiendo- le dijo él ante la indecisión de James. Remus y Peter se miraban sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando pues el drama familiar de Sirius solo lo conocía James.

- ¡Que dices Sir! ¡Claro que me quedaré contigo!- Sirius le miró con incredulidad.

- Si lo haces solo por la promesa…

- Lo hago porque me da la gana y quiero pasar las navidades aquí. ¡¡será guay!!

A Sirius se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Su amigo no le había fallado. Nunca le fallaba. Pero en aquel momento de alegría se acordó de que Marian quería irse como fuera a ver a sus padres y si James no se iba con ella se quedaría muy triste.

- ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Sabe que piensas pasar las navidades aquí?- le preguntó bastante serio.

-Eee…- James volvía a dudar. Se había olvidado de su hermana y sabía que le sentaría fatal que no fuese con ella a casa.- bueno, ya se lo diré. Pero tranquilo, que yo me quedo- y se fueron a clase bromeando como siempre.

Las dos horas de Pociones y las siguientes dos de Herbología habían dejado a Marian atontada. En especial la clase de Pociones, porque, normalmente era bastante interesante, pero esta vez se hizo interminable. Ya de la clase de Herbología ni hablaba. ¡Vaya pestiño!

Era la hora de comer y se dirigía al gran comedor para contarle a sus amigas lo rollo que había sido la mañana y la cara que había puesto Patric Ruppert al coger un bebé mandrágora. ¡Se había desmayado de los chillidos que metía esta cuando era trasplantada! Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando vio a un chico de pelo negro acercarse.

- hola Potter- era Sirius. Aunque se habían reconciliado por lo de Halloween, se seguían llamando por el apellido.

- Hola Black- le dijo más amablemente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

- ¿Vas hacia el comedor?- le preguntó él con la esperanza de que así fuera.

- Eee…- ella dudó en dar una excusa, pero es que tenía un hambre atroz. –sí- dijo finalmente.

- A, yo también- y empezaron a andar juntos hacia el sitio en cuestión.

Sirius no sabía como hablar de lo del tema de navidad con ella. James le dijo que ya se lo había dicho, pero le sorprendió bastante su saludo afectuoso. En teoría debía de estar furiosa.

- Bu… bueno…- estaba bastante nervioso- ¿Te vas con tus padres esta noche al final?- La pregunta era de lo más inocente y correcta, no tiene porqué pasar nada pensó Sirius.

- Sí. Jimmy y yo estamos esperando a _Jayak_ con noticias suyas - ¿qué le importa a Black todo esto? se preguntó a sí misma.

- ¿Jimmy y tú?- exclamó Sirius- ¿pero al final Jimmy se va contigo?

- Claro, ¿con quien se va a ir si no?- preguntó ella sin comprender nada de lo que le decía Sirius. Este se rascó la cabeza pensando lo que iba a decir y ella lo miró con impaciencia- ¿qué pasa Black? ¿Le pasa algo a Jimmy?

- No, bueno, es que creí que te había dicho que estas navidades las pasaría en Hogwarts- le dijo él esperando un…

- ¡¡QUÉ!! ¿cuando te ha dicho eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde esta ahora?- a Sirius no le dio tiempo a contestar, Marian acaba de salir corriendo hacia el comedor. Él la siguió porque sabía que iba a armar una buena, como siempre. ¡Qué temperamento el de aquella chica!

- ¡¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!!- el nombre retumbó en toda la sala y los murmullos sobre qué era lo que pasaba no se hicieron esperar.

- Oh no…- dijo James. Ya sabía a que venía ese grito. Marian se acababa de enterar de que James no iría a casa en navidad.

- ¿Charlus? ¿James Charlus?- Peter se empezó a reír, pues no conocía el segundo nombre de James.

- Pet por favor, no es el momento- le reprendió Remus sabiendo la que se venía encima.

En aquel momento apareció Sirius jadeante en la puerta del comedor, tomó aliento y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Se lo has dicho Sir?- le dijo James.

- ¡Tú me dijiste que se lo habías dicho! Yo solo quería saber cómo se lo había tomado- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¿No piensas venir a casa por navidad?! ¡Me parece lo peor James! - dijo Marian con una incredulidad pasmosa y roja de furia.

- Eee, bueno Mari yo…- James balbuceó.

- Me hizo una promesa el año pasado Potter y…- Sirius intentó salir en su defensa.

- ¡Tú cállate!- le gritó ella sin dejar de mirar a James. Sirius cerró la boca y se sentó con Remus y Peter.

- Anda que, la que habéis armado…- le dijo Remus acercándose a él.

- ¡Es que creí que James se lo había dicho!

- ¿Decirle qué?- preguntó Alice, que acababa de llegar en ese momento.

- Que James se va a quedar estas navidades aquí- le dijo Sirius en voz baja. Mientras, James y Marian seguían discutiendo.

- Bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo, Lily y yo también nos vamos a quedar - Sirius volvió a mirar la escena y se volvió a levantar para defender a su amigo.

- Bueno Potter, me lo prometió, pero si eso va a suponer…- no le dio tiempo a terminar.

- ¡mira Black!- estaba fuera de sí. Con todo el mundo mirándola en el comedor- que tú no quieras saber nada de tu hermano y te lleves fatal con él, no te da derecho a quitarme el mío. ¡Búscate a otro!

- Marian, ¡qué estas diciendo!- saltó James ante el comentario cruel de su hermana. Ella no sabía la problemática que tenía Sirius con su familia. Su hermano la estaba mirando muy serio y ella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

A Sirius le cambió la cara, dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente a sentar otra vez mientras sentía que todas las miradas en el comedor se le clavaban en la espalda.

- lo siento Black- dijo Marian instintivamente. Todos los amigos enmudecieron. En la mirada de Marian había mucho arrepentimiento.

- no pasa anda Potter- luego miró a Jimmy y le guiñó un ojo. James agradeció el comportamiento de Sirius, su hermana podía llegar a ser muy temperamental, pero sabía recular con una facilidad pasmosa. Lo que no se explicaba, era la paciencia que tenía Sirius con ella, pues de todos era bien sabido el carácter arrogante y egocéntrico del chico.

En aquel momento llegó una lechuza. Era _Jayak_ que por fin traía noticias de sus padres. James cogió la carta al vuelo, ya que era más alto que su hermana y Sirius le dio a la lechuza un trozo de sapo frito como premio en cuanto se posó en la mesa.

- ¿es de papá? Dame… ¡ay! ¡Déjame que la lea!- Marian hacía tremendos esfuerzos por llegar a la mano de su hermano, que sostenía la carta en alto.

- Deja, que la voy a leer yo en alto - de repente todos los amigos de ambos se callaron. Ya estaban en la mesa Lily y Laura perfectamente enteradas de todo el jaleo por Alice.

_Queridos James y Marian._

_Nos alegra saber que os va tan bien en el colegio y que Marian se ha adaptado perfectamente. Recibimos la carta de Marian ayer, pero sentimos con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón comunicaros que estas navidades tenemos que hacer un viaje urgente a Bélgica, pues la tía Fabille no se encuentra muy bien y queremos verla lo antes posible. Sabemos que en Hogwarts os lo vais a pasar muy bien, de lo contrario, os hubiéramos llevado con nosotros, pero entenderéis que estar con una moribunda a la que casi no conocéis, no es una situación agradable para pasar las navidades._

_Os mantendremos informados de cualquier novedad. Un abrazo muy fuerte y FELIZ NAVIDAD HIJOS._

_Papá y mamá_

Marian bajó la cabeza. No se podía creer que pasaría las navidades en Hogwarts, sin sus padres. Realmente esa carta acabó por hundirla. Su hermano la miraba compasivo, esperando su reacción, al igual que Sirius, Remus, Peter y sus amigas. Después de unos segundos levantó la cabeza, una lágrima le caía por la mejilla. James la estaba mirando con compasión y a Sirius de dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que estaba llorando.

- ¿ya tienes lo que querías no? Una navidad sin papá y mamá- a James se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Luego miró a Sirius.

- Felicidades Black. **Has vuelto a ganar la partida.**


	12. El Regalo Misterioso

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**EL REGALO MISTERIOSO**

Marian terminó por hacerse a la idea de pasar las navidades en Hogwarts, además, se quedaban Lily y Alice así que seguro que lo pasaría bien. Por otro lado, aunque no lo reconociese públicamente, estaba encantada de no haberse separado de James.

La cena de nochebuena llegó. Todo el castillo estaba iluminado con preciosos motivos navideños. Árboles blancos, luces de colores, figuritas de renos, cintas y bolas de navidad…estaba precioso. La verdad es que en Hogwarts se esmeraban bastante con la decoración de las grandes fiestas. Las chicas trataban de arreglarse lo mejor que podían para la cena de navidad. Marian, a regañadientes, accedió a soltarse la melena, la cual siempre llevaba recogida en una coleta.

- ¿ves cómo estás más guapa? tienes un pelo precioso y no entiendo esa manía de recogértelo siempre.- le dijo Lily mientras le mareaba el cabello de un lado para otro buscando la mejor forma de peinarlo para sacar más partido de él.

- No se porqué me dejo engatusar tan fácilmente…- dijo Marian con un suspiro - pero nada de ponerme espuma fijadora de esa ¿eh?- dijo torciendo el gesto hacia Lily, que seguía peinándola.

- Uy, vaya que sí. Este pelo es difícil dominarlo así que es necesaria la espuma fijadora- Marian miró a Alice en busca de apoyo, pero esta la miró con cara de resignación arqueando las cejas y encogiendo los hombros. Estaba acorralada.

Los chicos siempre tardaban muy poco en arreglarse. En aquella ocasión, para variar, se arreglaron igual que siempre. James sin peinar, Sirius muy peinado, Frank Longbottom con su porte apuesto habitual por el que suspiraba Alice y Neville Rowland, el hermano pequeño de Alice, peinado con su raya al lado. La única novedad era que por una vez James y Sirius llevaban la túnica limpia y la corbata sin lamparones.

Neville era el chico al que Marian había salvado en su primera clase de vuelo. No se le daba muy bien Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ni Pociones, así que Marian le ayudaba siempre que podía. Por el contrario, era muy bueno en Herbología, un auténtico lince así que siempre le devolvía el favor a ella ayudándola con esa asignatura. Frank se llevaba muy bien con las chicas, especialmente con Marian, ya que esta le había pedido un montón de favores para que le trajera cosas de Hogsmeade y él accedía siempre encantado. Ella estaba en deuda con el por aquello y por lo mucho que le ayudó con el ajedrez a principio de curso. Ese chico le gustaba mucho… para su amiga Alice.

Esperaron un buen rato a las chicas en la sala común para bajar juntos a la cena. En aquella ocasión, tanto James y Sirius como Lily, Alice y Marian se dieron una "tregua navideña" así que se les solía ver juntos con Frank Longbottom y Neville Rowland. Fueron los únicos alumnos de la casa Gryffindor que se quedaron en el castillo a pasar las navidades.

- ¡Pero cuánto tardan!- exclamó James llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- son chicas, querrán estar perfectas para la ocasión- dijo Frank.

Frank era mucho más maduro que los demás. También tenía un año más que ellos.

- ¡¡Pero eso no es una excusa!!- se agitó Sirius en el sillón.

- Mirad, ¡ya están aquí!- exclamó Neville señalando hacia la escalera de las chicas.

- ya era ho…- James se dio la vuelta y no pudo acabar la frase.

Realmente estaban muy diferentes a su aspecto normal. Su mirada se fijó en su hermana y en Lily, que se había arreglado más de lo normal. Todo el mundo sabía que Lily era bastante presumida pero era la primera vez que James se fijaba detenidamente en ella. Su hermana si que le sorprendió. Estaba realmente guapa, distinta. La sala enmudeció y la chicas se miraron con cara de satisfacción. Marian tenía la cara como un tomate porque Sirius no hacía más que mirarla. Y Frank hacía lo propio con Alice.

- Bueno venga, cerrad las bocas y vayamos al comedor o llegaremos tarde- dijo Marian algo apurada por la situación.

Todos se dirigieron al gran comedor para la cena especial de navidad observando la decoración del castillo.

-¡que bonito está todo!- dijo Alice mirando de un lado para otro.

- ¡¡ay!!- exclamó Marian parándose en seco- se me ha olvidado una cosa.

- Pues corre a por ella antes de que empiece el banquete - le dijo James metiéndole prisa.

- Ir yendo hacia el gran comedor, ahora os alcanzo.- Marian se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Al entrar en el gran comedor, todos se quedaron anonadados. Era mucho más pequeño de lo habitual. Los alumnos pensaron que se habían equivocado de sala, pero era imposible. Lo que había ocurrido era que el profesor Dumbledore utilizó un encantamiento reductor para que la sala fuese más acogedora. Aún así, la decoración era aún mejor que en el resto del castillo. Cada estrella del cielo mágico se unía a otra mediante un cordón luminoso que formaba una impresionante bóveda multicolor. Solo había una mesa, porque eran pocos los alumnos que se quedaban durante la navidad en Hogwarts, pero estaba especialmente decorada para la ocasión con flores de pascua, porta-velas en forma de árbol de navidad…y un sinfín de detalles más.

- ¡¡qué bonito está todo!!- dijo Lily al entrar- ¡¡y qué acogedor!!

- ¡Wo! ¡Qué pasada!- acertaron a decir James y Sirius. Los demás directamente mantenían la boca abierta.

En la sala también estaban Rita Skeeter y Severus Snape de Slytherin, John Watson, Angelica Crowlen y Anne Banks de Hufflepaff y Colin Mayorie e Issy Parker de Ravenclaw.

- ¡¡BIENVENIDOS!!- era la voz del profesor Dumbledore la que les recibía.

Acababa de entrar por la puerta seguido de la profesora McGonagall (Transformaciones), el profesor Slughorn (Pociones), la profesora Vector (aritmancia), el profesor/fantasma Binns (Historia de la Magia) Aarhus Filch (el conserje) y Ruffus Ogg (el guardabosque)

- podéis tomar asiento donde queráis- les ofreció la profesora McGonagall muy amablemente con la mano. Al parecer la fiesta de navidad la había ablandado un poco.

- Pero… ¿vamos a comer en la misma mesa que ustedes?- preguntó Alice con asombro mirando cómo se iban sentando los profesores en la misma mesa que les había señalado la profesora McGonagall.

- Claro que sí Señorita Rowland. Somos muy pocos para estar separados y en estas fiestas la compañía es el mejor regalo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡Como mola Jimmy! Estamos a punto de cenar con el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts ¿no es una pasada?- le dijo Sirius al oído mientras tiraba hacia abajo de la manga de James.

- me halaga usted Señor Black- Sirius se quedó quieto mirando a Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero cómo me ha podido escuchar?- dijo aún muchísimo más bajo.

- saber escuchar es un gran poder Señor Black. Hay que entrenar mucho el oído para escuchar, incluso lo inaudible.

Dumbledore echó una ojeada a la mesa cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado. Parecía que estaba buscando a alguien.

- ¿pero dónde estará Marian?- le dijo James a Sirius entre dientes.

- no lo sé pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene pinta de querer empezar el banquete ya- no había acabado de decir eso cuando…

- ¿y su hermana Señor Potter? ¿La han perdido por el camino?- preguntó Dumbledore mirando a James por encima de sus gafas de media luna con un gesto divertido.

- e…sí, profesor ella tenía…se le había…

- ¡¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!!- Marian acababa de hacer una entrada un tanto estruendosa en la sala. Casi se tropieza con una figura de reno que estaba en el suelo y por poco tira uno de los hermosos árboles de navidad que franqueaban la entrada del comedor. Todo el mundo empezó a reír. Los de Slytherin lo hacían a modo de burla - lo siento, lo siento mucho…-decía Marian mientras se acercaba a la mesa intentando quitarse unas serpentinas de los zapatos.

- qué vergüenza- le susurró James a Sirius- Sirius no hacía más que sonreír ante la escena como los demás.

- ¡bienvenida a nuestra mesa Marian!- exclamó el profesor Dumbledore. Sirius paro de reír. Se sorprendió de aquella especie de trato especial que Dumbledore le daba a Marian, pues era la primera alumna a la que oía llamarla por su nombre de pila.

- muchas gracias profesor.- Marian buscó sitio entre los de Gryffindor, pero se habían olvidado de guardarle un asiento. No queda ningún sitio… ¡Es que siempre me pasa lo mismo! . Pensó muerta de vergüenza.

- ¡Potter! Aquí hay sitio- dijo de repente una voz muy familiar. Era Sirius, que le hacía señales para que se sentara al otro lado de James. Ella se sorprendió muy gratamente ante el gesto de Sirius y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Ese gesto daba por zanjada la discusión sobre el puesto que ocupaba cada uno con respecto a James.

- ¡ven aquí hermanita! Pero que cabrilla loca que eres- le dijo James pellizcándole suavemente la nariz.- estás muy guapa.

- gracias Jimmy- le dijo ella alagada por el cumplido de su hermano. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!- En aquel momento todos cayeron en la cuenta, incluso los profesores, de que nadie había felicitado la navidad aún.

- los últimos serán los primeros. - dijo Dumbledore muy sorprendido ante el gesto de Marian. ¡¡Que dé comienzo el banquete!!

Todos comieron, charlaron y compartieron risas durante toda la velada e incluso, cantaron villancicos. Al profesor Dumbledore le gustaban mucho los villancicos Muggle así que les enseñó alguno. Por supuesto, los de Slytherin no los cantaban y como todo lo bueno se acaba, llegó la hora de irse a dormir. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó para decir unas últimas palabras.

- sabemos que pasar la navidad en el colegio, no es lo mismo que en vuestras casas - miró directamente a Marian- pero esperamos que os lo halláis pasado tan bien en la cena como nosotros. No olvidéis que los amigos son la familia que elegimos nosotros mismos- en aquel momento miró a Sirius y este, al captar la indirecta, se estremeció. James le puso una mano en el hombro y Marian no entendió nada, pero sin saber porqué, sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a Sirius así y le ofreció una sonrisa de apoyo que él agradeció enormemente. Los demás ni se dieron cuenta del comentario y por lo tanto, ese momento, fue de los tres y solo de ellos tres.

- ¡¡Profesor Dumbledore, espere por favor!!- llamó Marian mientras todos salían por la puerta.

- Dime Marian- Dumbledore la miraba con ternura. Parecía como su abuelo.

- Quiero darle esto- sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un sobre azul sellado con cera.

- ¿Que es?- preguntó Dumbledore cogiéndolo inmediatamente.

- Un sobre- respondió ella risueña- muchas gracias por todo.

- No tienes que darme las gracias por nada Marian- contestó él algo sorprendido pero sin perder la sonrisa. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡feliz navidad Señor director!- Dumbledore no dijo nada por unos segundos. Primero mirando el sobre y luego mirándola a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Feliz navidad Marian!

- ¡¡Ya es Navidad, ya es Navidad!!- gritó Marian, que fue la primera en despertarse.

Lily y Laura se levantaron nada más oír las voces de la morena. Se vistieron y bajaron corriendo las escaleras de caracol hacia la sala común, donde había un árbol enorme con muchísimos regalos debajo. En el extremo opuesto de la sala también se oían pisadas fuertes bajando las escaleras precipitadamente. Eran James y Sirius junto con Frank y Neville.

-¡cuantos regalos!- gritó Marian ante la mirada de todos.

-¡vamos a abrirlos chicas!- exclamó Alice que estaba igual de ilusionada.-venga Neville, a ver lo que nos han regalado papá y mamá.

Neville acudió a la llamada de su hermana y tanto Lily como Frank se apuntaron al grupo haciendo este último que Alice se sonrojase de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Jimmy! ¡También nosotros tenemos regalos!- Marian cogió a su hermano de la mano. Se disponía a llevarlo junto al árbol cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius se quedaba solo - ¡Ven con nosotros Black! ¡Tú también tienes regalos! - entonces le cogió de la mano a él también y les arrastró hacia el árbol.

En aquel momento Sirius se sintió muy feliz, Marian le seguía llamando por su apellido, pero eso ya le daba igual porque el hecho de cogerle de la mano y llevarle junto con su hermano para abrir los regalos de navidad, le llenó de alegría. Fue el mejor día de navidad que había tenido nunca y en ese momento comprendió completamente lo que había dicho el profesor Dumbledore. Su verdadera familia eran sus amigos y su hogar, Hogwarts.

- ¡suelta Marian que no soy un niño pequeño!- James se soltó de la mano de su hermana cuando casi llegaron al árbol. Sirius y Marian seguían con las manos enlazadas.

Lily se quedó mirando por un momento la escena, que duró lo que un caramelo a la puerta de un colegio, porque al darse cuenta ambos de que estaban cogidos de la mano, se soltaron rápidamente. Marian se fue junto a sus amigas y Sirius junto a los suyos.

- ¡qué Jersey más bonito Alice!- le dijo Marian al vérselo puesto. Se lo había regalado su madre. Estaba tejido a mano y era rojo con una cenefa azul alrededor.

- ¡historia del quidditch! Qué pasada- exclamó James. El libro se lo había regalado su hermana- ¡gracias Mari!

-¡hala! ¡Un cuaderno con hojas multipintables! Muchas gracias Jimmy. Has dado en el clavo- dijo Sirius ante el asombro de Marian, pues no sabía que le gustara pintar.

- ¿tú pintas Black?- le preguntó sin poder reprimirse.

- claro que pinta ¡y de maravilla! Tendrías que ver las caricaturas que les ha hecho a todos los tontos de Slytherin, ¡son la risa!- dijo James- la caricatura que tengo en la habitación de mí y que te gusta tanto, me la regaló Sir- Sirius se puso colorado al oír aquello. ¿Le ha gustado mi dibujo? se preguntó a si mismo sin dar crédito.

Todos siguieron abriendo más regalos. Frank regaló a Marian un ajedrez mágico para que siguiese practicando, a Lily una pluma estilográfica y a Alice su gorro de invierno, pues en una ocasión Alice le dijo que le gustaba mucho. Llevaba una "F.L" pequeña en un borde. Era bastante difícil ver las iniciales, pero Alice sabía que estaban ahí. ¡Casi se muere de la vergüenza!

- ¡pe… pero si es tu gorro Frank!- dijo ella con la boca abierta al desenvolver el regalo.

- ¿no te gustaba?- Frank estaba coloradísimo, pero mantenía el tipo estoicamente- se que es un poco cutre, pero me pareció que te haría más ilusión, es difícil encontrar este tipo de gorros.

El gorro era mágico. Se convertía en bufanda, guantes y orejeras, según la necesidad de cada momento. Alice le miró con mucha ternura, en aquel momento le daba igual que sus amigas estuvieran allí. Había sido el mejor regalo para ella.

- ¡muchas gracias Frank!

- De nada Alice.

Marian miró la escena emocionadísima. No había duda de que ambos se caían muy bien. Se acercó disimuladamente a Alice cuando Frank estaba con los chicos abriendo más regalos.

- Los mejores regalos son los personales ¿no? - Alice la miró con una brillante sonrisa - ¡para mí son los mejores!

Lily se juntó con ellas mientras seguían abriendo más regalos. La felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente y a Marian se le había olvidado por completo que sus padres no estaban allí.

- ¡¡¡aaaahhhh!!! ¡Qué bonito Jimmy!- Marian se acababa de tirar encima de su hermano. Le había regalado un álbum hecho por él mismo con fotos de ellos dos juntos desde que eran bebés.

- ¿te gusta?- los dibujos los ha hecho Sirius y yo fabriqué el álbum y busqué las fotos. Marian miró los dibujos atónita, realmente dibujaba muy bien.

- Jimmy, no hacía falta que lo dijeses- le reprochó Sirius por lo bajo.

- no importa, me gustan mucho Black, muchas gracias- le dijo Marian. Sirius sintió otra punzada en el estómago, otra vez esa sensación rara, pero ese día no le quiso hacer caso. Era demasiado feliz.

- ¡un peine alisador!- dijo Lily desenvolviendo un cepillo redondo enorme- justo lo que necesitaba mi pobre pelo, castigado por el ambiente de Hogwarts.

-¡pero que presumida que eres Lil!- le dijo Alice jovialmente.

-luego vendrás a pedírmelo, seguro- se rieron mientras Lily abría una extraña caja redonda.

- pero que demonios…- dijo Lily intrigada.

- ¡¡un surtido de chucherías de _Honeydukes_!!- exclamó Neville con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡que pasada!- dijo Marian acercándose para verlas. Estaba claro que su intención era buscar brujitas de chocolate blanco, pero no había.

- ¿quien te ha regalado eso?- preguntó Alice intrigada.

- pues no lo sé. No hay ninguna nota- Lily se quedó mirando a los chicos intrigada, pero ellos estaban a lo suyo.

- ¡artículos de broma de _Zonko_! Pero Sir, ¿cómo has conseguido esto? Que guay, ¡¡tiene de todo!!- exclamó James.

- uno, que tiene sus contactos- dijo Sirius con tono de superioridad y enlazándose las manos detrás de su cabeza (un gesto muy típico en él)

- pero que presumido que eres Black- le dijo Alice con reproche.

- ¡a que sí!- Sirius estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¡¡no!! ¡¡No puede ser!!-gritó Marian.

- ¿que te pasa?- exclamó James preocupado. Marian acababa de desenvolver una caja repleta de…

- ¡¡brujitas de chocolate blanco!! ¡¡Y de las que vuelan!! Jimmy te has superado, eres…

-¡wow, wow… para el carro vaquera! Eso no te lo he regalado yo- Marian se quedó cortada y miró a sus amigas, las cuales negaron con la cabeza, luego miró a Frank.

- Frankiiiii, no mientas. Las has traído de _Honeydukes_ durante tu última visita a Hogsmeade ¿verdad?

- no Mari, mi regalo ya lo has abierto - Sirius le miró entornando los ojos. O sea, que Frank Longbottom puede llamarla Mari y yo, que soy el mejor amigo de su hermano, la tengo que llamar Potter 

- Neville, ¿has sido tú?- continuó Marian. Pero este negó con la cabeza.

Sólo quedaba una persona. La única de la cual pensó que no iba a recibir ningún regalo. Todos miraron a Sirius pero este, al ver la cara de apuro de Marian salió al paso.

- venga Potter, yo no te iba a hacer un regalo tan absurdo como ese ¿no crees?- ella le miró incrédula.

-pues también es verdad, **tú** **no sabes lo que me gusta.**


	13. Atando Cabos

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**ATANDO CABOS**

Las vacaciones habían acabado y los alumnos volvieron al colegio. Marian, Lily y Alice esperaban en la entrada con impaciencia la vuelta de Laura para contarle todo lo que les había pasado en vacaciones y esta también ardía en deseos de saberlo.

- tengo unas ganas de que llegue…- dijo Alice mirando sin parar al camino.

- No deben tardar mucho. El tren llegaba a las 9 en punto así que en unos quince minutos debería estar aquí- dijo la siempre analítica Lily.

- ¡¡LAURI!!- gritó Marian. Todas corrieron a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? ¡Cuanto me alegro de veros!- dijo risueña cargando con su pesado Baúl.

- Y nosotras también Lauri- le contestó Marian dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Que la vas a ahogar Mari!- dijo Alice al ver que Laura no podía casi ni respirar.

- ¡Uy! Perdón- dijo separándose inmediatamente.

- No pasa nada Mari- le guiñó un ojo- ¿qué tal se ha portado papá Noel con vosotras?- las tres se miraron. Laura no entendía nada de lo que pasaba- ¿me he perdido algo?

- Que si te has perdido algo…- dijo Lily. Y se fueron hacia el castillo contando todas las anécdotas de las vacaciones. La charla se prolongó hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Frank os hizo regalos a las tres y vosotras dos recibisteis un regalo sin remitente?- dijo señalando a Marian y Lily. Ellas afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Estamos intentando averiguar quien lo hizo- dijo Marian poniendo la mano entornada en la boca a modo de cuchicheo.

- Serás tú Mari, a mi no me importa en absoluto- dijo Lily colocándose el pelo hacia atrás con un aire muy digno.

- Claro que te importa Lil- dijo Alice.

- Es verdad- la apoyó Marian. Lily miró hacia arriba y suspiró.

- Vale, lo que vosotras digáis- todas empezaron a reír.

- Por cierto, ¿ya habéis elegido las asignaturas optativas para el año que viene? – preguntó Laura a Lily y Alice. Marian se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Asignaturas optativas? – preguntó la morena al no tener noticias de aquello.

- Claro, en tercero nos tenemos que matricular de dos asignaturas optativas aparte de las obligatorias – le explicó Laura.

- Yo había pensado en cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Adivinación – propuso Lily.

- ¿Tú Adivinación Lil? – preguntó Alice extrañada de que su amiga hubiese elegido esa asignatura, pues siempre había dicho que le parecía una tontería.

- Sí Al, no pongas esa cara. El año que viene tenemos más asignaturas y los temarios son más difíciles así que mejor coger optativas que no requieran mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

El argumento de Lily era arrollador y muy lógico y tanto Laura como Alice tomaron la misma decisión que ella. Así estarían las tres en la misma clase. Marian, al oír aquello se estremeció un poco, pero sus amigas no lo notaron.

- Vamos Lauri, cámbiate porque dentro de veinte minutos tenemos clase de Pociones - Laura se fue hacia las habitaciones y las tres se quedaron esperando en los sofás.

- Yo no tengo clase ahora - dijo Marian mirando su horario

- Jo, te vas a aburrir como una ostra Mari – dijo Laura compadeciéndose de ella.

- No te preocupes Lauri, sabré cómo entretenerme – dijo Marian, la cual tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer – por cierto, ¿tenéis algún folleto de esas asignaturas optativas chicas? – ellas se sorprendieron un poco por aquello, pero supusieron que, como Marian era tan curiosa, querría ver de qué trataban esas asignaturas, así que no le hicieron preguntas.

En aquel momento hacían aparición en la sala los chicos. Ya habían llegado Remus y Peter. Remus estaba muy pálido, casi demacrado. Peter venía presumiendo de su nueva túnica de la tienda de Madame Malkin, regalo de sus padres.

- ya están aquí esos- dijo Lily mirando al fuego.

- Parece que Lupin está enfermo ¿no?- dijo Marian estirando el cuello para ver por encima del respaldo del sofá.

- Todos los meses le pasa algo. Que chico más raro… pero e de reconocer que es el que mejor me cae de los cuatro. Bueno, es el único que me cae en realidad- dijo Lily con una sonrisa vaga.

Los cuatro subieron a su habitación sin decirles nada y ellas, lo agradecieron. Laura, Lily y Alice se fueron a clase y Marian se quedó en el sofá leyendo el folleto que le habían prestado sus amigas y comiendo brujitas de chocolate blanco. Los chicos bajaron deprisa porque una vez más llegaban tarde a clase de Pociones, pero Remus no iba con ellos.

- vas a coger un empacho como sigas comiendo chucherías a todas horas Mari - le dijo James despeinándola con la mano cuando pasaban por detrás del sofá en dirección a la puerta. Peter iba detrás.

- y tú vas a llegar tarde como no te des prisa- dijo ella sin moverse del sofá. Al momento pasó también Sirius y antes de cruzar el cuadro se paró en seco y miró hacia los sofás sonriendo ¿y este que querrá ahora? pensó Marian con una pizca de nerviosismo. Sentía que Sirius le estaba clavando la mirada, pero aguantó con la nariz pegada al folleto mientras comía una brujita. Luego se marchó.

Un poco más tarde bajó Remus. Realmente estaba hecho polvo. Su cara estaba muy demacrada y andaba encorvado, parecía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. A Marian le dio un vuelco el corazón al verle así.

- ¡Remus!- él se asustó al verla.

- Hola Marian, pensaba que estaba solo- su aspecto era lamentable. Intentaba sin mucho éxito, que la mano no le temblase al intentar servirse un vaso de agua.

- No tengo clase a primera hora- le dijo ella muy preocupada por lo que estaba viendo - ¿te encuentras bien?- él la miró profundamente, como si su boca fuese a decir algo que su alma no sentía.

- Sí, es solo que me he resfriado un poco en el…

- ¡REMUS!- el chico se había desmayado derramando la mesa donde estaban los vasos y la jarra con agua de la sala común. Marian corrió a su lado e intentó incorporarlo.

- Mierda… ¡mierda! ¡Qué hago ahora! Remus, ¡Remus despierta!- intentó como pudo cargar con él hacia el sofá. Seguía inconsciente y cada vez más pálido. Fue de inmediato a mojar una camiseta suya en agua para ponérsela en la frente, al parecer tenía bastante fiebre. Ante el contacto con el agua fría, Remus empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente- Remus, ¿estás mejor?- le preguntó casi temblando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- su voz estaba apagada, parecía como ido.

- Te has desmayado Remus. ¡Menudo susto me has dado!- ella seguía sujetando la camiseta en su frente- bueno, ahora que has recuperado la conciencia voy a avisar a la Señora Pomfrey para que te vengan a buscar y te lleven a la enfermería. Tú quédate aquí y no intentes moverte- él estaba muy asustado- ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- le dijo sonriendo para que se animara. Remus le agradeció el gesto con un amago de sonrisa.

Los chicos fueron a clase bastante serios. Estaban preocupados por la salud de Remus y empezaban a sospechar que pasaba algo con él. Pero, ¿el qué? Mientras, las chicas prepararon los útiles para hacer la poción del día. En ese momento entró el profesor Slughorn con paso firme hacia la tarima.

- Bien, hoy haremos una poción complicada. Requiere de toda vuestra atención y habilidad para que el resultado sea satisfactorio. La poción se llama _Esencia de Díctamo_. Su efecto es curar heridas sangrantes y solo necesitáis como ingrediente principal el díctamo. Cada pupitre tiene una hoja encima. luego se mezcla con agua hirviendo y tres gotas de Eléboro. ¿Para qué Sirve el Eléboro?- Lily levantó el brazo efusivamente.- ¿nadie lo sabe?- dijo el profesor al ver que levantaba la mano la misma chica de siempre- ¿Evans?- dijo finalmente con resignación. Lily carraspeó un poco antes de contestar.

- El Eléboro es un jarabe que se suele utilizar comúnmente para la poción del filtro de la paz. Su efecto es adormecedor- al acabar miró a toda la clase con la cabeza bien alta.

- Muy bien Señorita Evans, ha acertado… como siempre. 5 puntos para Gryffindor- todos los de Gryffindor estallaron en alegría, Lily siempre conseguía puntos para la casa en esa asignatura, los de Slytherin la miraban con odio. Todos menos uno, Severus Snape.

- Su efecto es adormecedor…- repitió James con burla imitando a Lily.- Vaya una listilla…siempre tiene que ser la primera en todo.

- Cállate Potter, los celos te van a consumir.- dijo Laura dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Celos! ¡Yo celoso de Evans! Antes prefiero tragar babosas- sus amigos le rieron la gracia- Laura le miró frunciendo el ceño y Lily ni se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Potter! ¡Fuera de clase!- le espetó el profesor Slughorn. Mientras se levantaba, Lily se dio la vuelta para mostrarle la más irritante de sus sonrisas y él la miró mal. También influyó el hecho de que el profesor Slughorn le tenía mucha manía (según el propio James) y le echaba de clase a la mínima. ¡Odiaba a ese profesor!

- Estarás contenta Evans - dijo Peter susurrando por detrás. Ella no volvió a contestar, solo permaneció con su sonrisa de satisfacción bien visible. A James se le había caído algo del bolsillo y Alice lo cogió disimuladamente para meterlo entre el libro de Pociones "Filtros de pociones Mágicas".

James salió del aula exasperado, esa chica es una insolente y Marisabidilla. ¡Siempre se tiene que salir con la suya! pensaba mientras hacía gestos extraños con las manos. En aquel momento apareció Marian corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Marian! ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó alzando la voz.

- ¡Jimmy!- ella se acercó corriendo- es Remus… ¿no tendrías que estar en Pociones?- Marian se solía distraer con cualquier cosa. Ella se disculpaba diciendo que era su cabeza la que iba demasiado rápido.

- Si, pero me han echado…- él se quedó mirando al vació, luego recobró las palabras. Su hermano era igual que ella en ese aspecto - ¡REMUS! ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó muy preocupado. Marian le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en la sala común.

- Vete con Remus y hazle compañía mientras yo voy a avisar a la Señora Pomfrey. Está en la sala común tirado en el sofá.

James salió disparado hacia la sala común. Sabía que su amigo estaba mal, pero tanto como para desmayarse… ¿que le pasaba a Remus? En cuanto entró, lo encontró en el lugar exacto donde le había dicho Marian. Estaba bastante pálido pero consciente.

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- este se sorprendió al ver a su amigo allí, pero no dijo nada, le daba vergüenza- Slughorn me ha echado de clase de Pociones y encontré a Marian yendo como una bala a la enfermería. me contó lo que te había pasado- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado para esperar a Marian y a la Señora Pomfrey- Ya deben estar subiendo.

- Siento las molestias James- dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

- Anda, anda, no digas tonterías. Ya verás como la Señora Pomfrey y te arregla todos los males. Si fue capaz de soldarle todos los huesos del pie a Peter cuando se le cayó encima el menhir el año pasado, contigo será pan comido. Además, tienes buen aspecto- James mintió para subirle la moral.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Marian acababa de entrar por el cuadro con la Señora Pomfrey y el Señor Filch- ¿qué tal estas Remus?- preguntó nada más llegar al sofá- tienes mejor cara- ella también mintió mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Sí, me encuentro mejor- la Señor Pomfrey se aproximo a Remus y le tocó la frente.

- Bien, tengo que reconocer al chico, pero hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Señor Filch, traiga una camilla para que el joven no tenga que caminar más de la cuenta. Nos encontraremos en el camino. Filch salió refunfuñando- ¿Puedes levantarte hijo?- le preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

- Sí, contestó él con un hilo de voz- al momento Remus se incorporó apoyándose sobre los hombros de James y Marian y emprendieron el camino a la enfermería.

La clase Pociones estaba a punto de acabar. Sirius miraba el reloj, pues estaba impaciente por saber lo que había hecho James en todo ese tiempo. Las clases eran bastante aburridas sin él...

- tres…dos…uno…- sonó la campana y tanto Sirius como Peter salieron deprisa para encontrarse con James e ir a ver a Remus. Algunos alumnos estaban murmurando en el pasillo.

- No se qué habrá pasado, porque e visto a los hermanos Potter y a la Señora Pomfrey cargando con Remus Lupin hacia la enfermería…- comentó formando corro un chico de Hufflepaff a unas chicas.

- ¿Sí?- dijo una de ellas - bueno, no es de extrañar, parece que ese chico siempre está enfermo…- Sirius y Peter se pararon en seco. El primero fue directo al grupo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- les preguntó sin ceremonias.

- Hola Black- al parecer Paul ha visto a los hermanos Potter cargando con Remus en dirección a la enferme…- Sirius salió disparado y Peter detrás.

Llegaron a la enfermería jadeando y efectivamente se encontraron con ellos allí. James y Marian estaban al pie de la cama de Remus. La Señora Pomfrey andaba de un lado a otro preparando una poción.

- ¡Qué ha pasado!- dijo Sirius haciendo esfuerzos por recobrar el aliento.

- ¡Sirius, Peter!- exclamó James- se ha desmayado en la sala común.

- Ha tenido bastante suerte- dijo la Señora Pomfrey, que llegaba en ese momento removiendo un extraño líquido dentro de un vaso- La rápida reacción de Potter ha impedido que perdiese el conocimiento durante más tiempo.

- Bien hecho Jimmy- le dijo Sirius.

- No fui yo, fue Marian. Yo llegué después.- Sirius se quedó cortado y luego la miró sin decir nada.

- Estoy bien chicos, siento el espectáculo Marian- dijo Remus con una tímida sonrisa.

- otro que la llama por su nombre… ¡pero en qué estas pensando Sirius! 

- No digas tonterías Remus- dijo ella quitándole importancia- Pero como vuelvas a darme un susto así, la que te va a dejar sin conocimiento voy a ser yo- se empezaron a reír.

- Por cierto chicos, ¿qué habéis visto hoy en pociones? – preguntó Remus preocupado porque no había podido ir a clase.

- ¡Buah! Nada importante. Una poción de no se qué… - Sirius no se acordaba de lo que vieron en clase. Tampoco le interesaba mucho. Miró a Peter buscando apoyo, pero este tampoco tenía idea.

- ¡Pues sí que me sirves de ayuda! – protestó Remus de broma – pues dímelo tú James.

- A mi me echaron por culpa de Evans… - las palabras de James estaban cargadas de resentimiento.

- Algo harías Jimmy – dijo Marian convencida de que la culpa había sido de su hermano. Él la miró inquisitivamente y ella se echó a reír.

- El Señor Lupin necesita reposo, podréis venir a verlo después de las clases de por la tarde.- dijo la Señora Pomfrey imperativamente. Todos se despidieron de Remus y salieron de la enfermería rumbo al gran comedor.

- Bueno Potter, al parecer esto ha sido tu consagración como la heroína oficial de Hogwarts. ¿Ve equivoco?- le dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

- Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- dijo ella secamente.

- Pero estuviste rápida hermanita. Esos reflejos los has heredado de…- no pudo acabar la frase.

- De papá Jimmy, de papá- ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda y James sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

- ¡Jaque mate, hermanita!- al oír aquella frase tan familiar, Sirius y Marian no pudieron evitar mirarse.

Las chicas se dirigían con paso ligero hacia el comedor con la esperanza de que Marian se encontrara allí para explicarles lo que había pasado, ya que la noticia del desmayo de Remus se había extendido por todo el colegio.

- Lily, no te vas a creer lo que he encontrado - dijo Alice con tono de misterio mientras caminaban.

- ¿De qué se trata Al?- preguntó Laura, pues Lily aún estaba furiosa por la actitud de James.

- A Potter se le cayó este papel de la túnica cuando se levantó para salir de clase- Lily hizo un ligero movimiento para mirar el papel que le estaba enseñando Alice y Laura se lo quitó de las manos.

- Solo es una factura de _Honeydukes_- dijo mientras se la devolvía.

- Pero no es una factura cualquiera, fíjate bien- esta vez la cogió Lily.

SHAPE \ MERGEFORMAT 

****

****

**_TIENDA DE GOMINOLAS MÁGICAS "HONEYDUKES"_**

_(**Hogsmeade)**_

_Surtido de golosinas --- 20 Sickles_

_Pagado en efectivo ----- 20 Sickles_

**_21 de diciembre de 1972_**

Su cara cambió repentinamente, se había sonrojado levemente, pero lo suficiente para que sus amigas lo notasen.

- ¿y qué quieres decir con esto Alice? Solo es una factura- le dijo secamente devolviéndole el papel.

- Con que solo es una factura ¿no?- Alice le clavó la mirada y a Lily se le volvieron a poner rojas las mejillas.

- Anda, anda. No especules tanto y vayamos a buscar a Marian, que ya debe estar en el gran comedor- Laura no entendía nada.

En el comedor no se hablaba de otra cosa. Todo el mundo ya se había enterado del percance que había sufrido Remus, así que los hermanos Potter no tuvieron más opción que explicar lo ocurrido ¿pero cómo se enteran tan rápido? No lo entiendo. pensó Marian al encontrarse rodeada de gente que le preguntaba.

- eres famosa Potter. En septiembre lo de Neville, ahora Remus… ¡no se te resiste ninguno!- le dijo Malfoy pasando por su lado.

- ¡Piérdete Malfoy!- le dijo James furioso.

- Déjalo Jimmy, es un imbécil- a Marian, la presencia de Malfoy le resultaba indiferente. Ni le caía bien, ni le caía mal. Simplemente, y como solía decir Lily: el chico directamente, no le caía.

Todos los gestos de Marian hacia los de Slytherin, eran estudiados minuciosamente por una persona, la cual observaba los movimientos, maneras y costumbres de la chica casi con obsesión. Actuaba discretamente, en la sombra y sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Cuando por fin logró llegar donde estaban sentadas sus amigas y pudo explicarles, por enésima vez en esa mañana, todo lo que había pasado. Les propuso ir después de las clases de la tarde a verle y ellas sorprendentemente, no pusieron pegas y quedaron directamente en la enfermería.

Marian seguía muy intrigada por saber quien le regaló las brujitas de chocolate blanco. Le dio por pensar que a lo mejor se lo había enviado alguien fuera de Hogwarts o quizá del mismo Hogwarts. Incluso por un momento pensó que se las había enviado el director ¡qué tontería! aunque más tontería fue pensar que me las había regalado Sirius Black pensó. Iba andando por el corredor hacia la enfermería para ver a Remus, cuando una voz la llamó.

- ¡Espera Potter!- era una chica bajita y de pelo castaño. La reconoció como una chica de su curso, según su atuendo, era de Hufflepaff.

- ¡Hola!- dijo alegremente sin saber su nombre. mierda, no se como se llama… Angelina, Jane, Lizzy, Paca… ¿paca? Qué estoy diciendo… ¡qué vergüenza! Al momento se oyeron unas voces desde el patio interior.

- ¡Sara te esperamos en la sala común!- le gritó una chica con la mano levantada. - sí Preston ¡date prisa!- contestó un chico del mismo grupo. Marian tampoco tenía ni idea de quienes era aquellos chicos, pero les agradeció enormemente la interrupción. Ya sabía el nombre de la chica.

- ¡Vale!- dijo Sara.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sara?- le preguntó Marian orgullosa de poder llamarla por su nombre.

- Si, perdona. Quería pedirte un libro de la biblioteca que según me ha informado la Señora Pince lo tenías que haber devuelto antes de navidad… es el de "estrategia y defensa"

- ¡¡Aaaahhhh!!- se le había olvidado por completo- ¡qué cabeza!- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente- perdona Sara, con las vacaciones de navidad de por medio se me olvidó. Te lo bajo en la cena sin falta ¿vale?

- Vale, vale, no te preocupes, pero dile a la Señora Pince que me lo has dado ya, para que no te ponga multa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estupendo. Muchas gracias Sara y perdona- la boca se le volvía a llenar de razón al llamarla por su nombre ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir llamarla paca? Ese nombre es español ¿no? su mente volvía a volar.

- No hay de qué- se hizo un silencio, pero parecía que la chica no se iba a ir- bueno, ¿que tal las navidades? Al final las pasaste aquí en Hogwarts ¿no?- ¿cómo podía saber que se había quedado en Hogwarts en Navidad perteneciendo a otra casa? Y automáticamente Marian recordó el numerito que montó en el comedor cuando se enteró de que James se iba a quedar en el colegio por el idiota de Sirius Black.

- Bien, bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba. Los profesores se portaron muy bien y fue todo muy acogedor.- contestó ella rememorando el incidente de la cena con una sonrisa.

- También se quedó tu hermano y Sirius Black ¿no es así?- preguntó Sara muy interesada por el tema. Marian se extrañó, pero no le dio importancia.

- Sí, claro. nos quedamos unos cuantos de Gryffindor. ¿cómo sabes que se quedó también Black?- no sabía porqué había hecho esa pregunta.

- A bueno- dijo Sara orgullosa de poder contar, al parecer una vez más la única conversación que según se enteraría después, tuvo con Sirius Black.- es que le vi antes de vacaciones con unos paquetes de navidad- la curiosidad invadió a Marian sobremanera así que hizo un gesto para que le siguiese contando.

_**Flash back**_

Sirius andaba muy rápido por uno de los corredores del castillo con dos paquetes debajo de los brazos. Uno era una caja redonda grande de _Zonko_ y la otra cuadrada y más pequeña de _Honeydukes_. Sara Preston estaba sentada en uno de los bancos leyendo un libro, pero observando disimuladamente a Sirius. Cuando este pasó por su lado, tropezó "misteriosamente" y cayó de espaldas intentando salvar los paquetes.

- ¡maldición!- Sirius corrió a levantarse para atrapar la caja cuadrada, que se movía de un lado a otro. Sara fue más rápida y la cogió.

- Creo que esto es tuyo- le dijo extendiéndole la caja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias. Menos mal que las has cogido. ¡Estas brujas me quieren matar!- exclamó él mirando el paquete.

- ¿Brujitas de chocolate voladoras? ¿Es un regalo de navidad?- dijo Sara intentando entablar una conversación.

- Eee… sí- contestó Sirius pensando para quien eran.

- ¡Y otra caja de _Zonko_! Vaya, te deben de importar mucho esas personas para pedir a algún chico de cursos superiores que vaya a Hogsmeade a comprar semejantes regalos.- Sirius se rió ligeramente por aquel comentario. Solo él sabía porqué.

- Si, bueno, tengo mis contactos- en aquel momento vio a las chicas a lo lejos y se puso nervioso- me tengo que ir. ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

- ¡Hasta luego!- Dijo la chica observando como Sirius se iba por donde había venido peleando con las brujitas y rumiando algunas frases que la chica, a duras penas pudo entender.

- "No podían ser ni grageas de sabores, ni ranitas, ni chicles… ¡no! ¡tenían que gustarle las malditas brujas voladoras!"

_**Fin del flash back**_

Las chicas se hartaron de esperar a Marian y entraron para ver a Remus en la enfermería. Él chico estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro. Ellas se acercaron cautelosamente con el permiso de la Señora Pomfrey.

- ¡Hola Lupin! – dijo una muy animada Alice. El chico se quedó muy sorprendido. No se esperaba que fueran a visitarle las chicas. Rápidamente cerró el libro para atenderlas con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó Laura con verdadero interés.

- Bien gracias, ya mucho mejor – dijo él intentando poner la mejor cara que podía – lo malo es que le he dado un buen susto a Marian

- Ya. Nos lo ha contado todo – comentó Laura – ahora tendría que estar aquí… pero se habrá retrasado por algo – dijo pensativa – bueno, lo importante es que estás bien.

Lily, Alice e incluso el propio Remus, se estaban sorprendiendo muchísimo de la actitud tan interesada de Laura. Al fin y al cabo, el chico pertenecía al grupito de chicos que ellas más odiaban aunque, con él era diferente.

- "Filtros de Pociones Mágicas" – dijo Lily leyendo el título del libro que tenía Remus entre las manos – por cierto, esta mañana en clase de pociones, hemos visto la _esencia de dictamo._

- Muchas gracias Evans. Estos no han sabido decirme lo que habían visto en clase – ellas hicieron un gesto de obviedad y Remus rió – ¿es muy difícil prepararla?

En aquel momento hicieron aparición Sirius, James y Peter en la enfermería. Se quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrar a las chicas allí.

- ¡qué! ¿haciendo la obra de caridad del día Evans? – le preguntó sarcásticamente James.

- ¡Vete a tomar viento Potter! – le dijo ella poniéndose el abrigo. Luego se dirigió a Remus – bueno Lupin, me alegro de que te encuentres mejor – y con las mismas le hizo un gesto a sus amigas para que se fueran también.

- Qué raro que no esté Potter con vosotras ¿no? – preguntó Sirius intentando saber, a su forma, dónde se encontraba.

- ¡A ti qué te importa Black! Deja de tomarla siempre con ella – le espetó Alice sin mirarle a la vez que le hacía un gesto a Laura para que las acompañara – ¿vienes Laura? – la chica dudó por un momento.

- Sí. Esperadme fuera un momento – ellas la miraron mal. Pero no querían discutir, así que se dirigieron a la puerta – bueno Lupin, si tienes alguna duda de la poción, te puedo ayudar – le dijo en un momento en el que solo estaba Sirius delante, pues James y Peter se estaban entreteniendo con una especie de cabezas reducidas que tenía la Señora Pomfrey en un armario. Remus abrió los ojos de par en par y Sirius los puso en blanco. Ella se puso muy roja.

- ¿Ayudarle tú? – pregunto Sirius muy sorprendido – ¿desde cuando ayudas al enemigo? - ella volvió a enrojecer.

- Tú tampoco te enteraste de la poción así que tampoco te vendría mal un poco de ayuda – Sirius le sonrió malignamente. Iba a responderle, cuando Remus atajó la conversación. Conocía bien la prepotencia de su amigo y no quería jaleos en la enfermería.

- Genial Laura, muchas gracias. Si te parece bien, luego hablamos para quedar en un momento – ella no dejaba de mirar a Sirius.

- ¿Y tú Black?

- Me sobro y me basto conmigo mismo – y con esas palabras se fue con James y Peter a ver lo que estaban curioseando. Laura se quedó bastante seria, cuando Sirius se volvió hacia ellos otra vez – pero gracias de todas formas Meyer – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo (gesto bastante típico en él) – la expresión de Laura cambió radicalmente.

- Luego quedamos Lupin – y poniéndose el abrigo, se fue.

Por otro lado, Marian se había quedado atónita ante la narración de Sara. Quien le había regalado las brujitas especialmente de la tienda _Honeydukes_ fue ¡Black! Pero, ¿por qué no lo había admitido cuando se lo preguntó junto al árbol? En ese momento recordó la riña del día de su selección, la partida de ajedrez mágico, la pancarta después del juego de Halloween… y comprendió que con semejantes antecedentes y sus amigos mirándole, nunca reconocería que fue él quien le regaló las brujitas de chocolate blanco. La única duda que le asaltó en ese momento fue saber cómo se había enterado de que eran su golosina preferida. Y sonriendo y dando saltitos, se dirigió al gran comedor para cenar. **¡Por fin había descubierto el enigma!**


	14. Una idea brillante

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**UNA IDEA BRILLANTE**

A partir de la indisposición de Remus, los chicos se volvieron más ausentes que nunca. Era habitual verles merodear por todo el castillo. No se sabía qué demonios estaban tramando, pero todo indicaba que no era nada bueno. Eso seguro.

Incluso los profesores estaban impresionados por su cambio de actitud. Atendían en clase, entregaban los trabajos, no habían vuelto a visitar el despacho del directo Dumbledore…en fin, muy extraño. Las chicas agradecieron esa tregua, porque durante el primer trimestre no tuvieron ni un día de descanso, en especial Marian.

Era frecuente verles también en la biblioteca, consultando Dios sabe qué libros y hablando entre sí con un secretismo extraño, casi irritante.

- ¿pero qué demonios les pasa a estos?- preguntó al aire Alice mirando como Remus, James y Peter ojeaban un libro en la mesa de enfrente e intercambiaban risitas.

- No se, pero miedo me dan- contestó Laura mirándoles también- parece que Remus está mejor ¿no?

- Vamos chicas, no os distraigáis. Tenemos que entregar la redacción mañana y no llevamos escrito ni la mitad del pergamino - rogó Lily. Ellas no la hicieron caso, pues estaban intentando oír lo que decían- ¡chicas!- alzó la voz.

- ¡Ssschhh!!- llamó al orden la Señora Pince desde su mesa llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.

- Perdone Señora Pince - contestó Lily en voz muy baja – qué vergüenza chicas…- Lily odiaba que la llamasen la atención.

Marian, por otro lado, acababa de salir de una tutoría con el profesor Flitwick sobre la asignatura de encantamientos y corría por un pasillo interno para bajar las grandes escaleras centrales. Sirius, por su parte, salía de cumplir un castigo en la clase de Astronomía con la profesora Sinistra y corría también por el pasillo de enfrente para alcanzar las mismas escaleras. Los dos iban como una bala.

- ¿dónde vas tan rápido Potter?- le preguntó sin dejar de correr.

- Donde no te importa Black- seguían corriendo en la misma dirección.

- Yo voy a la biblioteca- dijo él haciendo caso omiso de la contestación de ella.

- ¿Tú a la biblioteca?- disminuyeron un poco el paso, porque les costaba hablar corriendo a la vez.

- ¿Tan raro te parece Potter?- dijo él con la sonrisa sarcástica que tanto odiaba Marian.

- Raro no. Me parece imposible- a él se le pronunció aún más la sonrisa con aquella respuesta- yo también voy hacia allá.

En ese momento se pararon. Iban al mismo sitio, igual que en Halloween. Marian vio que Sirius seguía con esa sonrisa irritante y empezó a caminar, cada vez más rápido, él la seguía el paso hasta que de repente Marian notó una mano en el hombro (igual que cuando se conocieron en la estación de King´s cross).

- ¡a que no me coges Potter!- exclamó Sirius, que había empezado a correr más. Ella lo miró, la estaba retando otra vez.

- ¡cómo que no!- dijo ella más jovialmente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Ambos comenzaron nuevamente una carrera a ver quien llegaba antes. Sirius se iba tropezando con todo el mundo y Marian no hacía más que reírse ¿Estaban jugando juntos? Los alumnos que andaban por el castillo se les quedaban mirando extrañados, pues todo el mundo sabía de la rivalidad entre ellos dos, lo cual provocó murmullos. Sirius cogió un itinerario diferente al normal para llegar a la biblioteca, al igual que había hecho meses antes durante el juego de Halloween.

- ¿por dónde vas Black?, ¡es por aquí!- le gritó Marian al ver que torcía por otro lado yendo hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

- ¡Vamos Potter, te enseñaré otro camino!- ella dudó por un momento, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, seguía corriendo en la dirección que iba Sirius.

Sirius entró en el aula de Transformaciones, pero antes miró a ver si venía Marian, la cual no tardó en aparecer.

- ¿peor a donde vas? Esto es un aula Black- dijo ella sin comprender nada.

- Calla y sígueme.

Entraron en el aula y Sirius se dirigió hacia una puerta pequeña que había al lado de la chimenea, parecía un armario pero al abrirla, apareció ante ellos un estrecho pasadizo. Sirius observó como Marian abría la boca de par en par.

- ya sabes porqué la profesora McGonagall siempre llega antes que los alumnos a clase.- le guiñó un ojo - ¡vamos!

Sirius entró, pero Marian se quedó en el umbral de la diminuta puerta dudando si debía entrar igual me está gastando una broma este presumido sospechó. Sirius, al ver su indecisión, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el pasadizo.

- ¿qué haces Black, qué sitio es este?- preguntó ella sin soltarle la mano.

- Un pequeño atajo- contestó sin dar más explicaciones. Pero Marian no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de estos atajos Black?- el torció la cara para mírala, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

- Bueno ya sabes, merodeando…- no sabía muy bien que decir pues no podía descubrir lo que estaba haciendo él con sus amigos.

- Pues deberías trazar un mapa para no perderte, porque memorizar todos estos atajos…- dijo ella pensativamente.

- ¿Cómo que todos estos atajos?- Sirius se sorprendió enormemente. ¿Acaso sabía ella de la existencia de otros pasadizos? La respuesta fue más simple que esa.

- No soy tan tonta, Black- contestó molesta- ¿cómo entonces llegaste tan rápido al vestíbulo de la entrada en Halloween si no era cogiendo un atajo?- él se quedó mudo de repente ¡pero cómo lo puede haber descubierto! dijo para sí.

Al final del claustrofóbico pasadizo había otra puerta. Se pararon ante ella, Sirius delante y ella detrás, porque el pasadizo solo permitía una fila de uno. Sirius abrió un poco la puerta y oteó el lugar para cerciorarse de que no venía nadie en ese momento.

- ¡vamos!- y volvió a tirar de ella.

Al salir, se encontraron al final del corredor que llevaba a la puerta de la biblioteca. Habían tardado poquísimo. ¿Cómo rayos sabe de estos atajos? volvía a preguntarse Marian cuando volvió a encontrarse con la sonrisa irónica de Sirius. Seguían cogidos de la mano y al darse cuenta, se soltaron enseguida. Como en navidad pensó ella como en navidad pensó él. Se sonrojaron un poco y miraron al suelo. Marian no sabía que hacer cuando…

- la carrera no ha terminado aún Potter- dijo Sirius mirando al corredor. Marian salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca y él detrás. Como era más mayor, pronto la alcanzó. Ella corría todo lo que podía. Doblaron la esquina y Sirius fingió un tropiezo para que ganase ella.

- ¡He ganado!- dijo dando brincos delante de la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba eufórica. Casi no le salían las palabras porque le faltaba el aire. Sirius estaba doblado con las manos en las rodillas y jadeando también. Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.- ¡he ganado a Black! ¡he ganado a…

- ¡Cuidado Potter!- ¡¡CATAPLOF!!-James, seguido de Remus y Peter abrió la puerta de la biblioteca estampando a Marian contra la pared.

- ¡¡¡AUUUU!!!- gritó ella con las manos pegadas a la pared.

- ¡Qué haces aquí Mari!- exclamó James.

- Esperar a que me emparedes Jimmy…- dijo cogiéndose un hombro y haciendo muecas.

Al ver que la chica estaba bien, empezaron a reír los cinco. Al parecer me lo puedo pasar bien con esta chica y todo pensó Sirius a mirarla. Al final no va a ser tan idiota como creía pensó ella mirándole también. menos mal que se empiezan a llevar un poco mejor pensó James mirándoles a los dos aquí hay algo extraño dijo para sí Remus. ¡Vaya trompazo que se ha dado Potter! pensó Peter.

En aquel momento salieron las chicas y encontraron un panorama bastante utópico. Los chicos riéndose a carcajada limpia con Marian.

- ¿qué ha pasado aquí Mari?- preguntó Laura llena de curiosidad. Marian casi no podía hablar de la risa.

- Nada, que Black y yo hemos echado una carrera hasta la biblioteca y…- Sirius la miró como pidiéndole que se callara. Ella, sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería, salió por la tangente- …al llegar a la puerta Jimmy me estampó contra la pared cuando salía.

- Para haberla enviado a la enfermería Potter…- dijo Lily- no tienes cuidado ni con tu hermana.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás Evans?- le dijo él molestó. Esa chica siempre le estropeaba los momentos divertidos con su sarcasmo atroz.

- Bueno chicas, vámonos. Tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Alice para evitar que la cosa llegara a más.

- Nos vemos luego Jimmy- dijo Marian. Inmediatamente miró a Sirius. ¿Le pareció que le daba las gracias por no haber dicho nada de Dios sabe qué?... ¡tonterías!

Las chicas se dirigían hacia el comedor pues ya habían anunciado la hora de la cena por la campana.

- ¿desde cuando juegas a las carreras con Black?- preguntó Alice intrigadísima. Marian no sabía que decir.

- No se. Surgió. ¡vaya respuesta más absurda! 

Después de cenar, los chicos se fueron directamente a las habitaciones. Era extraño no verles perder el tiempo en la sala común jugando al ajedrez o hablando entre ellos sobre banalidades antes de irse a dormir.

-parece que te llevas mejor con mi hermana ¿no Sir?- dijo James al llegar a la habitación- eso de la carrera ha sido toda una sorpresa.

- No se… surgió- dijo él sin darle importancia- tu hermana es muy graciosa… cuando quiere.

- bueno, basta de charlas y hablemos del tema. ¿Habéis encontrado más sitios?- preguntó Peter sacando una hoja llena de apuntes ilegibles y manchada con pudin de chocolate de la mochila.

- ¡si!- contestó Sirius inmediatamente tirándose con una acrobacia en la cama - ayer, en el castigo con McGonagall descubrí un nuevo pasadizo en la clase de Transformaciones - el mismo por el que habían ido él y Marian a la biblioteca.

- ¿y cómo no nos dijiste nada?- preguntó James algo molesto.

- porque ayer ya estabais roncando cuando llegué a la habitación. La muy bruja me tuvo castigado hasta casi las once de la noche.

- McGonagall es rarísima… - murmuró Peter moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de desaprobación.

- bueno, da igual - dijo Remus sentándose en la cama - ¡Cuéntanos!

James, Remus y Peter se sentaron en la cama de Sirius formando una piña. Peter pidió un momento para ir a por unas gominotas que tenía en la mesita de noche y Sirius comenzó a dar explicaciones.

- ¿Os acordáis de una puerta pequeña hay al lado de la chimenea en la clase de Transformaciones?- preguntó Sirius haciéndose el interesante. Los tres empezaron a pensar.

- si. Pero esa puerta parece la de un armario ¿no?- dijo James haciendo memoria.

- parece, pero no lo es. La profesora salió un momento y abrí la puerta. Era un pasadizo. Arriesgué y me metí para ver a dónde conducía- esperó un momento para ver la cara de expectación de sus amigos. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención - Es un atajo para ir al corredor que va directamente a la biblioteca, lo que hace que no tengamos que dar un rodeo innecesario por el puente exterior para ir de una torre a otra.- Sirius contempló las miradas atónitas de sus amigos y se hinchó de orgullo.

- ¡claro! por eso McGonagall siempre llega pronto a clase, y espera a que salgamos todos al finalizarla - dijo James, creyendo que había descubierto el mayor de los enigmas.

- ¡premio al canto para el Señor Potter!- exclamó Sirius dando un golpe en la mesita de noche.- y vosotros, ¿habéis encontrado algo en la biblioteca?

- sí, en "historia de Hogwarts"- comentó Remus.

- ¿historia de Hogwarts?- se extrañó Sirius. No sabía que hubiese un libro sobre la historia del colegio.

- sí, ya sabes, el odioso libro que siempre lee Evans "la perfecta"- James aún no se había olvidado de la disputa en la clase de Pociones.

- al parecer, el castillo tiene cuatro salidas secretas al exterior. Ya conocemos la que lleva a _Honeydukes_, ahora nos falta saber las otras tres- dijo Peter mirando los apuntes cochambrosos.

- también tenemos ya el atajo desde el patio interior al vestíbulo de la entrada que utilizó Sirius en Halloween, aunque no sirviese para nada…- dijo James acordándose de que al final ganó el juego Marian.

- ¡ya te vale Jimmy! ¿Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida? - protestó Sirius.

- es que mira que ganarte mi hermana…

- bueno chicos, vamos a lo que nos interesa- cortó Remus antes de que empezaran a discutir.- lo que está claro es que ya tenemos bastantes sitios trazados y cada vez iremos descubriendo más.

- ¡este colegio es un laberinto!- interrumpió Peter.

- sí, y por eso tenemos que tener claro dónde están cada uno de los pasadizos, lugares secretos y atajos para utilizarlos bien- volvió a comentar Remus.

- entonces, ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo?- preguntó James pensativo.

Los tres empezaron a maquinar cual sería la solución al problema. Eran demasiados lugares como para acordarse…

Sirius recordó sin saber porqué la conversación que tuvo con Marian en el oscuro pasadizo de la clase de Transformaciones cómo habrías llegado tan rápido… deberías trazar… 

-¡UN MAPA!- gritó Sirius, dando un brinco y cayéndose de la cama. Sus amigos empezaron a reír estruendosamente pero Sirius no hizo caso y se levantó enseguida.

- ¡tenemos que hacer un mapa!- los tres se quedaron mirando a Sirius. Las risas habían cesado y él continuó- haciendo un mapa del castillo, nunca nos perderemos a la hora de hacer travesuras. Tardaron varios segundos en volver a hablar.

- ¡QUE IDEA MÁS BRILLANTE!- gritaron los tres a la vez. Sirius hizo su típico gesto de siempre con las manos detrás de la cabeza desprendiendo un aire de extrema superioridad. Había tenido la mejor idea… qué dices Sirius, la idea no la tuviste tú en realidad… bueno, **lo tomaré como un regalo**


	15. Aventura Nocturna

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**AVENTURA NOCTURNA**

         Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, los calendarios ya mostraban el mes de mayo y los exámenes finales se acercaban a pasos agigantados.   Las chicas ya estaban histéricas con los casi inminentes exámenes, sobretodo Marian, que no hacía más que ir de las clases a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a la sala común para dormir. Había incluso días en que se le olvidaba comer.

         Ya había tocado la campana para cenar y las chicas salieron de la biblioteca sin conseguir que Marian las acompañara.

- no pensé que Marian fuese una maniática estresada cuando se acercan los exámenes- dijo Alice caminando con Lily y Laura hacia el gran comedor.

- Bueno, como nosotras prácticamente. ¿O es que no te acuerdas del año pasado con nuestros primeros exámenes? - Lily hablaba mirando el libro de Pociones. No le había dado tiempo la noche anterior a prepararse la clase.

- Ay, Lil, déjalo ya- Laura le quitó el libro.

- ¡¡Ey!!- protestó Lily haciendo intentos por recuperarlo.

- Lil, estás estresada.- dijo Laura pasándole el libro a Alice. Lily lo perseguía como si fuese una pelota.

- Chicas, no sigáis haciendo tonterías y devolvedme el libro.

- Te lo devolvemos en la comida. Ahora disfrutemos del paseo- Alice había cambiado un poco con respecto a las pruebas finales. Estaba más tranquila. Lily, por el contrario, torció el gesto.

- No se que te pasa Alice… pero bueno, quizá tengáis razón. Además, esa poción ya me la se.

         Durante el paseo, hablaron de todo menos de los exámenes y cómo no, salió el tema de Frank Longbottom, pero Alice estaba decidida a no soltar prenda.

- Pero… te gusta un poquito o un muchito- pegunto Laura, que era un poco cotilla.

- No voy a decir nada- Alice miraba hacia otro lado, mientras Lily le hacía gestos afirmativos a Laura.

- Te estoy viendo Lil- protestó sin girar la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, vamos Al! Tenías que haberte visto la carita cuando te regaló SU gorro de invierno por Navidad- Lily le estaba pellizcando suavemente un carrillo.

- Bueno, y qué. ¡dejemos el tema ya!

- Vale, hablemos de los exámenes- dijo Lily.

- ¡NO!

         James, Remus y Peter se encontraban en el gran comedor haciendo los "deberes" mientras esperaban a Sirius. En realidad, tenían los libros de texto encima de los apuntes del mapa para disimular. De lo único que hablaban "a modo de consulta" era de cuándo iban a hacer otra trastada de las suyas, pues llevaban bastante sin hacer ninguna y les preocupaba olvidar el aspecto del despacho de Dumbledore…

         Sirius tenía que ir a la biblioteca (muy raro en él) a por un libro de encantamientos. Necesitaban uno para investigar.

- no sé que le ha dado a este. Es el primero que se ofrece en ir a la biblioteca, cuando antes se escabullía todo lo que podía - dijo Peter mientras James y Remus tomaban notas. Estos no le hicieron caso.

- ¿Ya tienes apuntados los lugares que llevamos descubiertos?- preguntó James mirando el cuaderno donde escribía Remus.

- Sí. Me falta el último.

- ¿Cual?

- El de clase de Transformaciones. No me acuerdo si estaba en la chimenea, o en otro lugar…- mordía la pluma.

- Bueno, ese lo descubrió Sir así que luego le preguntamos- contestó James.

         Los tres se quedaron en silencio. James repasaba disimuladamente el primer tomo del libro de encantamientos que había cogido en la biblioteca, pero no encontraba nada. Sirius había ido a por el segundo.

         Marian estaba de los nervios. La biblioteca era como su segunda casa y ya la conocía casi tan bien como la Señora Pince. Muchas veces se juntaba con Sara Preston y los chicos de Ravenclaw para consultar trabajos, pero en aquella ocasión, prefirió sentarse en una mesa individual.

- que tal Potter, ¿empollando un poco?- Sirius se acababa de sentar en otra mesa individual que había al lado de la de Marian. Era la cuarta vez en tres días que se volvían a encontrar en la biblioteca ¡ya está otra vez aquí! ¿por qué? ¡por qué a mi! pensó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡piérdete Black!- contestaron los dos a la vez.

         Sirius ya sabía la respuesta de memoria y no le cabía la menor duda de que la tendría que escuchar durante años. Él la miró guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa pícara, cuando ella arqueó una ceja en señal de asombro por la ocurrencia. La Señora Pince les llamó al orden.

- si no te sabes comportar, es mejor que te vayas y me dejes trabajar en paz- Marian seguía leyendo mientras le decía esto último. Estaba comiendo brujitas de chocolate a diestro y siniestro ¡que te vayas! Qué pesado pensaba mientras se esforzaba en entender algo de lo que leía. Él la miraba divertido.

- Ya me voy. Odio la biblioteca, huele demasiado a empollón- Sirius se levantaba de la mesa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras Marian le clavaba una mirada de rencor por aquel comentario.

- Qué raro que eres, entonces no se para qué has venido- le espetó ella negando con la cabeza,

- Lo sabes perfectamente Potter… ¡Para picarte!- volvieron a decir los dos. Él no se sorprendió por aquello pues ya era casi un curso completo de bromas, enfados y malas contestaciones entre ellos ¡y los que quedaban!

- Ya ves Black, nuestra dinámica es siempre la misma – le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo para imitar el mismo gesto que él.

         Él la miró pensativo durante unos segundos pero pronto volvió a mostrar su sonrisa arrolladora a la vez que ella volvía a leer el libro sin hacerle caso. Mientras Sirius se iba, le asaltó una duda ¿no va a comer? Como siga así se va a quedar en los huesos…pero a ti que te importa Sirius?! Se estaba regañando a sí mismo por aquellos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a dirigirse hacia la mesa de Marian.

- ¡Y ahora qué!- preguntó Marian lo más bajo que pudo, pero con un tono irritado.

- Me preguntaba si te apetecía echar otra carrera hacia el gran comedor- Marian arqueó las dos cejas, e incluso se echó un poco para atrás para erguirse. a ver si me dice que sí… ¡es una picajosa! pensó él mientras esperaba la respuesta. Ella dudó.

- Eee…no. Tengo mucho que hacer- cogió su pluma con la mano temblosorosa y se dispuso a escribir en su cuaderno. En realidad ardía en deseos de decir que sí pues hacía mucho que no jugaba a nada, ni siquiera al ajedrez. Pero su sentido del deber siempre se imponía al del placer.

- ¿Venga Potter, no vas a cenar nada?- le preguntó definitivamente al ver que su propuesta no la convencía.

- ¡No eres mi padre Black!- contestó ella asustada porque su corazón se había puesto a cien. Él frunció el ceño.

- ¡Eres una cabezota y una arrogante Potter! ¡No se ni porqué me preocupo!- contestó de malas formas.

- Y tú eres un…

- ¡¡Schsss!! ¡Fuera de la biblioteca los dos!- exclamó al Señora Pince acercándose a la mesa donde estaban.

- Estarás contento. ¿No entiendes que yo sí que necesito estudiar?- Marian recogió sus libros con brusquedad y salió enfadadísima de la biblioteca dejando a Sirius atrás ¡pero si en primero solo se dan tonterías! pensó él. Al momento se marchó también hacia el gran comedor pero por un camino distinto.

         En el gran comedor, los chicos discutían acaloradamente sobre el trazado del mapa. El castillo y sus alrededores eran muy extensos como para dibujarlo todo en un pergamino. James propuso hacer varios dibujos y juntarlos mediante un hechizo, pero la idea se desechó por completo al no saber con seguridad qué hechizo valdría para ello, además, no era muy práctico a la hora de utilizarlo de manera rápida.

- ¿pero dónde está Sir? El es quien debería decir como hacemos la distribución del mapa ya que lo va a dibujar él.- James miraba todo el rato la puerta del comedor para ver si aparecía.

- Pues a ver si viene pronto porque no nos va a dar tiempo. En diez minutos tocarán la campana para anunciar la cena y habrá que despejar esto - dijo Peter tumbándose en la mesa.- ¡Estoy cansadísimo!

- Y además tenemos los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina- James hizo un gesto despreocupado ante el comentario de Remus- sí James, ya se que a ti te da igual, pero a mi no, así que no contéis demasiado conmigo hasta el final de los exámenes.

- Cómo eres Remus…

         Sirius tardó más de la cuenta y tuvieron que empezar a cenar sin él. James no hacía más que mirar hacia la puerta para ver si aparecía su amigo. Estaba removiendo la sopa cuando, como si una bombilla se hubiese encendido de repente en su cabeza, cayó en la cuenta de que hacía tres días que no  veía a su hermana. Con el lío de lo del mapa y que la chica tampoco se dejaba ver mucho ya que se pasaba todos los ratos libres en la biblioteca, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle qué tal le iba.

- ¡Ya tengo el libro!- Sirius acababa de entrar. Siempre daba el espectáculo allá donde iba.

- Pero baja la voz Sir… esto es alto secreto- le regañó James- ¿es el volumen dos?

- Eeee…sssiii - Sirius acaba de mirar la portada del libro. Con el tema de Marian, ni se había preocupado en cerciorarse de que era el libro correcto.

- A ver - Remus le quitó el libro de las manos- ¡Transformaciones! Pero Sirius, tenías que traer…

- ¡Encantamientos volumen II!- dijo Peter mirando el enorme reloj redondo y de oro que había encima de la puerta de la entrada del comedor - la biblioteca acaba de cerrar ¡y lo necesitábamos para ya Sir!

- ¡Auuu!- James le dio una colleja- jolín Jimmy, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

- Tanto interés con ir a la biblioteca y mira lo que traes, ¡pero que te pasa Sir! ¿Te gusta la Señora Pince? O qué- dijo James con burla. Sirius puso cara de asco.

- ¡Pero qué cosas tienes!- exclamó Sirius.

         Al acabar de cenar, Remus y Peter se fueron enseguida a la sala común porque estaban muy cansados. James se quedó a acompañar a Sirius en la cena ya que llegó más tarde.

- por cierto Sir, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermana?- preguntó mientras hacía una figurita con una servilleta- hace tres días que no la veo y…

- Solo la he visto una vez en la biblioteca. Pero tampoco me fijé mucho - se apresuró a decir. La reputación ante todo.

         James bajó la cara y Sirius se sintió un poco culpable por haberle mentido. Seguramente a James le hubiese gustado tener noticias de ella, pero ya no se podía echar a tras, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- se me está ocurriendo una idea buenísima Jimmy- pensó un momento mientras seguía comiendo- este pastel de carne ¡está de muerte!

- ¿Esa es tu idea?- ambos rieron- anda suéltalo- James se acercó a él.

- quizá podríamos coger el libro esta noche…- James comprendió perfectamente la mirada traviesa de Sirius y nada le emocionaba más que una aventura nocturna.

         Pasaban ya las diez de la noche, cuando una luz proveniente de una varita iluminó el rostro de James, el cual se estaba con la boca abierta y durmiendo profundamente.

- vamos Jimmy, todos están roncando ya. Es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Sirius zarandeando a James en la cama. Vete vistiendo mientras yo bajo a vigilar que no haya nadie en la sala común.

- Dame dos segundos y estoy.- dijo James incorporándose de la cama a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

         Sirius nunca se dormía cuando se trataba de hacer alguna travesura nocturna, así que  esperó pacientemente a que Remus y Peter empezaran a roncar. Al bajar a la sala común para cerciorarse de que no había "moros en la costa", se percató de que en una mesa había una botella bastante grande llena hasta la mitad de un líquido frió de color amarillento, casi marrón. Era té. jolín, la gente está fatal pensó mientras se acercaba. En la misma mesa, había un libro abierto, el cual le hizo sospechar que no se encontraba solo en la sala. Al darle la vuelta para ver el nombre del dueño, su cara cambió al instante. Con una letra muy regular y bonita ponía "Marian Jane Potter – Astronomía" me he equivocando, la gente no está mal… ¡es Potter la que está mal! Además, ¡qué letra más "repipi" tiene la niña! dijo para sí resoplando. ¿Jane? ¿Marian Jane?... madre mía, ¿como puede tener un nombre tan cursi? Sirius se iba cerciorando de que la chica no se encontraba allí mientras pensaba en estas cosas ¡vaya empollona! se está pasando bastante con lo de los exámenes. Ya podía ser un poco como James… finalmente se convenció de que la chica se había olvidado de los libros y subió de nuevo al dormitorio para buscar a James. En realidad, había alguien más en la sala.

- No hay moros en la costa. ¿Tienes la capa de invisibilidad?- preguntó cuando llegó al dormitorio.

- Sí, aquí está. ¡Vamos!- se taparon con ella y salieron por el cuadro de la Señora gorda.

         La capa de invisibilidad era una capa bastante grande, con capacidad para albergar hasta cuatro personas. Perteneció originariamente a Ignotus Peverell, y fue entregada a sus descendientes de generación en generación, hasta llegar a James, el primogénito de los Potter. Esta Capa de Invisibilidad se distingue de las demás en que nunca deja de funcionar y protege siempre a quien se oculta. James confió a Sirius el secreto de la capa de invisibilidad. Marian no sabía que su hermano se la llevaba a Hogwarts.

         El aspecto de Hogwarts por la noche era bastante siniestro. La luz tenue de las velas que iluminaban los corredores se mantenía toda la noche encendida por medio de un encantamiento. El castillo entero dormía. James y Sirius cruzaron medio castillo para llegar a la biblioteca. Utilizaron el pasadizo secreto de la clase de Transformaciones. Estaban emocionadísimos. Lo único que temían era que Filch anduviese merodeando por allí como de costumbre.

- Enciende la varita o nos caeremos de bruces al suelo- dijo Sirius en voz muy baja pero imperativa.

- Pues sujeta más la capa, porque no se donde la tengo.- James buscaba por sus bolsillos sin éxito- ¡Jo! Me la he dejado en la túnica.

- ¡Schsss! ¿Quieres que venga el loco de Filch y nos caiga por lo menos una semana de castigo?- gruñó Sirius fruto de la tensión- está bien, sujeta tú la capa que ya enciendo yo la mía- después de mucho buscar, por fin encontró su varita. Estaba hecha de Roble con núcleo de una sola pluma de fénix y medía 28 cm.- _"Lumos"- _el pasillo tomó más forma a la luz de la varita.

- Allí está la puerta- James señaló al final del corredor. Sirius no pudo evitar recordar la carrera con Marian de hace unos meses mientras aceleraban el paso en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Está cerrada!- dijo Sirius haciendo intentos por abrirla a la fuerza.

- ¡Schhhss! Utiliza el hechizo de llave maestra.

- ¿Cual era? ¡Espera! No me lo digas, lo tengo que saber…- a Sirius le encantaban los retos y se quedó pensando por unos instantes. James se estaba empezando a impacientar.

- Venga Sir, que no podemos perder el tiempo- Sirius volvió a coger su varita y apuntó a la cerradura.

- _"alohomora"-_ y la puerta chirrió en señal de que se había abierto- pero qué bueno soy.

- Vamos fantasma- dijo James entre risas contenidas.

         Entraron a la sala de lectura de puntillas. No sería de extrañar que Filch anduviese por allí también. Pasaron entre las mesas y empezaron a buscar la sección de hechizos y encantamientos. La luz de la varita no iluminaba con totalidad la sección debido a la capa de invisibilidad, así que se la quitaron para ir más rápido.

- _"Lumos máxima"_- dijo Sirius volviendo a agitar levemente la varita. Una luz potentísima iluminó toda la sección.

- ¡qué exageración Sir! ¿La tienes trucada?- preguntó James con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la imponente y penetrante luz. No era muy normal que las varitas llegasen a iluminar tanto.

- ¡Qué va! Siempre ha sido así. Es una pasada ¿verdad?- contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba la potencia de su varita- bueno, a lo que hemos venido.

- Sí. Busquemos.

         Miraron y remiraron toda la sección pero el libro no aparecía por ningún lado. Buscaron incluso en las secciones cercanas por si la Señora Pince se hubiese equivocado al colocar el libro en un despiste, pero tampoco lo encontraron. De repente, oyeron pasos y un maullido.

- ¡Filch y la Señora Norris!- exclamó Sirius.

- La capa, ¡cubrámonos!- James se apresuró a coger la capa y cubrir a los dos.

- Se acerca, se acerca…- decía Sirius con un tic nervioso en la pierna.

- ¡Tu varita Sir!- la varita se había quedado encendida. El corazón les iba a cien.

- ¡Mierda! _"noix"_- la varita se apagó al instante.- James suspiró.

- Creo que no se ha dado cuenta…

- ¡Quien anda ahí!- la voz de Filch resonó como un eco en toda la biblioteca. Ambos se quedaron petrificados y pálidos. Si les descubrían allí sería la expulsión, pues estaban rompiendo cerca de cincuenta normas del reglamento escolar de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué hacemos Sir?

- Vayamos poco a poco hacia la salida. La voz de Filch viene de la sala de lectura así que si rodeamos toda la estancia en sentido contrario, puede ser que logremos escapar- la voz de Sirius sonaba rotunda y convincente. James se sorprendió del vocabulario tan rebuscado que acababa de utilizar Sirius estancia… ¿qué diablos es eso? pensaba mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- ¡Os voy a pillar! ¡Sé quien sois!- volvió a decir la voz vieja y áspera de Filch.

- Venga hombre… menudo farol - rió James ante la absurda idea de que Filch supiera quienes merodeaban por el castillo a esas horas. A Sirius se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Estáis en las ventanas!- exclamó Filch al escrutar de dónde venia aquella carcajada. Los chicos enmudecieron y miraron alrededor. Se dieron la vuelta y solo encontraron ventanas.

- ¡Vamos!

         Empezaron a andar, casi correr, por toda la biblioteca. Se desorientaron por un momento ya que no lograban encontrar la salida entre las altas estanterías llenas de libros polvorientos. Parecía un laberinto. Sentían que los pasos de Filch les pisaban los talones. Finalmente atravesaron unas puertas y llegaron a una zona que nunca habían visitado.

- ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó James mirando a su alrededor.

- _"Lumos"_- la varita volvió a encenderse- bueno, creo que seguimos en la biblioteca, porque esto está lleno de libros- Sirius miraba las estanterías- ¡buaj! ¡Que asco!- exclamó cogiendo uno de ellos- están más sucios que los de allí.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora Sir? No tenemos ni idea de donde estamos y en cuestión de minutos Filch atravesará esa puerta.- los ojos de James toparon con una estatua de una especie de mago muy viejo y feo que sostenía un globo terráqueo en una mano y apoyaba la otra en un cayado- ¡buff, qué tío más feo!

- ¡concéntrate Jimmy! pensemos en como salir de aquí.

         Sirius se apoyó en el cayado del mago siniestro y perdió el equilibrio. La estatua se empezó a mover hacia la derecha, descubriendo así unas escaleras de caracol que conducían a Dios sabe qué lugar. Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡habéis entrado en la sección prohibida! ¡Esto os costará caro!- James y Sirius se miraron.

- ¡Filch!- rápidamente se fueron escaleras abajo sin saber dónde acabarían. La aventura continuaba.

         Bajaron las escaleras con alguna dificultad, ya que eran bastante estrechas. James tropezó y se cayó encima de Sirius, provocando que bajasen los dos rodando hasta el final. Cayeron en un terreno de arena. Intentaron levantarse como pudieron ya que se hicieron bastante daño por la caída y al hacerlo, apareció delante de ellos una especie de callejón cuyas paredes eran de roca.

- ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?- acertó a decir Sirius cogiéndose su hombro derecho, el cual le dolía.

- No se, pero debe llevar a alguna parte- James miraba fijamente el callejón. Los dos se miraron. Estaba claro lo que iban a hacer.

         Caminaron por el callejón medio cojeando y con dolores por la caída, pero les daba igual. Lo único que les interesaba en aquel momento era saber a dónde conducía ese pasadizo. James llevaba en la mano la capa y Sirius iba delante iluminando el extraño lugar. Al final se toparon con una sala más ancha y una puerta.

- ¿estamos haciendo bien? ¿No será mejor volver?- dijo James mirando hacia atrás.

- ¿Lo dices en broma no? ¡Esto es genial!- Sirius estaba encantado con la aventura. Había pocas cosas que le daban miedo- _"alohomora"_

         La puerta se abrió dando paso a una sala más cuidada. Las paredes ya no eran piedras y el suelo de arena dio paso a uno con baldosas y bien construido. Divisaron la sala de arriba abajo. Al fondo había un imponente ventanal, donde se veía a la luna menguante iluminar toda la estancia.

- vaya, vaya, vaya… Hogwarts tiene más secretos de los que esperaba - dijo Sirius mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el centro de la sala. James iba a su lado.

- ¡Parece que hay algo al fondo!- exclamó señalando una especie de objeto muy grande con forma de cuadro y envuelto con una tela. Se acercaron con cautela dispuestos a descubrir qué era aquello.

- Coge la tela por ese lado y yo por este - ordenó Sirius.

         Al destaparlo, vieron que no era más que un gran espejo. Se acercaron lentamente a mirarse en él, con cara bastante desilusionada. Al estar en frente, vieron algo sorprendente.

- ¡Ey! Estoy más viejo. Bueno, con unos veinte años o así. ¡Soy jugador de Quidditch! Qué bien me sienta el uniforme- James se miraba de un lado a otro como si lo llevase puesto en ese mismo momento- Hay dos chicas que me felicitan por algo, una morena… ¡es Marian! pero tiene el mismo aspecto que ahora, ¿esta chica nunca va a crecer? y la otra es más mayor…quizá pelirroja…un momento. ¡También estas tú Sirius! ¡Acabamos de ganar el campeonato del mundo! soy buscador y tu eres golpeador, tienes un bate.- James no se lo podía creer. Su cara de felicidad era extrema- Sirius observaba atónito el espejo- ¿y tú qué ves?

         Él no contestó enseguida. Se había puesto pálido y no lograba entender su visión. Lo que estaba claro es que tenía el presentimiento de que no se lo podía decir a James así que mintió descaradamente.

- parece que estamos viendo lo mismo. También soy mayor. ¡Caray, qué guapo soy!- eso era verdad- estás tú (verdad también) y…

    -dudó-…y más gente.- dijo finalmente- ¡Llevamos unos uniformes geniales de Quidditch!

         No se lo podían creer. Aquel espejo mostraba sus más profundos deseos. Se quedaron cerca de media hora mirando la escena y deleitándose con ella. Ellos creían que era el futuro, pero no era así. El espejo solo mostraba los deseos actuales para el futuro, no el futuro en sí. Sirius se hartó de mirar su reflejo.

- vamos Jimmy. Ya debe ser muy tarde. Volvamos- tuvo que tirar de James para que dejase de mirar el espejo.

         Mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la sala, Sirius no pudo evitar volver a echar un vistazo a su visión. Lo que veía le asustó mucho, pero era precioso a la vez. ¿Será cierto, Será…?

         Durante el trayecto de vuelta no tuvieron problemas. Filch se había cansado de buscar y se fue a dormir. El campo estaba libre. Anduvieron en silencio durante todo el camino, pensando en lo que habían visto. James rompió el silencio mientras esperaban a que la Señora gorda les abriese el cuadro.

- Me ha encantado la visión ¡tenemos que volver!- dijo con mucha convicción. Sirius no pudo más que sonreír levemente sin emitir ninguna contestación. A pesar de todo, él también **quería verla otra vez.**


	16. La Sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LA SORPRESA**

         Sirius y James volvieron la noche siguiente a aquella sala, pero el espejo ya no estaba. Creyeron que les habían descubierto y que por eso lo habían quitado. Por aquella razón, estuvieron esperando con temor a que algún profesor les dijese que tenían que ir al despacho del director, ya que escaparse por la noche era una falta gravísima la cual podía acabar en expulsión del colegio para siempre. Sea como fuere, no pasó nada ni ese día, ni los siguientes días así que estaban a salvo y el tema del espejo no se volvió a tocar… durante ese curso.

         El ambiente de la escuela era muy tenso. Todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro con libros, pergaminos, calderos… era curioso ver como los mayores, o sea, los de séptimo curso, perdían los papeles con muchísima facilidad debido a los EXTASIS.

- ¡pero qué gente!- dijo James llevándose las manos a la frente- me ponen nervioso. Anda, vayamos al lago un rato y …

- ir vosotros chicos. Yo me voy a la biblioteca- dijo Remus caminando ya hacia ella.

- Vale. Nos vemos en la cena.- se despidió Sirius.

- Espera Rem, que voy contigo- Peter se apresuró a encontrarse con su amigo.

- ¡Pero Pet! ¿tú también?- exclamaron James y Sirius a la vez.

- No puedo arriesgarme a tener que sufrir otra bronca monumental de mis padres. ¡Mi vida depende de aprobar todos los exámenes!- exclamó agarrándose el cuello con una mano. James y Sirius se miraron sin entender.

- ¡Vaya estúpidos!- dijo Sirius- no pensé que fueran así, el año pasado…

- El año pasado era todo más fácil- repuso James recostándose en una columna del corredor- no nos vendría mal estudiar un poco también.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Tu también Jimmy?- Sirius estaba modestísimo - ¿te ha dado un ataque de cordura, madurez… o como quieras llamarlo?

- Venga Sir, cojamos algún libro y vayamos a estudiar al lago- Sirius torció el gesto de una forma exagerada - ¡estudiaremos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!- dijo James con la seguridad de que así le convencería, pues era su asignatura favorita. La cara de Sirius cambió.

- Bueno, siendo defensa… vale. ¡Vayamos!

         Fueron a la torre Gryffindor para coger unos libros y se encaminaron nuevamente hacia los terrenos del lago. Una chica de pelo negro corría en su dirección.

- ¡qué hay Jimmy!, ¡piérdete Black!- la chica no se paró a hablar y ellos se volvieron para verla correr hacia el otro lado.

- Tu hermana está como una cabra Jimmy - dijo Sirius un poco molesto por el saludo que le acababa de dar - además, no entiendo porqué me saluda así. ¡Es una maleducada!

- ¿Es estupenda verdad? - dijo James sin dejar de mirar a su hermana con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo fraternal.

- No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho - protestó Sirius mientras se ponían de nuevo a andar.

- ¿aún no conoces a la enana Sir? - Sirius no contestó y siguieron caminando- que yo sepa, esa forma de saludarte es especialmente vuestra - Sirius recordó el día que les echaron de la biblioteca - en pocas palabras, mi hermana no es indiferente contigo, lo que pasa es que como os lleváis regular… no muestra cariño en sus palabras hacia ti, pero ten por seguro que si fueses cualquier otro estudiante te hubiese saludado cortésmente y si por otra parte, le cayeras mal y pensara que no mereces la pena, ni te hubiese saludado - Sirius no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

         Laura, Lily y Alice estaban sentadas en una mesa de estudio en la biblioteca. Le guardaban un sitio a Marian porque iba a llegar un poco más tarde ya que tenía que hablar con la profesora Merrythought de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Esa asignatura se le daba muy bien y además era su favorita. La mayoría de los libros que leía trataban sobre temas de la propia asignatura.

- ¡no entiendo este encantamiento! - Laura tiró la pluma encima de la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás para dejarse caer en el respaldo de la silla. La Señora Pince la miró de reojo.

- Schsss, baja la voz- Alice la reprendió al ver que Lily no decía nada. Estaba muy seria aquella tarde, sus amigas no le dijeron nada, pero no era habitual en ella estar callada todo el día. Al final acabaron adjudicando esa actitud al estrés de los exámenes.

- ¡Es que no me sale! - protestó Laura ante la reprimenda de Alice. Esta miró hacia los lados.

- Bueno, en la biblioteca no se pueden realizar encantamientos así que si quieres nos vamos al gran comedor o a la sala común y practicamos - Laura asintió con la cabeza y miraron a Lily, la cual no había oído nada de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Vienes Lil?- preguntó Alice, pero ella seguía enfrascada en su lectura.

- ¡Lily!- exclamaron las dos en voz baja pero potente.

- ¡Qué!- Lily se sobresaltó- ¡Ah! No chicas, me quedaré un rato, además Marian estará a punto de llegar, luego nos reuniremos con vosotras en el gran comedor. Ellas la miraron sospechando que algo raro le pasaba, pero no hicieron más preguntas.

         Estaban saliendo de la biblioteca, cuando se toparon de frente con Marian, la cual venía corriendo y comiendo una brujita de chocolate. Le contaron el plan que tenían y de paso, le comentaron también la extraña actitud de Lily aquella tarde. Ella se sorprendió bastante así que quedaron en encontrarse para la cena. Marian entro en la biblioteca. Estaba abarrotada de alumnos así que le costó un poco encontrar a Lily, ya que había abandonado la mesa. Cuando se asomó por una sección de estanterías grandes, vio con horror que estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas y llorando. Lily no se dio cuenta de su presencia y Marian se fue acercando lentamente. Se agachó y la agarró de un hombro.

- ¿qué te pasa Lil?- se apresuró a decir en voz baja. Le intentó quitar las manos de la cara, pero fue imposible. Al cabo de unos minutos Lily alzó la vista.

- aquí no Marian, por favor- ella comprendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

- Venga, recoge tus cosas y vamos al lago - Lily asintió con la cabeza y se levantó secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

         Bajaron a los terrenos del lago en silencio. Lily estaba muy compungida y Marian no sabía como abordar la situación. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que le hubiese podido pasar a su amiga. Era muy raro verla así, pues siempre había sido la más madura del grupo y que en ese momento hubiesen cambiado los roles le extrañó muchísimo.          Cuando llegaron al lugar, Marian observó que había unos libros tirados en el césped, pero no le dio más importancia. Se sentaron y esperó pacientemente a que Lily comenzara a hablar.

- Siento el numerito de la biblioteca- su voz se había tornado más serena. El aire fresco le había venido muy bien - no es normal que me ponga así pero…- seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la hierba.

- No te preocupes Lil, todos necesitamos desahogarnos en algún momento. Creo que es algo necesario, y si tienes amigos para hacerlo, mejor.- dijo Marian con más miedo que decisión. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de ello - ¿pero qué te ha pasado Lil?

- ¿Sabes quien es Malfoy?- Marian pensó un poco.

- Malfoy, Malfoy… ¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿de cuarto curso? - Marian recordó sus comentarios malvados cuando tuvo el problema de las acusaciones después de Halloween. Lily asintió.- ¿qué pasa con ese? - su forma de hablar hacia él era despectiva.

- Que me ha…me, me…- Lily comenzó a estremecerse y Marian a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¡Que te ha qué Lily!- se acercó más a ella en un movimiento rápido y la cogió de la mano. Millones de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza.

- ¡Me ha llamado "sangre sucia"!- Lily comenzó a llorar. Marian se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y oyó que los setos se movían estruendosamente. Fijó la mirada en ellos pero rápidamente lo atribuyó al viento.

- ¿Sangre sucia?- preguntó después al pensar en lo que le había dicho. No sabía lo que significaba esa frase. Lily la miró sorprendida de que fuese así.

- Se les llama sangre sucia a los hijos nacidos de "muggles" o sea, gente no mágica.- hizo una pausa- tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ya que tu familia es famosa por luchar contra la limpieza de sangre - Marian abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca había oído esa expresión. Pero lo que más le molestó fue que desconocía más cosas de su familia de las que creía. Al parecer, los Potter eran muy reconocidos en el mundo mágico por aquella razón. Sus padres no le dijeron nada porque opinaban que Marian era muy pequeña para comprender aquello. Lily siguió – que te llamen "sangre sucia" es uno de los peores insultos que te pueden decir y lo pero es que lo hizo delante de bastantes personas, sobretodo de Slytherin.- Marian se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, su ojos se iban entornando poco a poco.

- ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Pagará por esto! - dijo mientras se levantaba enérgicamente del suelo - ¿pero quien se cree ese Malfoy? Vamos Lily, deja de llorar ahora mismo. Te permito que llores por cualquier cosa menos por eso - Lily no estaba muy dispuesta a levantarse - además, eres una bruja de sobresaliente. Aún no se ha inventado ningún hechizo o pócima que Lily Evans no sepa realizar - Lily volvió a mirarla esbozando una sonrisa. Eso la convenció del todo. Se levantó y comenzaron subir hacia el castillo. Era la hora de la cena.

         Marian volvió a mirar hacia el seto misterioso y luego sus ojos se fijaron en los libros que había tirados. Le pidió a Lily que aguardara un momento y volvió directamente hacia los libros. Al cogerlos, los setos se movieron otra vez. En la portada de ambos pudo leer "James Potter" y en la otra… qué no sea Black, que no sea Black pensaba para sí…"Sirius Black" ¡oh! ¡Mierda! dejó los libros en el suelo, volvió a mirar hacia los setos fijamente y se fue.

- ¿Qué pasa con esos libros? - preguntó Lily al ver la actuación de su amiga.

- Nada, iba a ver si había algún nombre para dejarlos en la conserjería de Filch. Pero no hay nada (mintió)- Se fueron hacia el castillo.

- ¡Buff! ¡Por poco!- exclamó Sirius quitándose las hojas de la túnica mientras salía del seto.

- ¡Malfoy pagará por esto!- exclamó James mientras hacía el mismo gesto.

         Sirius asintió un poco extrañado por la reacción de James, pero no le dio importancia. Que llamaran a alguien sangre sucia era un insulto muy grave y al ser una chica de Gryffindor, tenían que defenderla. James empezó a subir la ladera rumiando venganza.

- sabes que tu hermana se ha enterado de que estábamos detrás del seto ¿no?- preguntó Sirius más para sí que a su amigo. James no le escuchó, no hacía más que hablar entre dientes. Sirius sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Marian fuese a hablar con ellos… bueno, más que hablar, a gritar.

         En el castillo había mucho alboroto. Se rumoreaba que se iban a comunicar los componentes de los equipos de quidditch para el curso siguiente durante la cena, pero ni James ni Sirius lo sabían. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, encontraron a Remus y a Peter ya sentados en la mesa. Estaban hablando muy animadamente sobre la evolución del famoso mapa del castillo.

- ¡qué hay chicos! ¿Que tal fue el estudio?- preguntó Sirius alegremente. James seguía con cara de pocos amigos. Miró para ver dónde estaba sentada Lily, pero no la encontró.

- ¿Has visto a Marian por aquí?- le preguntó al oído a Sirius. este alzó el cuello para mirar y se encogió de hombros.

- No, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó un poco preocupado por la cara de James. En realidad no quería preguntar por su hermana. ¿qué le pasa a este?

- No, por nada…

- Por cierto Jimmy, no sabía que tu hermana ignoraba la labor de tu familia contra la limpieza de sangre…- susurró Sirius.

- Sí, bueno, tendré que hablar con ella tranquilamente sobre el tema. A mi me lo dijeron mis padres el año pasado, cuando encontré por accidente unos documentos en el salón sobre ello. Me pidieron que no le contara nada a Marian ya que según ellos, es demasiado pequeña para entenderlo- dijo James mientras se servía un poco de pollo con ancas de rana.

- Pues menuda forma de enterarse que ha tenido…- dijo Sirius entre dientes.

- ¿Sabéis que se rumorea que van a anunciar los nuevos equipos de quidditch hoy? - dijo Peter intentando captar la atención de sus amigos. Estos volvieron la cabeza inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Si?!- su cara era de un asombro absoluto. Con todo el lió de las chicas ni se habían enterado del rumor. Peter afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡Igual tenéis suerte chicos!- dijo Remus.

- ¡Ojalá!- habían estado soñando con ello desde primero. Sirius empezó a imaginarse la situación. ¡James y él en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor! todo el mundo aplaudiéndoles e idolatrándoles. Serían los mejores… Su mente estaba divagando cuando alguien le sacudió con fuerza.

- ¡Ahí están! - James le cogía del brazo- ¿parece que está un poco mejor no?- Sirius miraba de un lado a otro.

- Mejor, ¿quien?- James se percató de que Sirius ni se había dado cuenta de que Marian y Lily se acababan de sentar a escasos metros de ellos.

- Nada, déjalo.

         La cena estaba llegando a su fin cuando el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla para acercarse al atril desde donde hablaba a los alumnos. Esta vez no hizo falta el hechizo _"sonorus"_ ya que todo el mundo guardó silencio al instante. Realmente la figura de Dumbledore era imponente.

- como se ha estado especulando durante todo el día, debo confirmaros que vuestras sospechas son correctas y que por lo tanto ahora mismo los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch de cada casa comunicarán la plantilla para el año que viene- hizo una pausa breve- al parecer este año no hay ninguna casa que no tenga cambios en su equipo- a James y a Sirius les pareció que Dumbledore les miraba fijamente.- por favor, que los capitanes suban a la tarima.

         Cuatro chicos fornidos se levantaron inmediatamente de las mesas y se aproximaron a la tarima. La sala se sumió en una expectación absoluta ya que el quidditch era el deporte rey del mundo mágico. Pertenecer al equipo de quidditch de tu casa era un gran honor que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Los capitanes de Slytherin, Hufflepaff y Ravenclaw comunicaron sus respectivos cambios, ahora era el turno de Gryffindor. Tom Becker, el capitán de Gryffindor extendió un pergamino y, aclarándose la voz, se dispuso a leerlo.

- nuestro buscador Lyan Madison y nuestro golpeador Roger Fredman abandonan este año la escuela y por lo tanto, como ya sabéis desde hace tiempo, sus puesto quedan vacantes- Sirius estaba impaciente - habéis sido muchos los que habéis solicitado esos puestos - hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a la mesa Gryffindor, donde no se movía ni un alma - y quiero que sepáis que se han estudiado minuciosamente cada una de vuestras solicitudes con el objetivo de seleccionar a las personas más adecuadas - James no podía aguantar más, aferraba la mesa muy fuerte - bien, sin más ceremonias, me dispongo a comunicar los nuevos jugadores - el ambiente se cortaba por momentos, incluso las chicas estaban atentas - ¡como golpeador, y sustituyendo a Roger Frudman, estará Sirius Black y como buscador, sustituyendo a Lyan Madison, James Potter!

- ¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!- ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, se chocaron las manos y toda la mesa se abalanzó sobre ellos.

         Sin duda, habían demostrado durante todo el curso que estaban muy capacitados para esos puestos. Ellos no se lo creían aún, pues era bastante difícil que entre todas las solicitudes, les fuesen a elegir a ambos y además, siendo alumnos de segundo curso. Marian les miró con alegría, sabía que su hermano iba a ser buscador, pues era el mejor alumno de Gryffindor volando, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el nombramiento de Sirius. No sabía que se le daba bien volar, aunque, pensando en su forma de ser, el puesto de "golpeador" le venía como anillo al dedo, mejor que el de dibujante.

-  ¡Felicidades Jimmy! ¡Qué bien!- James perdió el equilibrio al ver que su hermana se abalanzaba sobre él abrazándolo.

- ¡gracias enana! ¡Te dije que algún día sería buscador!- él la cogió en brazos y la zarandeó. Estaba eufórico.

Mientras, en el lado de las chicas, la euforia no era tan evidente.

- qué imagen más tierna…- dijo Alice mirando a los hermanos Potter.

- Pues la verdad es que se hace extraño verles así ¿no?- apuntó Laura observando también la escena.

- Pero lo que es más raro es… ¡eso!- Las tres abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver que Marian le estaba dando la mano a Sirius para felicitarle y él ni corto ni perezoso la abrazó.

         No fueron las únicas que se percataron de la escena pues en el otro lado del comedor, un chico de Slythetin no paraba de mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Marian volvió corriendo a su sitio roja como un tomate.

- ¿Y eso Mari? - preguntó Laura con una sonrisita. Marian recuperó la compostura.

- Ya ves, están fuera de sí y no saben lo que hacen - intentó decir estas palabras de la forma más natural y convincente que pudo, pero, obviamente, no coló.

         Al terminar, se fueron a celebrarlo a la sala común de Gryffindor con todos los demás. Las chicas también participaron de la celebración ya que, al fin y al cabo, James era el hermano de Marian y ambos eran de Gryffindor. ¡El deber ante todo!

         La cerveza de mantequilla corría por toda la sala, pues la habían traído los del equipo de Hogsmeade especialmente para la ocasión. Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, los chicos no hacían más que presumir y felicitarse mutuamente, Neville, Alice y Laura estaban charlando animadamente en una mesa.   Frank se unió al grupo unos segundos más tarde con unas cuantas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Marian estaba echando una ojeada a la sala buscando a Lily cuando la encontró en el sofá, mirando fijamente al fuego de la chimenea. Seguía con semblante triste por la disputa con Lucius Malfoy. Marian se disponía a ir con ella, cuando la sorprendió su hermano cogiéndola en brazos.

- ¡quita Jimmy!- le dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos por bajar. James estaba fuerte y ella era muy menuda así que la podía levantar sin dificultad.- bájame o te harás daño.

- Es que estoy contentísimo y quiero compartirlo con mi hermanita- eso era lo que más le gustaba de Jimmy. Aunque a veces se comportaba como un impresentable, siempre la sorprendía con algún gesto de ese estilo.

- Me alegro muchísimo Jimmy, de verdad. Es lo mejor que te podía haber pasado este curso.

- Es lo mejor que NOS podía haber pasado - En ese momento se acercaba Sirius- Marian arqueó una ceja.

- No vengas mendigando más felicitaciones Black…- le dijo ella mirando de reojo a Lily, que seguía pasiva ante el jaleo de la celebración. James se dio cuenta y fijó su vista en ella también. Enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba.

- ¿Sigue mal?- Sirius y Marian le miraron directamente. Los tres supieron que era la hora de poner los puntos sobre las "ies".

- A ver "Señoritos". Sabéis perfectamente que os descubrí esta tarde escuchando detrás de los setos lo que no os importaba. Fui demasiado tonta para no darme cuenta hasta el final - Sirius sonrió ante aquel comentario. El que Marian admitiese un fallo le encantaba. Ella entornó los ojos hacia él, pero no comentó nada al respecto- la cuestión es, que espero que seáis discretos en este tema, ella lo está pasando bastante mal así que os pido que no lo vayáis comentando por ahí. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor- James seguía mirando a Lily.

- Está bien Mari, no le diremos nada a nadie- Sirius le miró sorprendido- ¿verdad Sir?- le preguntó. Este asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, me alegra saber que por lo menos en cosas serías, se puede contar con vosotros- dijo ella mirándoles seriamente- por cierto Jimmy- se acercó un poco a él para que Sirius escuchara lo menos posible- tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Sí, pero en otro momento ahora vete con Lily- acertó a decir James sabiendo de lo que quería hablar su hermana. Esta, acató la respuesta y se fue inmediatamente hacia el sofá.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Jimmy? ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Evans? ¿Y eso de llamarla Lily?- Sirius no comprendía a su amigo- lleváis todo el curso haciendo vuestra guerra particular y ahora…- James no le hacía caso y Sirius se molestó- ¡por favor Jimmy! ¡Que te han castigado y echado de clase por su culpa millones de veces!- al oír esto, James salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Qué tonterías dices Sir! Evans es una compañera al fin y al cabo. No me puedo alegrar de las desgracias ajenas- su contestación estuvo bañada con un tono de duda. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- **No hay quien te entienda…**


	17. Exámenes Finales

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**EXÁMENES FINALES**

         Los exámenes finales llegaron. Todos estaban muy nerviosos excepto James y Sirius. Eran los chicos más inteligentes y los que mejores notas sacaban de su curso sin esforzarse mucho. A menudo, los profesores les reprendían por su vaguería, sobretodo a Sirius. Él era como una especie de superdotado, pues con ir a las clases y echar un vistazo a los apuntes antes del examen ya sacaba una MATRICULA DE HONOR EN BRUJERÍA o en el peor de los casos, un EXTRAORDINARIO. Lo mismo le ocurría a James. Remus sacaba una media alta de EXTRAORDINARIOS y algún SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS y Peter, que siempre le costaba bastante más que a sus amigos los estudios, rara vez subía de un ACEPTABLE. De las chicas, Lily era las más inteligente hasta aquel momento. Sus notas eran siempre de MATRÍCULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERÍA Y EXTRAORDINARIOS. Alice y Laura tampoco se quedaban atrás pues rondaban una media de EXTRAORDINARIOS y SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS bastante buena.

         Marian en poco tiempo, se convirtió en la primera de la clase en todas las asignaturas, realmente era un genio al igual que James, pero la diferencia era que ella, a pesar de tener mucha facilidad para los estudios, trabajaba mucho. Se pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca con sus amigas mientras los chicos no hacían otra cosa que bromas y travesuras por todo el colegio.

         -¿Que tal llevas los exámenes Mari?- le preguntó Alice en tono     afable, mientras iban de camino a la biblioteca a buscar a Lily y         Laura.

         - bien, bueno, creo que bien- contestó ella después de tomar un trago de té. Siempre llevaba consigo una botella grande de té que     llenaba por la mañana y vaciaba durante todo el día.

         - no deberías tomar tanto té- ella miró la botella y se encogió de   hombros.

         - ¡pero qué cosas tienes!- exclamó Marian sin dar importancia al   comentario- ahora lo que más importa son los exámenes. Alice          captó su indecisión al decir esta última frase.

         - Marian, eres la chica más inteligente de tu curso, ya verás como          te salen bien.

         -anda, anda. Lo que pasa es que está nerviosa Alice – en ese         momento apareció Laura, que salía de la biblioteca- ¡¡está hecha    un flan!!

         - ¿quien ha hecho un flan?- la voz de Lily sonó detrás suyo. Las   tres se miraron y empezaron a reír.

- muchas gracias chicas- dijo Marian cuando las risas empezaron a cesar- sin vuestra ayuda, no hubiese podido estudiar bien muchas de las asignaturas.

- Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?- dijo Laura guiñándole un ojo- además, me parece que ahora estas tú más en posición de enseñarnos a nosotras Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿no? Por lo que se dice eres muy buena y se te da muy bien.

         Marian se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a esos tipos de halagos, pero la verdad era que se le daba muy bien esa asignatura.

         En aquel momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que la cena estaba servida y las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

- que tal Remus, ¿has estudiado mucho? Esta tarde no se te ha visto el pelo - dijo Sirius a la vez que le daba una pequeña colleja.

- Bueno Sir, no todos tenemos la suerte de aprendernos las cosas tan rápido. A algunos nos hace falta algo más que un vistazo a los apuntes los cinco minutos antes de entrar al examen- contestó resentido.

- Venga Remus, no te enfades - Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda- además, a mi se me olvidan las cosas rápido, entran rápido y salen rápido…- se quedó pensativo- ¡que mal! Al final de mi vida no habré aprendido nada ¡¡No!!- Remus agradeció ese comentario por parte de Sirius, él siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a todo el mundo y para variar, empezaron a reírse mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

         El primer día de exámenes llegó. Todos estaban nerviosos, pero desde luego que tanto los de primer curso por ser sus primeros exámenes finales en la escuela, como los de último año por ser los EXTASIS y  por lo tanto el final de sus estudios en Hogwarts, no pudieron dormir los 3 días previos al comienzo de las pruebas.

         Las chicas se levantaron muy pronto, para despejarse y bajar a desayunar cuanto antes para poder dar un último repaso a los apuntes del examen de aquella mañana. Marian tenía examen de Historia de la Magia por la mañana y de vuelo por la tarde y los demás, de Encantamientos por la mañana  e Historia de la Magia por la tarde.

         - Te vas a quedar ciega…- le regañó Lily al ver que Marian no        hacía otra cosa que pegar las narices en sus apuntes de Historia     de la Magia- ¡¡Marian!!

         - ¡ah! Sí, perdona Lil - no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban          hablando.

         -¡espabila hermanita!- le dijo James despeinándole el pelo mientras se sentaba con sus amigotes para desayunar.

         - ¡¡ay Jimmy no seas pesado!!- le reprendió ella con cara molesta ya que había tirado su botella de té en la mesa- ¡mira lo que has          hecho!

         - ¿qué tal llevas tus primeros exámenes en Hogwarts, Marian?-    preguntó de repente Remus ante un atónito Sirius ¿qué     amistad tienen estos dos? ¡Y encima la llama por su nombre…! ¡Esto es injusto! pensó.

         De los tres amigos de James, Remus era el que mejor le caía a Marian y más desde que la ayudó con la partida de ajedrez a principio de curso. Justo lo contrario que Sirius, el cual estaba devorando el desayuno.

         - ¡OH! Bien Remus. Muchas gracias por preguntar- en aquel        momento Marian miró a Sirius con cara de reproche… y no sabía         porqué. Mientras, Sirius ya no devoraba el desayuno, lo engullía.

         - ¡Sir! Te va a dar algo si sigues comiendo de esa forma- le dijo      Peter.

         - ¿sabéis… ¡jo que bueno está esto!, que se hacen… ¡pastelitos de          crema!, mejor los exámenes si vas con el estómago lleno?- los       chicos empezaron a reír sus gracias.

         - no se desde cuando dejan comer a los cerdos con los alumnos    en Hogwarts…- dijo Lily lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera    Sirius. Él la miró con cara de desprecio y seguidamente se topó   con los ojos de Marian, la cual estaba mirándole con una discreta          sonrisa por la situación. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron apartaron   la vista al instante.

         - bueno chicas, me voy. ¡¡Suerte en Encantamientos!!- les dijo      Marian mientras cogía su ristra de libros de la mesa.

         - ¡igualmente!- dijeron las tres a la vez. Y Marian se fue corriendo.         Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, una voz       la llamó.

         - ¡¡Marian!!- gritó su hermano entre el barullo de la multitud-       ¡¡SUERTE!!- ella hizo un gesto de aprobación y le guiñó un ojo. Al      verla salir, se quedó pensativo, su hermanita pequeña se iba a examinar por primera vez en Hogwarts, debía de estar         nerviosísima. En ese momento, se sintió muy orgulloso de ella.   Volvió la cabeza y miró con malicia a las chicas que seguían         comiendo la avena.

         - seguro que vais a necesitar mucha suerte para aprobar Encantamientos…-dijo James en tono sarcástico.

-¿a sí Potter? ¿Y desde cuando eres tan listo?- preguntó Lily con segundas.

-todo el mundo sabe que Jimmy y yo somos los más listos de segundo- remató Sirius, que había terminado de desayunar. Lily le miró con odio.

-¿vamos chicas?

         El primer día de exámenes pasó muy rápido. Los chicos subían las escaleras en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar las mochilas y relajarse un poco antes de ir a cenar. James y Sirius estaban bastante contentos pues los dos exámenes de ese día les habían salido muy bien. Remus creía que también iba a sacar buena nota y Peter no tuvo problema en Historia de la Magia pero en Encantamientos no le fue tan bien.

- ¡ay!- exclamó Sirius dejándose caer en un sofá de la sala común- ¡estoy cansadísimo!

- Pues si estás cansado el primer día de exámenes, cuando llegues al final de la semana vamos a tener que llevarte en camilla- apuntó Remus. Todos empezaron a reír cuando Sirius se hacía el moribundo ante el comentario de Remus.

         El cuadro de la Señora gorda se abrió dando paso a las chicas, que venían de ver el examen de vuelo de Marian. Se cruzaron con ellos, y sin mirarlos, siguieron su camino hacia las habitaciones. James la estaba esperando impacientemente.

- ¡¡Marian!!

- ¿Que quieres Jimmy? - Le dijo ella de mala gana. Estaba resentida porque no fue a verla.

- ¡vaya examen de vuelo! - exclamó James saltando del sofá para ponerse en pie. En Marian se dibujó una cara de felicidad absoluta.

¡¡EXAMEN DE VUELO!! gritó Sirius para sí poniéndose blanco.

- ¡Estuviste viéndome! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Que bien Jimmy!- el júbilo la invadió y abrazó a su hermano como si este fuese un osito de peluche.

- ¿no era mañana el examen de vuelo de los de primero?- preguntó  Sirius a Remus discretamente pero con la voz temblorosa.

- No Sir, era hoy. Marian ha estado estupenda- dijo Remus extrañado por la cara de Sirius.

- ¡y qué te pareció Jimmy! La profesora Hooch me ha felicitado personalmente, al parecer me salió perfecto.

- Esquivaste bien los postes y remontaste el vuelo final sin problemas, así que yo te pondría un 10. ¡a que sí chicos!

- Un 11 mejor dicho - dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo a Marian. Peter no dijo nada, estaba repasando Herbología y no se había enterado, pero también fue a verla con sus amigos.

- ¿Pero cuándo fuisteis a verla? ¡¡Porqué no me habéis avisado!! - el tono de Sirius era cada vez más desesperante.

- Tranquilo Sirius. ¿no te acuerdas que al salir del examen de Historia de la magia te entretuvo el profesor Binns para hablar de tu examen?- Sirius hizo memoria.

- ¡Mierda! Es verdad. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya es mala suerte! - dijo mientras daba una patada al suelo.

- Bueno, es un examen, tampoco pasa nada. Además tenías justificación. - intentó tranquilizarle Remus – Además, ¿desde cuando te importan los exámenes de Marian?

- Si no me hubiese confundido de día, lo más probable es que me hubiese escabullido del espectro… - dijo Sirius sin hacer caso del último comentario de Remus.

         Al otro lado de la sala seguían hablando James, Lily y Marian. Alice y Laura subieron a la habitación para bajar gominolas.

- Estuviste impecable Mari - dijo Lily, que sorprendentemente estaba con James y con ella.

- ¡Se nota que se le da muy bien volar!- dijo James a Lily. Esta se sorprendió por el comentario que le acababa de hacer directamente a ella y contestó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Debe ser cosa de familia - en ese momento se acercó Sirius sonriendo. Aprovechó que Marian venía muy contenta y deseó que no se hubiese acordado de la promesa que le hizo a principio de curso.

- Si, claro, debe ser. – le dijo Marian con voz apagada y mirándole fijamente. Su cara no era de enfado sino de decepción y eso le sentó a Sirius como un jarro de agua fría. Naturalmente, no había olvidado la promesa.

- Lo siento Marian… - ella le paró con la mano ante unos sorprendidos James y Lily. ¿de qué se tiene que disculpar este? se preguntó James a si mismo. ui, ui, ui… me parece que vamos a ver otra batalla Black-Potter pensó por su parte Lily. Marian respondió a Sirius.

- No te molestes. Ha llovido mucho desde octubre así que no te sientas culpable.- dijo seriamente. Él se sintió fatal.

- Pero…

- ¡Que lo olvides! - la sala enmudeció.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado ahora a vosotros dos?- preguntó James definitivamente mirando a ambos con desconcierto.

- Nada Jimmy. No pasa absolutamente nada.- Marian cogió sus cosas y se fue a la habitación. En ese momento bajaban Laura y Alice con las gominolas.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! hay gominotas para tod…- se pararon - ¿qué te pasa Mari? - ella estaba muy compungida, casi llorando – Hemos bajado tus brujitas de chocolate blanco.- Marian alzó la mirada y, al ver la caja que Sirius le había regalado por navidad donde ya quedaban pocas brujitas, la tiró al suelo de un manotazo.

- ¡¡Marian!! - gritó Lily corriendo hacia ella. Laura y Alice las siguieron inmediatamente.

         Al ver aquello, Sirius se fue también directamente a la habitación de los chicos enfadadísimo. Al llegar, empezó a descargar su rabia golpeando la almohada contra la cama.

-¡¿Será estúpida?! – un golpe -  ¡Ya le he pedido perdón! – dos golpes-  ¡¿Qué más quiere?! – tres golpes - No es más que una niña mimada… - y se tiró encima de la cama.

         Mientras, en la sala común James se dirigía nuevamente al sofá donde estaban Remus y Peter. Estaba bastante enfadado y hacía movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó James definitivamente levantando las manos y sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Remus se encogió de hombros y James se sentó en el sofá - ¡no les entiendo Remus, te juro que no les entiendo!

         Marian y Sirius no se hablaron en toda la semana. Marian estaba bastante resentida. En realidad sentía como si fuese su hermano James quien le había fallado, pero al final comprendió que el Sirius de la estación de King´s Cross fue una farsa ya que delante de sus amigos, nunca se comportaría como una persona normal con ella. Por otra parte, James no sabía como mediar entre su hermana y su mejor amigo. Seguía sin saber qué había pasado, pero tampoco se lo preguntó  a Sirius. Este por su parte, seguía comportándose como siempre, como si no le hubiese afectado nada de lo que había pasado. Seguía con sus bromas y travesuras de cara a los demás porque en realidad, no podía permitir que una niña de once años provocase en él una desazón. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestó realmente fue el gesto de ella tirando al suelo la caja. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero, por una vez, no había sido culpa suya. En un principio quiso explicárselo a Marian, peor luego desechó la idea, al ver la **actitud pasiva de ella.**


	18. Agradecimientos

**Muchas gracias a Saiyuri11, eniid cullen y andaymar por haber dado una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**¡UN ABRAZO!**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Faltaban dos días para acabar el curso. Los estudiantes estaban nerviosismos ante la inminente comunicación de los resultados finales. Las chicas tenían el corazón en un puño, al contrario que los chicos, los cuales tenían, como mucho, un punto de tensión por aquella situación.

- Hoy por la mañana saldrán las notas en el tablero de la entrada… - comentó Lily en el desayuno.

- Ya. A ver qué tal- dijo Laura removiendo la avena sin comerla.

- Bueno chicas, no os preocupéis, hemos trabajado mucho y sería incomprensible que alguna de nosotras no sacara buenas notas- dijo Alice tranquilamente. Ella si que había cambiado su actitud ante los exámenes. - por cierto, ¿dónde está Marian?

Laura y Lily se encogieron de hombros en señal de negativa ante la pregunta. No sabían dónde se había metido aquella mañana. La habían visto levantarse muy seria y nerviosa, pero como ellas también estaban en otro mundo, ni se percataron de preguntarle a dónde iba. En aquel momento, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al atril para hablar al alumnado.

- ¡bueno días!- comenzó con un semblante bastante tranquilizador- como sabéis, hoy a las diez en punto se harán públicos los resultados de vuestros exámenes - hizo una pausa para mirar una por una las cuatro mesas. La cara de los alumnos era un poema- sé que estáis nerviosos, pero, independientemente de los resultados, todo el profesorado y yo mismo, os queremos dar la enhorabuena por un motivo distinto al académico. La actitud de colaboración y trabajo en este curso ha sido magnífica. Un año más, nos enorgullecemos de tener en nuestro colegio un alumnado modelo para muchas escuelas de magia del mundo. Por ello, os damos nuestra más sincera enhorabuena - en la cara de bastantes alumnos se pudo ver una sonrisa de satisfacción mezclada con la habitual cara de preocupación que conllevaba aquel día- sin más, deseo que vuestros resultados estén acorde con el esfuerzo realizado durante este curso. En diez minutos podréis ir a comprobarlo por vosotros mismos.

- ¡Diez minutos!- dijo Peter mirando el reloj de la puerta nerviosamente.

- Sí. Como pasa el tiempo - Sirius apoyó un codo en la mesa- parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos empezando el curso.

- Pues sí. Bueno, yo no tengo duda de que voy a sacar buenas notas este año- comentó James con aire digno.

- ¿Y cómo es que estas tan seguro Jimmy?- preguntó Remus intrigado.

- Porque al contrario que en primero, este año he estudiado un poco - dijo James como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- ¡Ohhhh!- la ironía de la exclamación de Remus no se hizo esperar.

En aquel momento sonaron las campanas del reloj anunciando que eran las diez en punto. Todo el mundo se dirigió en tropel hacia los tablones de la entrada. Daba igual si habían acabado de desayunar o no.

- ¡pero dónde está Mari! - exclamó Lily mirando a lo largo de la mesa.

- ¡Hola chicas!- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Era Marian.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos preguntando toda la mañana por ti - la reprendió Lily.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, me entretuve con unos asuntillos… - ellas la miraron escépticamente, pero no dijeron nada.

- Anda, vamos a la entrada.

- No, id vosotras, yo me quedo desayunando, que aún no he comido nada y mi estómago está interpretando un réquiem en Do mayor.

Las tres chicas la miraron con sorpresa. Al contrario de lo que pensaban, Marian estaba muy tranquila. Mostraba una postura muy diferente a la de los días anteriores, pues había estado muy nerviosa e irascible. Su expresión y gestos de ese momento, denotaban como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. ¡Incluso ya no llevaba su habitual botella de té!

- Bueno, pero vendrás en cuanto termines de desayunar ¿no?- preguntó Alice.

- Sí. En un momento estoy con vosotras.

Marian se sentó dispuesta a desayunar. Sabía que los profesores seguían en la mesa, pero le daba mucha vergüenza mirar. Finalmente se armó de valor y lo hizo y por un momento, creyó que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo algo, pero volvió la cabeza y siguió desayunando.

Las chicas se fueron derechas a la entrada. Al llegar, no podían ver el tablero, ya que había tal marabunta de gente, que se hacía imposible echar un vistazo. Optaron por sentarse en las escaleras mientras los demás iban pasando para ver sus notas.

Después de un rato, se disipó el mogollón y pudieron acercarse. La gente estaba inquieta mirando para todos lados, como si buscasen a alguien.

- ¿que le pasa a todo el mundo?- preguntó James intrigado - ¿y dónde está mi hermana?

- pues no se, voy a preguntar - Sirius se acercó a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepaff para enterarse de lo que había pasado.

James le miraba con atención. Le preocupaba más el chisme que sus propias notas. A la vez, miraba de un lado a otro para ver si encontraba a su hermana. Al volver a torcer la vista para que Sirius le contara lo que le había dicho, vio con sorpresa como este se dirigía sin comentarle nada hacia el tablón de los resultados ¿y este? ¿Que hace? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se encaminaba a su encuentro. Remus y Peter ya estaban mirando las notas, al igual que las chicas.

- ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- exclamó Lily

- ¡ESTO ES TÉCNICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE!- acertó a decir Laura.

- P, PE, PERO…- Peter no podía ni hablar.

La expresión de Remus y Alice era muy satisfactoria. En aquel momento también se acercaron Neville y Frank con sus amigos, los cuales se quedaron también muy sorprendidos.

- ¿pero qué pasa?- le preguntó a Sirius, el cual estaba mirando también el tablón con la boca abierta - ¿tan bien han salido los exámenes?

- ¿Que sin tan bien preguntas?- dijo Remus- míralo por ti mismo.

James vio que sus notas estaban muy bien. Casi todos eran EXCELENTES menos un SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS en Pociones.

- bueno, mis notas no están mal. ¿Y las tuyas Sirius? - el chico seguía con la mirada fija en otro papel - ¡Sir! ¡¿pero dónde miras?!

- ¡Aquí Potter!- exclamó Laura, señalando un boletín de primero.

**_COLEGIO "HOGWARTS" DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_**

**RESULTADOS DE LOS EXÁMENES FINALES**

**PRIMER CURSO**

**MARIAN JANE POTTER**

Ø POCIONES: M. H. B

Ø DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS: M. H. B

Ø TRANSFORMACIONES: M. H. B

Ø HERBOLOGÍA: M. H. B

Ø ENCANTAMIENTOS: M. H. B

Ø VUELO: M. H. B

Ø HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: M. H. B

Ø ASTRONOMÍA: M. H. B

**_Junio de 1973_**

James comenzó a abrir la boca progresivamente conforme iba leyendo el boletín. ¡Eran las notas de su hermana! Sabía que Marian era muy inteligente, pero ignoraba que pudiese sacar MATRICULA DE HONOR EN BRUJERÍA en todas las asignaturas en su primer año en Hogwarts. Se quedó petrificado delante del boletín bastante tiempo, hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Sorprendido Jimmy? - él se dio la vuelta y encontró a su hermana, a la que sacaba una cabeza de altura, con una tranquilidad pasmosa mientras todo el mundo en Hogwarts hablaba de su gran hazaña. James seguía con la boca abierta.

- ¡Vamos James! - le dijo Remus dándole un manotazo en la espalda - ¿no te alegras? - James tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Todas las personas que estaban en la entrada les miraban. Sin duda, había sido la noticia del día. Su hermana era una superdotada o algo así.

- Pe, pero Mari, ¿cómo? - ella empezó a reír.

- ¿de qué te extrañas Jimmy? ¿para qué crees que he estado estudiando tanto durante los últimos meses? - se hizo un silencio tenso. Nadie de los dos grupos hablaba.

- ¡Eres una máquina Potter!- exclamó Seamus Fletcher, el amigo de Frank rompiendo el hielo.

- Jo, sabía que eras muy lista, pero esto es pasarse ¿eh? ¡Deja algo para los demás! - bromeó Neville, el cual estaba muy contento por Marian. Desde que le salvó en la primera clase de vuelo, demostraba su gratitud siempre que podía. Ella sonrió ante el comentario.

Las chicas consiguieron salir del shock. Estaban contentísimas por ella pero aún no se explicaban a qué venía ese afán y nerviosismo por sacar la máxima calificación en todas las asignaturas. A Lily, en particular, le parecía bastante extraño esta ha tramado algo, seguro. Mucha gente fue a felicitarla. Casi todo el mundo estaba convencido de que le iban a dar el premio anual a la excelencia académica, pues hacía más de sesenta años que ningún alumno sacaba semejantes notas en su primer año.

Marian estaba muy cansada, habían sido unos meses muy duros y lo único que la había mantenido en pie los días previos a los exámenes y durante los mismos, fue la adrenalina, el chocolate y el té, pero al acabar todo, se derrumbó físicamente.

- felicidades Marian. ¡Ha sido formidable! - decían todos casi a coro.

- muchas gracias a todos chicos - dijo modestamente. Lo único que deseaba era ir a su habitación para descansar un poco, pues la noche anterior la pasó en vela.- me voy a dormir, estoy bastante cansada - las enormes ojeras que lucía eran prueba de ello.

- Vale, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la comida- Le dijo Alice.

Marian se disponía a ir hacia la torre, cuando su hermano se plantó delante de ella con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡EHORABUENA ENANA! - le dijo abrazándola. El chico era de efecto retardado. A ella se le escaparon un par de lágrimas mezcla de la emoción y del cansancio - ya verás lo contentos que se van a poner papá y mamá cuando lo sepan, tienes que escribirles de inmediato. - a Marian se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción - sube y descansa, te lo has merecido.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor para descansar un poco. Sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban y se mareaba por momentos y aún por encima, tardó más de la cuenta en llegar, porque cada dos por tres la paraban para felicitarle por las notas. Todo el mundo decía que se iba a llevar el premio anual académico de la escuela, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo quería saber una cosa, una respuesta.

- ¡Felicidades!- dijo una voz muy suave a su derecha. Ella volvió la cara para dar, una vez más, las gracias.

- Muchas gra… ¡Regulus! - ambos se pararon en medio del pasillo.

- Menuda hazaña ¿eh? – dijo él muy sonriente.

- Bueno, la verdad es que trabajé mucho estos últimos meses- dijo ella quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Te lo mereces, eres la primera del curso y…- una voz chillona y desagradable le interrumpió.

- Reg, ¡bienes o qué! – el miró hacia el sitio de donde venía la voz y Marian, hizo lo mismo.

A un buen tramo de distancia, pero en el mismo pasillo, se encontraba un grupito de Slytherin, donde Marian pudo distinguir que se encontraba en él también Lucius Malfoy. Una chica mayor de pelo negro, párpados caídos y tez pálida, se acercaba donde estaban ellos.

- como no vengas ya, nos vamos a ir sin ti…- en ese momento la chica miró a Marian – ¡pero qué maleducado que eres Reg! ¿no me presentas a tu amiguita? - Marian vio como Regulus estaba muy incómodo con la situación y decidió presentarse ella sola, aunque tenía la sensación, de que aquella chica ya la conocía.

- Marian Potter – le dijo extendiéndole la mano – mucho gusto – la chica esbozó una sonrisa bastante irritante.

- Bellatrix Black – Marian se sorprendió muchísimo y Bellatrix, adivinando sus pensamientos se apresuró a disiparle las dudas – sí, soy la prima de Regulus.

- Y la de Sirius ¿no? – la sonrisa irritante de Bellatrix dio paso a una boca apretada. El simple nombre de su primo la había hecho enfadar. Marian no entendía esa actitud, pero lo que sí que sabía era que no le gustaba nada aquella chica.

- Bueno Marian es que… - Regulus intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas en seguida.

- ¡TÚ A CALLAR REGULUS! – Marian dio un paso hacia atrás queriendo escapar de allí cuanto antes.

- No tengas miedo Potter… - dijo Bellatrix volviendo a su cara irritante del principio. A Marian le molestó mucho que le hablara así a Regulus y más que le dijese a ella que no tuviera miedo. Bellatrix estaba disfrutando con la situación.

- No te tengo miedo Bellatrix – dijo Marian muy seria y secamente, mirando fijamente a Bellatrix. Esta, se sorprendió de la reacción de la chica, pero pronto volvió a reírse. ¡qué pare de reír ya! Me pone enferma pesó Marian. Regulus miraba hacia el suelo.

- Claro, claro, me había olvidado de que en breve te darán el premio anual a la excelencia acad… - Marian no la dejó acabar.

- Eso está aún por ver – ambas chicas seguían matándose con la mirada. Bellatrix le sacaba dos cabezas a Marian, pero eso a ella no le importaba – me tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos Regulus – le dijo sonriendo al chico. Seguidamente miró a Bellatrix – Adiós Black.

En aquel momento, en ese preciso instante, Marian intuyó que el haber conocido a aquella chica le traería problemas en un futuro.

La sala común estaba vacía. Todos los alumnos habían salido a descansar a los terrenos del colegio y celebrar así el final de curso. Hacía muy buen tiempo, así que lo que más apetecía era estar fuera. Se dirigía hacia las escaleras de caracol que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos, cuando una voz la sorprendió.

- Estarás contenta Potter. De nuevo has conseguido ser el centro de atención - la voz era inconfundible. Ella se paró en seco apoyándose en la barandilla sin darse la vuelta. Estaba muy cansada y las piernas empezaron a flaquearle.

- Piérdete Bl… - la vista se le empezó a nublar y las piernas definitivamente le fallaron. Se calló al suelo redonda.

- ¡Marian!- Sirius se quedó paralizado por un momento, pero al segundo, fue corriendo a socorrerla sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer- ¡Marian! ¿me oyes?

Se tiró de rodillas a su lado y empezó a zarandearla para que recobrara el conocimiento. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos. En realidad no había llegado a perder el conocimiento, pero estaba exhausta y muy débil. Consiguió recuperar la serenidad y se encontró con un Sirius asustadísimo que la estaba incorporando para que se sentara en el suelo.

- ayúdame a levantarme por favor- le pidió ella con un hilo de voz.

Él trató de levantarla, pero las piernas le seguían sin responder así que optó por cogerla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio. Al ser tan menudita, no le costó mucho levantarla del suelo, pero al avanzar por las escaleras arriba, cada paso se le hacía más difícil.

- Ya falta menos - le decía con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

En aquella ocasión, al ir acompañado de una chica, las escaleras no se transformaron en un tobogán. Cuando llegaron a la habitación la dejó en la cama con cuidado.

- Ahora vengo - salió como una bala de la habitación. Marian ni se dio cuenta.

Al cabo de un rato volvió y la incorporó un poco en la cama colocándole almohadones en la espalda con la intención de que tomase un poco de chocolate que tenía en su habitación para que le subiese la tensión acompañado de un refresco con cafeína. Los chicos, tenían muchas cosas de _Honeydukes_ en su dormitorio.

- ¿de dónde has sacado esto?- preguntó ella, algo más recuperada.

- Alto secreto - dijo él bromeando para animarla. Ella sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me viene bien el chocolate y…?

- El té - se apresuró a acabar la frase - ya, pero no tenemos té en la habitación así que sustituiremos la teína por la cafeína.

- Me parece que el alto secreto se acaba de convertir en un "no secreto" - una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara y él no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco ante su torpeza. Ella siguió con el interrogatorio - no me has dicho cómo sabes que me viene bien esto.

- Es fácil Potter. – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había al lado de la cama- En un mes no has hecho más que tomar té y las brujitas de chocolate famosas a todas horas - ella se sorprendió de que se hubiese fijado en eso - ¡parecía que estabas adicta a ello! e incluso alguna vez te temblaban un poco las manos a causa de la teína, supongo - definitivamente aquello acabó por dejarla claro que se pasó bastante en su preparación para los exámenes, en un futuro se lo tomaría con más calma- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

- Sí, ya estoy mejor – su cara se tornó bastante seria- No avises a James, se moriría del susto- él dudó por un momento, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en un silencio bastante incómodo hasta que Marian lo rompió decidida a saber algo que la había estado torturando en la cabeza desde hacía una semana.

- ¿Por qué te olvidaste del examen de vuelo? - la sorpresa de Sirius se hizo notar. él no contestó de inmediato pero al final, decidió tragarse su orgullo y dar explicaciones.

- No me olvidé. Hubo un malentendido bastante desafortunado.

Bajó la cabeza porque en realidad le daba un poco de vergüenza. Ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada, le interesaba saber qué había pasado y él siguió hablando sin mirarla.

- creí que el examen era al día siguiente, pero miré el horario equivocado - hizo una pequeña pausa- después del examen de Historia de la Magia que tuvimos por la tarde, el profesor Binns, me pidió que me quedara para hablar de mi examen, que había sido muy bueno - ella arqueó una ceja ante la poca modestia del chico- y los demás se fueron. Luego me enteré de todo… pero tarde - alzó la cabeza y Marian vio que estaba un poco colorado - pero no me olvidé de la promesa.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Ella visualizó la escena de aquel día en la sala común, y recordó que cuando estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos, vio que Sirius hablaba enérgicamente con Remus debía de estar atando cabos y Remus dándole explicaciones, ¡claro!

- siento haber tirado tu regalo al suelo - Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra - quedaban ya muy pocas brujitas, pero la caja era muy bonita - ella se puso colorada y alzó la vista.

- Pero cómo… - acertó a decir Sirius. Marian le interrumpió.

- En realidad me enteré sin buscarlo, de la forma más tonta- él apoyó un brazo en la mesita de noche en señal de pedir más explicaciones - me encontré con Sara Preston - él frunció el ceño, pensando quien era aquella chica y Marian, descubriendo sus pensamientos se apresuró a disipar su duda - una chica de Ravenclaw de primero - él seguía sin darse cuenta de quien era pero ella siguió - al cabo de estar conversando un rato, empezó a hablarme de las navidades y me dijo que te vio andar con prisas por el corredor del patio interior con un par de cajas. Una redonda de _Zonko_ y otra cuadrada de _Honeydukes_, me dijo que te tropezaste y la caja de las brujitas salió disparada - él sonrió recordando la escena - y enseguida até cabos.

Sirius empezó a reírse al cabo de unos segundos ¡pero qué suerte ha tenido! pensó después de la explicación de Marian.

- bueno, yo…- dijo sin saber muy bien qué contestarle.

- No me des explicaciones. Muchas gracias por el regalo. Dijo ella firmemente - lo que no entiendo, es como pudiste saber que me gustaban tanto la brujitas - él le lanzó una sonrisa pícara.

- Tengo espías por todo el colegio ¿sabes? - ella arqueó una ceja y al momento empezaron a reír.

- Vamos, que no me lo vas a decir ¿no? - Sirius la miró divertido negando con la cabeza y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír también. pero qué cabezón que es

A ambos les parecía muy extraña aquella situación así que no sabían muy bien como abordarla. Al fin y al cabo, no hicieron más que discutir durante todo el curso y aquello por lo tanto, era una novedad.

- He conocido a tu prima Bellatrix – a Sirius no pareció sorprenderle la noticia. Ella, por el contrario, siguió un poco extrañada por la cara seria que había puesto el chico. Incluso estaba un poco cabizbajo.

- Lo se – Marian abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Lo sabes? Pero, ¿como? la ultima vez que te vi fue en el vestíbulo de la entrada y luego…

- Me vine a la habitación a coger una chaqueta y os vi hablando en el corredor – en ese momento acababa de levantar la vista – siento que la hayas conocido, ella es… - el chico estaba muy apurado por la situación, pero siguió hablando – lo que me resulta extraño es que te lleves bien con mi her… con Regulus – Marian se acercó un poco más al borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa con tu hermano? – Sirius había estado temiendo esa pregunta durante todo el curso. Sabía que, con su hermano en el mismo curso que Marian, tarde o temprano saldría un tema que para él no era nada agradable.

- Bueno – se mordió un poco el labio – sabes que no nos llevamos bien y…

En aquel momento oyeron ruidos procedentes de la sala común y Sirius se percató de que era la hora de comer. De un salto se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse. No quería que le descubriesen allí. ¡La reputación ante todo!

- bueno, estas mejor ¿no?- ella asintió con la cabeza bastante nerviosa. También quería que se fuese.

- Sí, anda vete, pronto vendrán las chicas y si nos… si te encuentran aquí se va a armar un buen lío - él se dirigió a la puerta.

- Bien, en ese caso nos vemos luego en la cena.

- ¡Sirius!- el se giró- gracias - en la cara de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa de asentimiento.

- No hay de qué Marian - y se fue. ¡por fin me vuelve a llamar Sirius! aunque sea a final de curso y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la sala común.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, buscó un momento para que la gente no se percatara de su presencia. En aquel momento entraban las chicas por el cuadro de la Señora gorda en la sala. Con una maniobra rápida consiguió colocarse en uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente de la chimenea sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Esperó un momento haciendo que leía una revista. Al cabo de un rato entraron sus amigos, que venían a buscarlo.

- ¿pero has estado aquí todo el rato Sirius?- le preguntó Remus al entrar. Sirius asintió.

- ¡Haces lo que quieres!- le reprendió James despeinándole, cosa que a Sirius le molestaba enormemente.

- ¡el pelo no, Jimmy!- todos empezaron a reír al ver como se apresuraba a peinarse de nuevo. Sirius tenía una especie de obsesión con su pelo.

- Bajemos al comedor, ¡tengo un hambre de muerte!- dijo Peter llevándose la mano al estómago.

Se disponían a volver a cruzar el cuadro, cuando James se acordó de su hermana, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Lily bajando de los dormitorios de las chicas. Sin pensar, se dirigió hacia ella. Lily, al ver que venía, adivinó sus intenciones.

- Tu hermana está mejor Potter, pero se va a quedar durmiendo un rato más, ahora le subiremos algo de comer- él se sorprendió ante los reflejos de ella y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias por todo Evans- ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Se podía imaginar de todo menos aquello. El chico estaba agradecido porque ella y sus amigas hubiesen cuidado de su hermana durante todo el año y por un momento, ella se olvidó de todas las trastadas que le había hecho el chico durante el curso.

- Está bien Potter - él volvió a sonreír y se marchó, dejándola inmóvil ¿será posible? se preguntó ella. Sus amigas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quería Potter?- preguntó Laura.

- Nada, saber cómo estaba su hermana- Alice le clavó la mirada, y ella se puso un poco roja - venga, bajemos a por algo de comida y subamos para hacerle compañía a Marian- ellas asintieron y se dirigieron inmediatamente a cumplir su objetivo.

Cuando Lily subió a la habitación para ver a Marian, la encontró dormida. Fue a arroparla y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la mesita de noche de la morena un refresco de cafeína y chocolate a montones. si Marian no toma chocolate a no ser que sea el de las brujitas… ¿de dónde ha sacado esto? o, **¿quién se lo ha traido?**


	19. La Propuesta

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo chicas. ¡Sois las mejores!**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**LA PROPUESTA (Parte I)**

Marian nunca les dijo a sus amigas lo que había pasado con Sirius. Fue una situación bastante extraña, pero lo que estaba claro, era que si no hubiese estado él, el lío que se podía haber armado no iba a ser pequeño. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor gracias al chocolate, el refresco de cola y por supuesto, a haber dormido cerca de seis horas seguidas. Laura, Alice y Lily habían bajado a pasar la tarde junto al lago y una hora antes de que las campanas anunciasen la cena, subieron a la torre Gryffindor para buscar a Marian. Las chicas entraron en la sala y la encontraron jugando al ajedrez mágico con Neville Rowland. Durante el curso, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y ella le había ayudado mucho con las asignaturas de Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Le gustaba estar en compañía de Neville. Era un chico muy sencillo y bonachón, al igual que Alice. Un poco tímido al principio, pero muy agradable.

- ¿ya estás más recuperada Mari? Te ha venido bien el haber dormido tanto tiempo - dijo Lily sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

- Sí, la verdad es que ya estoy recuperada del todo - las ojeras habían desaparecido de su cara y sus mejillas volvieron a adoptar su color rosa habitual

- Me alegro, así podrás estar en buenas condiciones para la fiesta - Marian la miró extrañada.

- ¿Fiesta?

- Sí. Los alumnos de primero y segundo, como no podemos ir a Hogsmeade aún, nos quedamos en el castillo y celebramos el fin de curso en la sala común con una pequeña fiesta- explicó Alice ante la atónita mirada de su hermano, el cual tampoco tenía noticias de la famosa fiesta.

- ¡Eso no me lo habías contado Alice!- protestó Neville.

- Mejor, así te llevas una sorpresa - el sonrió y siguió intentando buscar la mejor jugada para, por lo menos, comerle alguna ficha a Marian, la cual se había convertido en una pequeña experta del ajedrez mágico.

- ¿Y en qué consiste la fiesta?- preguntó Marian llena de curiosidad ante la noticia.

- Nada fuera de lo normal. Algunos alumnos de cursos superiores, nos consiguen refrescos y chucherías. Ponemos un poco de música y charlamos y bailamos toda la noche- explicó esta vez Laura.

- ¿Y los prefectos y la profesora McGonagall?- a Marian le resultaba difícil asumir que la profesora McGonagall admitiese la celebración de una fiesta en la torre.

- Hacen la vista gorda hasta la 1 de la mañana. Una vez pasado ese tiempo, nos tenemos que ir a dormir- remató Lily.

En aquel momento entraban por el cuadro James acompañado de Sirius. James subió para ver cómo estaba su hermana y Sirius a buscar una chaqueta, ya que con el lío del desmayo de Marian, se le olvidó cogerla. Bajó al lago en manga corta y por la noche refrescaba en Hogwarts. Realmente sus intenciones eran las mismas que James pero claro, él nunca admitiría delante de sus amigos que se preocupaba por Marian.

- ¿que tal estas Mari? ¿Descansaste para estar apunto para la fiesta? - Sirius miró a James con una mirada inquisitiva ante la propuesta, ya que la chica igual no se había recuperado. Luego se acordó de que él no sabía el pequeño percance del desmayo de Marian así que comprendió su despreocupado comentario.

- Estoy muy bien Jimmy. el haber dormido me ha sentado genial y ya tengo las energías renovadas - Marian se apresuró a contestar al percatarse del gesto de Sirius.

- Entonces, ¿podrás venir a la fiesta?- insistió James.

- ¡Tú lo que quieres es presumir de hermana Potter!- bromeó Laura.

- ¿Y quien no presumiría de una hermana superdotada?

- Eh, eh, eh… ¡no te pases! Dejémoslo en "adelantada para su curso"- dijo Sirius siguiendo la guasa que se traían con el tema. Sin embargo, aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que el semblante de Marian se tornara serio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mari? - preguntó Lily preocupada. Todos esperaban su respuesta. Ella se recompuso y les miró con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Nada en absoluto. Bajemos a cenar, ¡tengo un hambre atroz!

Al llegar al gran comedor, observaron que la decoración había cambiado. Estaba todo más resplandeciente y con un aire más festivo del habitual. El cielo hechizado cambiaba de color cada dos por tres y los fantasmas revoloteaban por la sala despidiéndose de los alumnos.

- bueno mis queridas damas, ¿nos veremos el año que viene?- preguntó Sir Nicholas a las chicas.

- ¡Claro que Sí Sir Nicholas!- contestó Alice muy alegre- el año que viene estaremos ya en tercero.

- ¡Cierto es!- dijo con voz ceremoniosa el fantasma. Luego tornó su mirada hacia los chicos, que estaban hablando sobre sus planes para el verano- ¿y vosotros caballeros?

- Nosotros seguiremos dando guerra el año que viene Sir Nicholas- dijo James colocándose bien las gafas.

- ¡Tenemos que seguir manteniendo nuestra reputación en Hogwarts! ¿Qué sería de este colegio sin nosotros cuatro?- dijo Sirius entrelazándose las manos detrás de la nuca como hacía siempre.

- Un lugar más tranquilo- dijo Lily fríamente ante el comentario prepotente de Sirius. Este la miró riendo. Estaba contento.

- ¡Cómo eres Evans!

- Vamos sentándonos, el banquete va a dar comienzo- informó Alice.

Tanto los chicos como las chicas, se sentaron juntos en la mesa. Todos disfrutaron del banquete. Comieron y bebieron todo lo que sus estómagos les dejaron, como si no fuesen a comer en tres meses. Realmente, los manjares de Hogwarts eran únicos. La sala, al contrario que los días anteriores, estaba repleta, los alumnos bromeaban y charlaban animada y jovialmente e incluso los profesores habían abandonado su porte serio para adoptar una actitud más informal.

Todo el mundo estaba más relajado ante las inminentes vacaciones aunque, al fin y al cabo, no les gustaba abandonar Hogwarts. Durante siete años, ese era su hogar y volver a casa con sus padres para pasar las vacaciones de verano, resultaba extraño, hasta coger costumbre de nuevo. La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento para pedir silencio a la sala. Era el momento de anunciar la casa ganadora de aquel año, entregar la copa al equipo ganador de Quidditch y anunciar los premios anuales a la excelencia académica. La profesora Hooch se levantó para entregar la copa de Quidditch.

- bien, todos sabemos quien ha ganado este año el campeonato de Quidditch - comenzó - pero me gustaría felicitaros por el buen juego que habéis demostrado casi todos – miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Ellos siempre jugaban con malas artes y maneras -durante los partidos disputados… pero, solo puede ganar uno- hizo una pausa y cogió la copa- el equipo campeón de este año es… ¡¡RAVENCLAW!!

Todos los alumnos Ravenclaw se levantaron para vitorear a su equipo, cuyos componentes se acaban de levantar para dirigirse a recoger la copa. Tanto la mesa de Hufflepaff como la Gryffindor, también apoyaron y vitorearon a los campeones, ya que ganaron justamente.

- El año que viene será nuestra- dijo James a Sirius Mientras aplaudía.

- Eso ni lo dudes- contestó su amigo.

Una vez que el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw hubo pronunciado unas palabras de agradecimiento, volvieron a sus respectivos sitios. Seguidamente se levantó la profesora McGonagall tomándole el relevo a la profesora Hooch para anunciar y dar los diplomas de los premios anuales al mérito académico. Todo el mundo empezó a girar las cabezas para mirar a Marian. Esta se sintió bastante cohibida por ello, y por un momento, deseó que no la nombraran como premio anual para no tener que pasar la vergüenza de ir a recogerlo.

- Ahora procederemos a la entrega de diplomas de los alumnos que han obtenido, a juicio del profesorado, el premio anual a la excelencia académica.

La profesora cogió el primer pergamino de una pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la tarima.

- por su obtención de 12 TIMOS con calificaciones de MATRICULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERÍA y EXCELENTES… ¡Kate Oldman, de Ravenclaw!- una chica rubia con gafas, se levantó de la mesa Ravenclaw para recoger su diploma.

- Por la obtención de 12 EXTASIS con calificaciones de MATRICULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERÍA y EXCELENTES… ¡Bellatrix Black, de Slytherin!- una chica alta y de pelo negro largo se levantó de la mesa. Por un momento viró la cabeza buscando a su primo Sirius en la mesa Gryffindor y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él entornó los ojos en señal de odio y ella lo acató con una sonrisa maléfica. Posteriormente miró a Marian, la cual adoptó el mismo gesto que Sirius.

- No hagas caso Sirius - le dijo James al percatarse de la situación- no merece la pena - Sirius se mantuvo callado observando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

- Y finalmente, por ser la primera alumna de primer curso no, no, no… pensaba Marian - en treinta años que consigue MATRICULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERÍA en absolutamente todas las asignaturas… ¡¡Marian Jane Potter, de Gryffindor!! ¡no! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y encima ha dicho mi nombre completo! ¡Ohhh!.


	20. Hasta Pronto

**Bueno chicas. Hasta aquí el final de la historia... durante este curso. Tengo pensado hacer una saga, pero con paciencia y buenos alimentos...jejeje. GRACIAS Saiyury, Andaymar, Marikilla y Eniid por haber creido en esta historia.**

**¡Un Abrazo!**

**Jane**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**HASTA PRONTO**

Todos se levantaron pronto para recoger sus pertenencias y meterlas en sus respectivos baúles. Las chicas tenían todo bien organizado y tardaron muy poco en recoger, al contrario que los chicos. Ellos tenían una pocilga por habitación y ahora les costaría el doble de trabajo recogerla y lo que es peor, encontrar sus cosas. El año pasado Peter se llevó un jersey de Remus, James un libro de este y un pantalón de Sirius. El chico de pelo azulado directamente apareció en su casa con un par de calcetines de Peter, la bufanda de Gryffindor de Remus y la "snitch" en miniatura que tenía James, en definitiva, era el más desastre de los cuatro.

Después de un buen rato, consiguieron bajar y dejar los baúles en la entrada, para ir a desayunar sin tanto bártulo. El panorama que presentaba el gran comedor era muy diferente al de la noche anterior. Los alumnos estaban tirados en las mesas, otros no atinaban a untarse la mermelada en la tostada y otros definitivamente se quedaron un rato más durmiendo.

Las chicas estaban en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la de los profesores, los cuales, al contrario que los alumnos, estaban como una rosa.

- estos no han tenido fiesta ayer- dijo Peter mirando hacia la citada mesa.

- Son profesores Pet, tienen que dar ejemplo ¿no?- dijo Remus de guasa.

- Claro, deberían de haber ido a Hogsmeade también y así hubiésemos podido alargar la fiesta…- dijo James un poco resentido, ya que se le hizo muy corta.

Sirius no decía nada. Se arrastraba como podía para seguir a sus amigos con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño y ni se enteró de los comentarios que estos hacían. Simplemente se dedicó a asentir por todo.

- ¡mirad qué cara tienen estos!- dijo Laura divertida mientras se echaba avena en el tazón de leche.

- ¡Y mira como lo estas poniendo todo tú!- exclamó Alice al ver como la avena estaba rebosando del tazón de Laura. Todas rieron mientras Laura se apresuraba a limpiarlo.

- Seguro que habrán seguido la fiesta en su habitación toda la noche - dijo Lily mirando al grupito rebelde.

Marian estaba bastante callada aquella mañana pero sus amigas no se dieron cuenta por los preparativos y nervios del viaje. Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la entrada para coger su equipaje y dirigirse hacia los carruajes que les llevarían a la estación de Hogsmeade para coger el expreso. Marian fue a hablar con Dumbledore y pidió a sus amigas que la esperaran en la entrada del castillo para ir juntas. Ellas asintieron, no sin antes sospechar, que pasaba algo raro.

Los chicos tardaron un poco más, pero ante la llamada de la salida de los carruajes, se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron. Sirius miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que Marian estaba hablando con Dumbledore ¿qué estará tramando esta? iba a comentárselo a James, cuando Peter interrumpió metiéndoles prisa para salir cuanto antes.

Marian adelantó a los chicos corriendo sin decir nada y, sin que se diese cuenta, se le calló de la túnica un sobre. Sirius, intrigado, se quedó un poco rezagado para cogerlo sin decir nada a sus amigos. Por supuesto, estaba decidido a leer su contenido.

- ¡¿Vienes Sir?!- le chilló James al ver que este no les seguía.

- ¡Sí, ahora os alcanzo, se me ha olvidado una cosa!- y se fue hacia otro lado.

- Este chico… ¡un día se va a olvidar de sí mismo! - James y Peter rieron la ocurrencia de Remus y siguieron caminando hacia la entrada.

- Me parece que no conozco alma humana que pueda hacer que Sirius Orion Black se olvide de sí mismo… - James puso los ojos en blanco mientras hacía este comentario alentado por las risas de sus amigos.

Sirius sacó dos cartas del sobre. Una personal y la otra con el sello de Hogwarts. Abrió inmediatamente la primera y comenzó a leer.

_25 de diciembre de 1972_

_Querido director:_

_ El primer motivo de esta carta no es otro que expresarle mi agradecimiento por no haberme delatado el día del juego de Halloween. Espero que comprenda que mis intenciones no fueron otras que jugar con mis nuevas amigas: Lily Evans, Alice Rowland y Laura Meyer, de segundo. Por otro lado le pido disculpas por mi actuación irresponsable en mi primera clase de vuelo al intentar salvar a Neville Rowland (hermano de Alice) de la escoba en mal estado y le agradezco el no haber tomado cartas en el asunto y dejar correr el tema._

_ El segundo motivo de esta carta es una propuesta. En lo que llevo de curso, me he fijado que no me está costando esfuerzo sacar las asignaturas adelante. El tener amigas de segundo me ha permitido tener un contacto casi directo con las asignaturas y contenidos de ese curso, los cuales me parecen muy interesantes. Por mi cuenta, he empezado a estudiar dichas asignaturas, consiguiendo que entre mis amigas y mi hermano James me proporcionen casi toda la información sobre ellas. Desde luego, no saben cuales son mis intenciones._

_Desde hace unas semanas me ha venido rondando una idea que no se si será posible realizar. Sin más rodeos, me gustaría ampliar los estudios el año que viene, o sea, hacer segundo y tercer curso a la vez. Sé que estará pensando que es una locura, por eso querría proponerle un trato: _

_ Si en los exámenes finales consigo sacar las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas de primero, solo le ruego que pida un informe detallado y sincero sobre mí a los profesores. Si estos acceden y usted considera que sus cartas son plenamente satisfactorias, le pido que, aunque solo sea por un momento, considere esta opción. Si por lo contrario, no consigo, aunque sea en una asignatura la mejor nota, le pido que rompa esta carta y se olvide de ella. Comprenda que mis intenciones no son otras que intentar progresar con respecto a mi nivel. Personalmente, también me motiva mucho el hecho de estar con mis amigas en el mismo curso. Sería muy beneficioso para mi formación._

_ Le agradezco enormemente que haya invertido estos minutos en leer mi carta. Solo le pido que espere hasta final de curso._

_Afectuosamente _

_Marian Potter_

Sirius se quedó perplejo ante la carta ¡claro! por eso se quedó en navidad hablando con Dumbledore… y ahora todo este secretismo… y esas ansias por estudiar todo el tiempo sin importarle otra cosa…. Rápidamente abrió la otra. Acertando en que sería la resolución de Dumbledore con respecto a su petición. Estaba muy inquieto y casi rompe la carta al abrirla.

_Estima Señorita Potter_

_ En vista de su petición personalmente realizada al director de la escuela D. Albus Dumbledore el 25 de diciembre de 1972 y tras los inminentes resultados finales y trayectoria durante su primer curso en Hogwarts, nos es grato comunicarle que los profesores de la escuela:_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_ _Subdirectora y Jefa de la casa Gryffindor: Minerva McGonagall_ _Profesor Binns: Historia de la Magia_ _Profesora Merrythougth: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ _Profesor Wikelson: Pociones_ _Profesora McGonagall: Transformaciones_ _Profesor Flitwick : Encantamientos_ _Profesora Sprout: Herbología_ _Profesora Hooch: Vuelo_ _Profesora Sinistra: Astronomía_

_ Tras haber estudiado a fondo su caso, hemos llegado a la resolución de concederle la ampliación de estudios para el curso _

_1973 -1974 que solicitó, de tal forma que realizará el segundo y tercer año durante el transcurso del curso siguiente. Esperamos y confiamos no obstante en sus capacidades para realizar tal esfuerzo sin problemas. Le pedimos que se entreviste a principios del curso que viene con cada uno de sus profesores, incluida la jefa de su casa y el director del colegio de cara a una mejor orientación sobre sus próximos estudios._

_Sin más le reiteramos nuestra más sincera enhorabuena._

_ Albus Dumbledore__Minerva McGonagall_

Director Jefa de la casa Gryffindor

**_Hogwarts, 20 de junio de 1973_**

- ¡no puede ser!- dijo Sirius en alto al terminar de leer la segunda carta. Luego miró si venía alguien. El corredor estaba vacío.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la última carta. No se podía creer que Marian hubiese hecho ese tremendo esfuerzo, solo por adelantar un curso. Luego pensó en las consecuencia de aquello o sea, que si el año que viene estudia segundo y tercer curso a la vez… ¡estará en nuestra clase! ¡Lo que faltaba! volvió a meter las dos cartas en el sobre ¿y porqué no ha dicho nada? ¿Lo sabrá Jimmy?...no, no creo, me lo hubiese dicho Sirius se hacía cábalas en la cabeza intentando comprender los motivos que llevaron a Marian a hacer semejante locura. ¡Buah! No lo conseguirá. Por muy inteligente que sea, son demasiadas asignaturas para un mismo año… incluso para ella se decía así mismo mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada para reunirse con sus amigos. Luego le asaltaron un par de dudas más inmediatas al volver a mirar el sobre, el cual llevaba aún en la mano ¿se lo digo a Jimmy?... tendré que devolvérselo a Marian… seguro que se enfada, no creo que piense que no las he leído… ¿y si he sido en primero en saberlo? Sus amigas no han comentado nada… y una noticia así, la sabría todo el mundo la inquietud de Sirius crecía por momentos hasta que al final se encontró en la entrada.

- ¡vamos Sir, todos están ya en los carruajes!- él se metió el sobre en la túnica y corrió a coger sus cosas. ¡Vaya lío! fue el último pensamiento que tuvo al respecto.

Los chicos empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo ladera abajo. Todos estaban cogiendo ya los carruajes y solo faltaban ellos. Debido a la fuerza de la inercia al intentar parar, Peter se fue hacia delante con su gran baúl derribando a Sirius, el cual calló a los pies de Ogg, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.

- ¡ten más cuidado Pet!- protestó Sirius levantándose.

- Lo siento Sir, pero no tengo la culpa de que mi madre no me quiera comprar un baúl más pequeño- el baúl de Peter era extremadamente grande. Su madre le mimaba mucho y siempre traía de todo a Hogwarts.

- ¡Siempre sois los últimos!- les regañó Ogg.

- Lo siento Ogg, es que… - este no le dejó terminar.

- ¡Al carruaje! ¡Enseguida!- los tres bajaron la cabeza y se apresuraron a subir al carruaje, que tenía capacidad para cuatro personas.

- ¿No te vas a despedir en la estación Ogg? - le preguntó Remus con un poco de respeto. No sabía si seguía enfadado.

- Sí. Iré ahora. Luego nos veremos allí rebeldes. ¡Que sois unos rebeldes! - ellos rieron ante ese comentario al igual que Ogg. Él era muy bonachón y los chicos, siempre le habían caído muy bien y, por parte de ellos el sentimiento de afecto era recíproco.

Enseguida llegaron al andén de Hogsmeade, donde todos los alumnos se estaban despidiendo ya. Las chicas estaban hablando con otras compañeras de Ravenclaw y Hufflepaff, cuando James se acercó a interrumpir.

- ¡nos vemos en Londres enana!- dijo rápidamente para dirigirse a coger sitio en un vagón seguido por Peter. A ella ni le dio tiempo a contestar. Luego vio que Remus se acercaba.

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos en septiembre.

- ¡Que tengas buen verano Remus! - le dijo Marian estrechándole la mano. Sus amigas apoyaron las palabras de Marian con un gesto.- ¡y cuídate!- volvió a chillar ella. Remus se dio la vuelta y sonrió vagamente. a este chico le pasa algo… y algún día lo averiguaré

- Es el que mejor me cae de los cuatro - Dijo Alice. Lizzy Spencer, de primero de Gryffindor, soltó un suspiro al ver alejarse al chico.

- ¿Te gusta Lupin Lizzy?- preguntó Laura. La chica se sonrojó muchísimo.

- ¡Pero qué cotilla que eres Lauri! Anda, subamos al tren o si no nos vamos a quedar sin sitio- dijo Lily con prisa. Estaban subiendo al expreso, cuando una voz llamó a Marian.

- ¡Espera Potter! - nuevamente, la voz era inconfundible, incluso en un anden repleto de alumnos gritando, Marian no dudó en saber quien la llamaba.

- Hola Black - dijo amistosamente. Aún se acordaba de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Los amigos de ambos ya habían subido al tren.

- Creo que esto es tuyo - Marian abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par al ver que Sirius sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica un sobre, EL SOBRE. Ella frunció el entrecejo y se lo quitó de las manos rápidamente para metérselo en su bolsillo.

- ¿De… de dónde lo has sacado? - estaba muy nerviosa.

- Lo encontré en la entrada del castillo. Se te debió caer en algún momento - mintió, el sabía perfectamente cuando se le había caído, pero como quería leer las cartas, no le dijo nada.

- ¿Y como sabes que el sobre es mío?- él sonrió ante el desconcierto de ella. No pensaba que la fuese a afectar tanto. Bueno, mirándolo bien, era bastante normal después del curso que habían llevado.

- Porque pone tu nombre en el sobre Potter- contestó él con tono de obviedad.

Ella se puso aún más nerviosa. Estaba segura de que Sirius había leído las cartas, ¡SUS cartas! En ese momento, tuvo una sensación de desarme muy grande. Se sentía acorralada por el chico que la había estado chinchando durante todo el curso y, haciendo de tripas corazón, decidió hacerle "la pregunta del millón".

- ¿las has leído?- dijo temblorosa pero mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Sirius, al ver el apuro de la chica, optó por suavizar un poco la respuesta.

- Hasta que se lo cuentes a Jimmy, no diré nada- ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

Marian había mantenido la esperanza de que el chico hubiese tenido un poco de respeto y no hubiese leído las cartas pero… hablamos de Sirius Black. Ella bajó la cabeza, Sirius era la primera persona que descubría el secreto que tanto se había esforzado por ocultar desde Navidad. Nunca lo habría imaginado, pero las cosas del azar son incontrolables. Ella terminó por aceptarlo y volvió a mirarle.

- Vale Black. Pero por favor, no le digas nada a nadie y menos a Jimmy - su cara estaba implorando discreción y él la cogió del hombro.

- Te doy mi palabra - Marian vio que en los ojos de Sirius había mucha sinceridad así que decidió confiar en él. En aquel momento, sonó el silbato del tren anunciando la inminente partida de este - bueno, ¡otra vez el silbato! Será mejor que subamos- ella asintió con la cabeza recordando a qué venía ese último comentario. Nueves meses antes les pasó una situación parecida en King´s Cross, la diferencia era que en aquel momento, no se conocían y los prejucios no existían aún. Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vagones.

- ¡por cierto Potter! ¡ENHORABUENA!- dijo Sirius gritando, pues el silbato del tren acababa de volver a sonar como último aviso.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y se dio la vuelta. Solo pudo ver a Sirius correr torpemente arrastrando su baúl hacia el vagón delantero, dónde estaban los chicos. Ella lo observó divertida hasta que este entró en el tren. Luego volvió a echar un último vistazo al castillo, el cual se alzaba imponente entre las montañas y el lago y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo vio. **¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	21. Publicación del segundo libro

Ya tengo el nuevo libro publicado.

El link es este:

/s/4399997/1/LosMerodeadoresPresentanII

¡Un Abrazo!

Jane


End file.
